


PASSIONATE OF THE THINGS YOU SAY

by slxuliop



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Age Difference, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 74,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slxuliop/pseuds/slxuliop
Summary: In July 1899 a 44 year old pure-blooded English-Bulgarian wizard named Gellert Grindelwald was on a quest to become immortal, to gather the three relics of the “Deathly Hallows” the Elder Wand, the Stone of resurrection and the cloak of invisibility, since that would make him the "Master of Death "A Young boy with Auburn hair will change his mind??





	1. COMING TO GODRIC’S HALLOW

 

In July 1899 a 44 year old pure-blooded English-Bulgarian wizard named Gellert Grindelwald was on a quest to become immortal, to gather the three relics of the “Deathly Hallows” the Elder Wand, the Stone of resurrection and the cloak of invisibility, since that would make him the "Master of Death " and he would be the most powerful wizard of all time in any kind of magic. In his past teenaged days he was educated in Durmstrang Institute of Magic known for its pitiful inclination to the dark arts, he was interested in the story since he was a 16 year old student at Durmstrang finding a book of The tales of Beedle the Barb in the library, in such a way reading it made him wonder if they really existed, tradition and powerful mysticism of magical artifacts.

Now in his adulthood still was fascinated by the relics of death, formerly belonging to the Peverell, and began a search that took him to Godric's Hallow, in England, where he had his only great grandmother the famous historian of magic Bathilda Bagshot who he had notified that he was going to stay there, in fact he really hasnt seen her since he was a child, it was really going to be awkward staying there when he finishes his quest, hopefully everthing can turn out okay, and avoid any problems there.

He was packing his stuff to leave first thing in the morning . That day came , the carriage was outside , he climbed into the carriage as he sat there he could see by the curtain curious faces by the windows peeping to were he was and demanded the driver to leave immediately, and so the horses started to move and gellert sighed in relief now that he was leaving the village .The 12 houred travel he slept in peace and was awakened when the driver informed him they were almost to Godrics Hallow , he stayed up thinking about what was the first thing he was gonna do when he gest there and wondering if Bathilda had a library full of books to find more information about the hallows.

He looked by the window and stared at the blue sky and lovely nature with living Green grass,trees,hills, animals and lakes of glittery pure wáter. He started to eat his food that brought along some peaches.

Gellert hoped to finish this journey and not let a simple thing hold him back even if it was a Insignificant creature or person that would try to question him ambitions to do with such things, he cant let anyone stop him now .

Soonly he arrived safe ad sound to the village Godrics Hallow getting off the carriage and paying the driver, suitcase in his hand he is still dumbfounded trying to figure out where is the house of Bagshot , thers a lot of houses and people walking around some minding thier own buisness and others taking some glances at him, for being a wizard that cante ven find the old house he doesnt feel amused , wondering if this place is fulled with witches and wizards or regular non magical people. He started walking through the streets alone glancing everywhere , it took some minutes until a person came up to him, a middle aged man with dark hair lanky and wobbly , “You must be Bathildas great nephew Gilbert right”? he said in a worried tone . Gellert looked him directly in the eye and said “Its Gellert…Gellert Grindelwald, and yes that i am, and you are”? said in a cold tone of his. “Oh great my bad mister Grindelwald, im Howard Spacek pleased to meet you i was told by misses Bagshot that you were going to come today, i will be honored to show you were her house is” he said in a cheerfull tone, “Please let me help you with that sir” he said pointing at the suitcase, Gellert gave it to him not saying a thankyou to the Young man, he walked in front of him while the youngster explained were the house was. As soon they found the old house with a lot of flowers and trees. Gellert faced to see Howard and thanked him for showing the way , Howard gave him the suitcase and responded to him in a nice tone clearly he was a happy boy. But gellert wasnt sure if he was a wizard or not but didnt mind discovering the secret. Gellert entered through the gate , walked to the front door of the house and knocked on it, seconds he tried to open the door but it was locked . He went around the house and saw a elderly woman from a distance carrying some Wood sticks in her hands she wasnt turna round to see him, so gellert left his suitcase and walked were she was .


	2. Old faces new ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah the good old Bathilda Bagshot

 

Gellert walked straightly towards his Great Grandmother , she didnt seem to notice or hear him. “Hello Miss Bathy” he said in a cheerfull tone, the Elder woman startled and quikly glanced up to see him, “Oh my,Is it really you Gellert?!”Oh im so happy too see you ,well my goodness look at you all grown up and with a mustache your quite the adult looking now dearly “she exclaimed. Laughter and joy between the two family members . “Let me help you with those Bathy” Gellert pointed at the stack of Wood she piled in her arms, she handed them to him gadly with a smile in his face , “Oh why thank you my dear it was about time a strong man helped me around here, speaking of men did you meet Howard Spacek right”? she question to her nephew . “Oh yes i wasn’t expecting none of that but he helped me find your house, if it wasn’t for him i would already be lost in the Woods, come on lets go” finishing his sentence giving Bathilda a quick kiss on the cheek and they started to walk directly back to the house.

“I always lock my house when im gone you never know what can happen around here” while taking out a key to unlock the wooden door, “Well im glad to see some family similarities in you Bathy” he chuckled at the comment entering the old house. Bathilda went to the kitchen, Gellert left the pile of Woods near the fireplace looking around the house properties, it was kinda of warm everywhere so he decided to take of the black coat of his, He was so distracted that he felt a soft gentleness in his leg. He looked down and found a black cat purring in delight of his presence , negativity fulled his head and kicked the cat out of the way, it hissed at him and stood near a armchair. He sat in the seat and sighed, closing his eyes, sucking all the silence that would last for a moment as soon as her aunt grandmother entered the room with a plate full of cakes, a teapot and cups, behind her were floating magically ., the teapot elegantly served the coffee in the cups and one already served approaching the hand of man seated in his place. When he grabbed the cup he felt a burning sensation on his fingers but he liked it ,taking a drink of the coffee he felt the hot liquid pass inside his throat savoring the taste.

“Well I am fascinated that someone in the family decided to visit me for so long , what brings you here Gellert”? with a questioned face seeing the man sitting next to her.

“Well for a long time I finally decided to check if the Deathly Hallows actually exist well most of all I have had the knowledge since I was studying in Durmstrang… all that time I forgot because I had to deal with a normal life, but I know that its nothing but a story in a childrens book …but it would be very interesting to know more or where you can find these objects, forgive me for not telling you all the subject that I am relieving in the letter that I sent but I only came to discover that Bathy”. He reveald in a embarrassed and guilty tone looking done to his empty cup.

“Oh my goodness Gellert well im glad that you told me the whole truth in person and words to hear at, and well about the Hallows if they truly exist I will help you in fact I have a library full of different kind of books , a bit desorganized but magic can help us”. She positively said, “Oh don’t worry about the desorganized library ive seen more worst myself,” he laughed off.

“Oh im glad to hear that in fact im going to start finding you a room in this house , I will let you know of it when im done” she said after eating a strawberrie pastrie. They both enjoyed and proceeded to finish.

Later Gellert was climbing to up the stairs to find the library Bagshot had in her house filled with thousonds of books in a wooden bookshelf, old chairs, a table, lamps and a single window across the room , walking towards it , nothing but silence can be heard seeing throw the dusty glass to behold a valley of greenish grass, trees, blue sunny sky and a flock of goats running around the hills some white and only a single black one laying down on the ground.

He returned his attention to the room and starting to look titles of each book looking for the indicated to start reading.Already it is found now search for that page with the title of the tale to remember and emphasize the forgotten knowledge.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello i would like to thank the people who like my story i myself cant write well but im trying and thank you for staying tune The aesthetic's are made by me <3


	3. Humiliation

 

 

Gellert had awaken from his peacefull sleep in the new bed that Bathilda set up for him yesterday in the night, near the stairs all the way to the dark corners of the house, the dark silent room from a distance he could hear a rooster starting to sing for the rising sun, he stayed layed in the warm bed snuggling with the soft blanket ,feeling so relaxed with his head against the big fluffy pillow , trapping the roof of the room with his eyes .Until the sunlight went through the window to give the wall a big hug .

At last getting up stretching from the bed to go to the bathroom to do his necessities, washing his teeth ,splashing cold water to his face to be more active today, slowly rising his view to encounter Heterochromia an anomaly in the eyes in which irises are of different color, his tired, pale, sad, serious face that has charged all his life since she died in his house, obviously that person no longer cared about anything today but at the same time feelings of guilt that would fallow his actions trying to save that miserable life .

He went back to the room to change the pajama clothes he wore over. Coincidentally he always liked wearing black clothes he never really preferred to use another kind of color because they were very flashy for a person like him, Walking out of the room until he remembered the book he found yesterday at the library, grabbed it and put it in a small bag of his… attached to his waist belt. He went down the stairs to see the living room lit by the sunlight, windows opened the air was coming a little cold breeze but it was comfortable for a summer .

There was a good smell of food that came from the kitchen, went to see and found Bathilda cooking some star eggs with bacon the table was already ready and he gave the good morning to her

“Good Morning Great Bathy i had a pleasent night thank you what about you” he added.

“Oh good morning dear Gellert I had a wonderful dream as always almost ready for dinner to start a new day”

she commented while serving the eggs and bacon on each plate . Gellert sirved The jug of orange juice in each glass so the dinner started .

“So … Gellert tell me a Little more about your self, do you have a wife … any children in particular? She asked wanting to know more of her great nephew that really doesn’t talk much of his personal life.

Gellert almost choked on his juice but was able to control it before making a wheezing noise .

“Um well i never had any children of my own , but i did have a Fiancée”.

He said looking elsewhere but not directly to Bathildas face , a surprised face full of any questions she wanted to ask him,

“Oh really a Fiancée… whats her name is she in Bulgaria waiting for you to return or going to propose again”?

Grindelwald looked at her and said .

“Oh yes but sadly she passed away she had highly risked Tuberculosis her name was Vinda Rosier she died at age 30, but now she's resting in peace safely”.

He sadly said pecking his bacon with the fork in his hand.

“Oh im so sorry about the passing of your Fiancée Gellert i didn´t know im sorry about the questions”,she said while picking up the finished plate . Gellert returned to eat his bacon quickly and stood up holding the empty plate and put it in the sink .

“Ah dont worry the past is past, the future is now thank you for the dinner”, telling her while walking to the back door of the kitchen, outside to see the view .

“Well now I think I will walk around here or farther“.He complained, dramatically rolling his eyes.

“Ah yes go relax yourself dont go missing please”. Her voice echoing in the house.

While walking alone under the summer he thought not let people question him about his normal life or try to console him, not show a weak side about the mistakes and bad causes he did facing a stressful situation or going through a bad time, the people in that life tryed to help but just make everthing more worst. Including when there was no wizard or witch to cure the sickness he had to adress to a non magical person, but it was all just a waist of time.

He wished to have someone that would care about , feel understood, and not just…

Knowing that someone loves you means a lot. And it's a very important thing when you're stressed out. Problems seem minor and easier to cope with when talking to the right person. Wanted to have a loving life again someone with who can identify more than the other, it's best to wait for that precious desperate moment missing.

Thinking so many things that make him feel weak inside he found himself far from where he came from, around him there was a great infinite valley again said really is the magic of nature, that flock of goats the same ones that he saw in the dusty small window.

Sat in the grass opened his small bag with Undetectable Extension Charm  to put multiple objects he needed ,trying to get the book putting all his arm inside feeling different objects but not the book something was wrong to pull his wand with the spell Lumos to reflect the light inside the dark bag, found it and started looking for the page marked with a pencil on the first sentence he stayed before sleep.

An hour by now passed so in of the literature in his mind and voice.

He felt that something coming quickly to his direction would it didn’t sound human he slowly removed his attention from the page to meet the face of a black rambunctious billy goat, male of course, it beep at him starting to act dangerous enough , Gellert quickly got up backing away from the wild animal but it just started to get more aggressive at him bobbing its head up and down showing the hard pointy horns , this scared Gellert not knowing what to do at this point, ready to take out his wand to use a deathly spell on the Insignificant animal.

A yell came coming closer that came from a young Auburn haired boy running so fast where the scene was taken.

“WILLIS STOP THERE”!!! He yelled at the billy goat.

Hiding his wand slyly to his pocket eye contacting the youngster from seeing ,who ran to the so called Willis, grabbing its horns backing away from the older man until having full control of the goat, the boy panting looking up to him at the face ,wild bushy spiky red hair, heavy freckled face, pale skin, a look of anger , blue eyes widened, gulping throat trying to catch a breath and speak up

“I'm extremely sorry Sir ,s-sorry for my embarrassment with my goat I did not wanted it to run towards you I lost sight of it I swear excuse me sorry…sorry to Interrupt your personal matter” he said blush across his face and a shaky brit voice of his.

“I suggest directly towards you to have this wild beast of yours tied up well or get rid of it because clearly i can see that you have multiple goats to carry on… may i ask you who gave you the permission to have all this goats on the land property of Miss Bathilda Bagshot”? he said in a angry tone.

“Oh um i have personal permission of Miss Bagshot to bring my goats here its true i know her.”he said .

“Interesting and what is your lastname”? he said to the boy eyes never leaving him.

“Dumbledore” he added.

Gellert looked at him with a angry suspected face at the shorter male

“Okay then, i believe you , but keep a good eye on your animals the next time understood”? he almost said yelling.

“Yes-s-s sir yes excuse me i should go n-now.” Stuttering voice and left with the Billy goat.

Gellert soon went back walking angryly to the Bagshot house , once getting there slammed the door of the kitchen, going for a glass of water to calm himself and sat down on a chair

“GOODHEAVENS GELLERT ARE YOU OKAY”?? she asked worried.

“Yes yes yes i am nothing to worry about everthing is okay” he responded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope its okay <3


	4. Revealed truths

“Are you sure you look like you just saw a thestral” she laughed while opening a fish can.

“Oh well i just overreacted thats all “ he said calmly to her.

“Of what exactly”? ,she asked while feeding her black cat at the window.

Gellert felt a bit of embarrasment to tell his grandmother of the ridiculous moment that happened.

“Oh just a Little nonsence with a boy and his goat out there… he told me that he knows you , that you gave the permission to bring his goats to your land property … um Dumbledore something like that? He said while scratching his chin.

She turned her head from the window with a surprised face, aproached were he was standing still scratching his chin, putting her hand on his left shoulder and said.

“Oh Aberforth yes i know him, hes a very busy boy with all those silly goats of his never seems to let them go hahahahaha”!

she chuckled, Gellert stared down at her Rolling his eyes , turned his head at another direction to stare at instead.

“Hahaha yes silly pretty goats they are, and where you meet that boy?” telling her while backing away from her.

“Oh well actually i first met his mother, the family moved here after his father killed those three muggles quite the scandal” she said before Gellert Interrupted her questioning.

“Muggles”?

“Oh well thats how we call the non magic people here in England a person who does not have particular type of skill or knowleged or just doesn’t have magical powers like us” she informed the curious tall man.

“Oh i see now… his father killed three muggles you say how? Now he sounded really interested.

“Well you see Percival Dumbledore that is the father ,married a Muggle-born witch named Kendra with whom he had three children Albus, Aberforth and Ariana Dumbledore. At the age of six, Percival's daughter Ariana was assaulted by three Muggle boys. The incident left her permanently traumatised and unable to control her magic powers. Percival, in a fit of vengeful rage, attacked her assailants, this resulted in his arrest and conviction by the Ministry of Magic. He was sentenced to Azkaban prison, where he later died. You see Percival's attack on the Muggle children led many to believe that he was a supporter of the notion of blood purity. However, this was almost certainly untrue as Percival's own wife was a Muggle-born witch. However, the Dumbledore family kept its secrets well, I met her from the day they moved in here Godrics Hallow and closely became a friendship with her and the three poor children ”

“Wow it sounds like the happiness of that family collapsed into the abyss … what a tragic thing really, does the mother still live Bathilda? He softly asked turning around from her.

 

“No unfortunately she died last month June, Ariana was developing an Obscurial its a result of having suppressed her magic through psychological or physical abuse, usually for fear of being persecuted by Muggles… It loses its control and releases it as an invisible, or almost invisible, destructive wind, or it can physically transform itself into it I believe so that’s what the young girl suffered I never actually got to see her outside the house ,Her other two children the boys, were studying and Hogwarts the minor Aberforth came back to Godrics Hallow and was with his mother who was still alive but then she died ,the eldest son Albus I think they sent him back to take care of his two siblings”

She finished all the truth that Gellert wanted to know. The man felt strange to hear this whole explicit subject thinking of such bad tragedy, seconds later the voice of the old lady talked once again but with positive voice.

“You know something that came to my mind this young Albus, he finished all his Academy of study at Hogwarts, hes a very intelligent, mature ,dedicated, friendly teenager and has a passion for advanced knowledge I think he would be very useful for this quest of yours … you know what they say two heads are better than one , interested in the proposal “ She clapped her hands, big smile on her face and big sparkly eyes waiting the answer.

“I think I'll have that in mind Bathy” he winked at her with a bright smile.

“Excellent I will have this in communication” she cheered.

Can i ask a favor could you go buy me some vegetables for dinner please. She plead.

Of course Bathilda where I'm going to ? he asked kindly.

At a little store near the bridge close to the river

Okay I will be back home he said while grabbing the money and walking outside the front door, closing it and began to walk quickly to the place that he was sent to buy .

He reached the bridge that was under a river, saw the place where they sold and began to choose the vegetables, chose ,payed and went back down the road that came.

Way and Way until his name he was yelled from a male voice, turned to see and it was Howard Spacek , who waved at came running to Gellert like a lost puppy

“Good day Sir Grindelwald how how’s it been to you in Godrics Hallow, like the Environment? He asked with a joyfull tune.

Ah yes its very Beautiful that's the word to describe this mysterious place filled with hidden suprises huh enjoying as the day I came thank you very much now if you would excuse I need to leave

“Ah Sir wait , me and my Family will have a christening of my brothers new born in the afternoon would you like to come it will be splendid?! He said in hope eyes.

“Oh dear Howard I am truly sorry i will not be able to attend this important ceremony for you and your family I have some important issues to attend to, now I give you my cheers and go be happy bye now” Gellert said and walked away not turning back his head to the man.

“Can I ask you a question”? Howard said

“Yes” gellert boringly responded.

He approached slowly next to him ,looking at the sides and murmured

“It is true that you come from a family of pure blood wizards and witches”? he said.

Gellert felt Paralyzed of the unexpected question. He slowly directed his eyes to know the other green eyes of the man in front ,being silent. The other chuckled at proceed to say

“Don't worry your personal secret is safe with me… look I'm a Squib” he softly spoke near him

Gellert did not understand that last word or the meaning of it but just stared in silence

“A Squib is someone who was born into a wizarding family but hasn’t got any magic powers. Kind of the opposite of Muggle-born wizards, but Squibs are quite unusual." He said to him.

 

Gellert looked at him and said. “Oh I didn’t know that’s um interesting Spacek are you family here are wizards too?”

 

“No I came to Godrics Hallow with my brother here to live hes also a squib, my family ties don’t live here you see they all live in different places” he said looking at his shoes.

 

He was relieved that this man told him what he really was a descendant from wizarding family, just that he didn't get that ability.

 

“Well thank you for sharing and forgiveness for your situation I give blessings to you and your brother and his new born” he said to Howard patting him on the shoulder.

 

“Do do you think its posible to teach me some magic like you… a wand or something”?

 

Gellert felt guilty but would know that this would be impossible and would only waste his time teaching someone who can not do magic.

 

“Look you must understand that at your age and the ability you have would be impossible and difficult to get these teachings is the truth that I tell you do not take it wrong I think you're already adapted to this life of muggles that you had to enter you are a person already extraordinary and kind continue like this and good things will come to you”

 

Howard looked at the floor with a sad face but with understanding then smiling at Gellert.

 

“Thank you sir I appreciate it bye for now have good days” he aded and left.

 

Gellert sighed and then went to Bathildas house, opened the door and found Bathilda in the kitchen with another lady who was helping her ,he greeted at the two and left the debt he had in his hands and went up the stairs to get to his room decided to take a bath this time using the help of magic and began his Cleaning.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <3


	5. Know

 

Yesterday Bathilda went to the Spacek Familys christening, she invited her nephew if he wanted to go but he just told an excuse of not going , so she left and he stayed in the house, the sun was going down Bathilda came back with some Little gifts that the family gave she even told him that Howard send him some chocolates and a Phoenix Flame chain jewelry with trailer ,indeed it was really beautiful and very well made, kept it in his room.

Two days passed and Grindelwald was aware that the 18 year old Albus Dumbledore will be helping him with the Hallows in fact he was coming to meet today at the Bagshot house. If he would be sharing with another person already knowing what happened to his family and life Gellert would have to show some respect for the boy and not treat him like trash and earn his trust enough to take advantage.

Now is the day he already finished Investigating where the tomb of some of the brothers will be, Ignotus Peverell was the youngest of the three Peverell.

According to the fable of the three brothers, he was the most cunning of the three, and after mocking death using magic, he took advantage of the offer of this one to grant a wish to each. He did not trust death by any means and instead of asking for something for his own desires, he asked for a way to evade death.

The death reluctantly took his cloak of invisibility and gave it to Ignotus. This layer, unlike others, was not losing its qualities over time, making it a very precious object.

Ignotus used the cloak of invisibility to hide from death, successfully away for many years of this. Finally, when he was an old man and after having lived a happy and long life, Ignotus took off his cloak, passed it on to his son, and greeted death as an old friend, and went with it on his own terms and not those of death.

Ignotus was buried in Godric's Hallow , so that is crossed in the list but still did not know where the hell would be the wand of Elder and the Stone of Resurrection Incredible this would really be a difficult adventure but it may be hope just not now …

Began to dress formally for the new partner and not show up as a crazy naive Madman that was spending fantasising on stupidity that… wait in reality it did not make sence going for something that hardly exists only written in a book …. No no no No concentrate Gellert you will have them very soon.

Gellert walked in circles in the room and was getting irritated at what time the boy would come.

Bathilda was down in the living room on the armchair weaving waiting the knock on the door… five minutes passed and they knocked on the door .

“Gellert hes here” she warned him.

Gellert heard Bathilda calling for him that the guest arrived at the front door. He quietly went to the bathroom to see himself in the mirror arranging the moustache and proceed to go down the stairs .

Voices were already being heard between the two persons .

His eyes searched a tall young man holding two large books , purple waistcoat, that went over the white shirt with long elegant sleeves, black pants , High heeled buckle boots,milky skin, red auburn short hair but curly, gentle freckles on his cheeks and nose, his blue eyes light bright, well defined eyebrows, long eyelashes ,defined little cheekbones, perfect jaw, and plump pink lips , smiling at him back .

He walked towards him Albus slightly shorter than Gellert himself.

“Albus this is my great Nephew Gellert Grindelwald , Gellert this is … oh son you do the honors please” she happyly said at him.

“Albus Percival Wulfric... Brian... Dumbledore”. He gadly spoke up looking up at the older man.

“What a ridiculously long name” gellert joked at the boy infront of him the three persons laughed at it,Albus blushed with a curvy smile bright White flaw teeth .

“Hahahaha thank you sir nice to meet you in person” he handed out his right hand to hand shake.

Gellert took his smooth hand taking it with the palm facing downward.

He bows kissing towards the offered hand and touches the knuckles with his lips, while lightly holding the offered hand.

“The plessure is all mine” he said smiling eyes looking down at him still bowing at the Young man, Albus then smiles up at him at lets out a sigh along with a chuckle, then Gellert slowly returns from his standing position .

“Oh im glad the both of you have many things in common” Bathilda cheers with her arms on her back.

“Yes we do have brilliant minds “ Gellert smiled at Bagshot returning quikly his view to Dumbledore.

“I guess we do” albus cleared his throat looking at Bathilda.

“Come on both please I have some cinnamon biscuits with chocolate” Bagshot said while entering the kitchen.

“Of course” Albus answered and looked at Gellert “Mister Grindelwald”?

“You first please, let me hand your books to put somewhere here “ Gellert smiled down at him.

Albus thanked him handing the two books .

He stretched out his arm and turned aside for the young man to pass putting the books on a chair .

Albus noded at him and started walking to the kitchen felt Gellert behind him and sat down near the sink.

Gellert sat down next to Bathilda , each of them having a glass of milk and cinnamon biscuits, Albus took a biscuit and poor it in the milk and introduced in his mouth and raise his sight to see the others.

“So mister Grindelwald where you come from”? cleaning his mouth with a napkin.

“Bulgaria” he responded taking a sip at the milk .

“What are your achievements here in Godrics Hallow”?

“Well I came because I wanted to make sure… well rather know if the Deathly Hallows actually exist I understand that one of the three brothers Peverell lived and died here … are you are familiar with the Tale of the Three Brothers”.

He curiosly looked at Albus.

Albus thought and then responded saying that he never actually know any of these things but said he will invistagate more about it to look good with the man.

Grindelwald felt no problema at all.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art used is made by my favourite Artist Seadoggy it is the reason why i wanted to write a fanfic of this Aged Difference Au <3  
> i hope yall like it sorry my chapters are sort of long or short but you know  
> She is literally the Queen of Grindeldore or GGAD but shes chinese so your gonna find all her comics in that . In the Tumblr one is translated in English lol  
> you can find her art in Weibo, Lofter, Twitter and Tumblr  
> https://m.weibo.cn/u/3029644661?uid=3029644661&luicode=10000011&lfid=1076033029644661  
> http://seadogs.lofter.com/  
> https://twitter.com/penguinroll/media  
> https://qqyuanxing.tumblr.com/


	6. Sharing is Caring

 

 

Both of them were just outside talking in the garden getting to know eachother more while sitting on a swinging bench Albus was showing him his transfiguration tricks whom he impress enough to Gellert .

“May I?” Gellert’s eyes looking at Albus.

“Of course”. Albus carefully passed the ruby he held between his fingers to Gellert.

Their hands became entangled slightly in the exchange; Albus looked up and inadvertently met Gellert’s gaze, which was unabashedly fixated and staring. He felt his chest tighten slightly in the heat of that gaze.

“You can keep it Sir… i insist” Albus smiled at him putting his hands to the sides of the bench .

“Thank you your so kind” he replied in putting on the pocket of his coat and returned his attention when Albus asked him more about his life without being so annoying … but Mr. Grindelwald did not care about opening towards a new stranger. His childhood , studied in Durmstrang, his adolescence, his adult life, when he met Vinda Rosier in the ministry of Magic in France for a job enterview that she gladly helped him , fell in love, engaged , both wanted to have a big wedding in Bulgaria, for his family to meet her and move to his mansión, but then a terrible disease killed her, return to France to warn the news and Return the body at her home country , make a funeral, Apologizing to the family for not saving the life of thier loved one, forget about it and work with family businesses.

Albus Heard the interesting story but he wanted what was the need to become the Master of Death . So Gellert responded in.

Exercising power as Lord of Death, who believed it meant immortality and invincibility, nullifying the international statute of magical secrecy and creating a new order in which wise and powerful wizards and witches were the benevolent lords of their world, the Conquest and creation of a world magical empire on Muggles.

So that's the reason… Albus felt something sincere on this topic . A adult wanted this for his own desires, He wouldn't know what to think of this .

He shared about how Muggles attacked his sister, who began to move away from happiness, ruined all his family and dreams. A dear friend of him he met at Hogwarts Elphias Doge , who was a good friend from then on.

When Dumbledore and Doge finished their education at Hogwarts they planned to make the then traditional round-the-world together, however, the death of Dumbledore's mother prevented him.

Doge attended his funeral and embarked on the tour of the world shortly thereafter, without Dumbledore.

“I just wish things were right … as I would like to go back to the past and have been there for my sister, i think i ruined everthing i did” Albus said looking down at the grass.

“You see we have both things in common we lost are beloved ones, we should at least revenge them” Gellert spoke up putting his hand on the younger’s shoulder stroking it softly.

“None of that was your fault the real culprits are the filthy Muggles, we must rule over them to teach true power before their empty souls” Gellert said while looking up at the sky.

The message is there but Albus doesn't want to be part of the major conflict this could address a World War.

Albus hopes that these relics do not exist… he can see more good potential in Mr. Grindelwald but would gladly show him that tales are tales in books. There is no logical explanation for having an empire of power it will just fall apart.

Albus looked at the man besides him who was keeping his eyes on the blue sky , his mature appearance, Sharp features Any description of dominated masculinity is there its just spectacular.

“So are you in or out”? Gellert turned to see Albus in a smile

“Im in” he smiles back at him bitting his lower lip.

“Perfect” He responded at stood up to his feet and looked down at Albus, Albus quickly fallowed him while holding his books tight to his chest waiting for a reaction.

Gellert reached inside on his bag to take out the small book Beedle the Barb taking a glance to the cover, eyes looking at the other blue ones and then handing him the book.

“Here i think this would be great to start for you “ he said.

Albus slowly reached to take it, observe, while hearing the other talk .

“So we're all right I'll see you tomorrow Mister Dumbledore”. He said while backing away from him and then turned around walking to the door house.

“Thank you mister Grindelwald see you tomorrow”. He said while walking to the gate of exit.

“ALBUS ALBUS WAIT!!!!!” a desperate female yelled from behind him , it was Bathilda jogging and holding on a pot.

“Here here have this corn soup i made its for you and your siblings to enjoy “

“Oh miss Bathilda thank you so much i … think i have full hands already and if i levitate it well you know muggles” he kindly said at her.Bathilda widened her eyes and gasped.

“Oh oh thats right forgive this old bat” she said loudly.

“I'll walk with you then” she said waiting him to move foward.

“Very well then lets go” he chuckled.

“So you thought well on my nephew”? she questioned him while walking down the road

“He's an extraordinary man I love his youthful spirit and has a valued life “. He said looking at his house.

“I'm really thankful you presented him Bathilda “ he said while opening the door then went inside turning around and levitated the pot fast directly inside the house , Bathilda smiled at him at thanked him.

“I hope you two will become good friends” she said and waved him a goodbye.

“I'll make sure have a wonderfull day” he said and closed the door walking rapidly to the kitchen finding the pot on the fogon then walked to his room , left the books on the wooden table of his … he’s room was messy as always , reading books when he felt bored or had to write letters to Elphias Doge like always.

He missed him a lot and wished they were both touring the world discovering new things, but that’s not happening If he could only withdraw the obscurial that dwelt his dear little sister, Aberforth to continue his education at Hogwarts and maybe Albus could find a job like a professor at Hogwarts or the wizarding newspaper in London The Daily prophet but maybe aim more for teaching advance Transfiguration if he could get the job , the youngest professor there.

He lay down in his bed calmly knowing that Ariana was with Aberforth in the field with the goats, they would come back soon.

He began to read the book that Mr. Gellert lent him. The sun was starting to go down , bright light iluminating his room and heard the door open downstairs voices of emotion and laughter.

He decided to get out of bed to see his siblings While he walked towards where he could hear them ,a blonde head girl with freckles in a blue dress smiled at him jumping to his shoulders .

“Albus your back i missed you” she cheered looking up at him

“I live here Ariana but i missed you too ” placing a Kiss on her forehead .

“Carry me please Albus!!” she jumped on her feet.

“Your so heavy your going to break me .“ he joked and huged her instead.

“Tss not even trying you dummy” she laughed in his chest.

Albus spotted Aberforth looking inside the pot with a smile on his freckled face .

“Wow you made corn soup while we weren't here, until you do something right in this kitchen”. Sarcastic tone on his voice looking at him with a eyebrow rising up.

“Sure says the one who cant even make cheese out of the goatmilk right” he looked at him with a angry look, Aberforth just rolled his eyes and started finding the bowls and spoons.

“Miss Bathilda made us the soup so we should be gratefull someone cares about us in all Godric’s Hallow” he spoke while washing his hands with Ariana and then sitting down around the table.

“Well bless her, ugh shouldn’t you be serving the soup?” he looked at his older brother almost sitting down. Albus just glared up at him with a big smile .

“I saw you were the first to get close to that pot and serve the bowls so proceed I dont want to invade your beautiful space dear Aberforth” he said while getting up to get the bread .

Aberforth started whining grabbing the pot and began to serve in every bowl the right amount for everyone.

Done and the three of them started praying closing thier eyes and began to eat. While eating Ariana questioned Albus why did he go to visit Bathildas house. He responded looking at the two of them.

“She asked me a favor to know her nephew who came all the way from Bulgaria and he needed some help in books so i already offered myself “ he said.

Aberforth paused from eating looking at his brother pursing his lips and swallowed .

“For how long will this be” Aberforth said.

Albus looked at him just pausing thinking of what to say .

“I'm not sure but I know what I do don't worry I can still take care of Ariana, he's a reasonable man I assure you” he returned eating his bread looking at Ariana, she smiled at him before taking the glass of water to her lips.

“Can i meet him Albus” she replied.

“I dont think that would be a good idea, i mean i dont even know him Ariana” Aberforth raised his voice.

“I guess… hes not a bad man” Albus said while picking up the empty bowl and glass to the sink.

“We don't know his true intentions”Aberforth said while serving his glass with water.

“He has good intentions” Albus said starting to clean the used bowl and glass.

“Sure he does” Aberforth said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Reads audience !!


	7. How can you mend a broken heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♥♥♥  
> song lyrics  
> ↓  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuM9NVB1fqQ

The next day Albus was awaken by his tyto alba it was on his chest nibbling it’s beak against his nose, Albus started to stretch all his body and let out a big sigh, decided to get up and feed his owl, Fixed his bed, went to the bathroom and walked downstairs to go start making breakfast, eggs, sasuages, bread, Apple juice and grapes.

The table is perfectly ready, now awake the others, he went to pick up Ariana first who was already awake and found her reading a book still lying in bed.

It seems that she had not noticed when he entered the room.

“Hey there sunflower, good morning slept well?” he said to well sitting besides the bed ruffling her blonde wavy hair and then with a flick of his wand her hair started Combing its self to turn into two braided pigtails.

“Good morning Albby jejeje thanks” she said toaching her hairdo, then she closed her book to put it on the table that was besides the bed.

“Get ready to eat come on now “Albus said smiling at her and stood up to walk outside the room “Yes sure” he Heard her said.

He went to wake up his brother who found him snoring and drooling on his pillow and tousled blankets like a mess almost touching the floor.

He nudge his cheek with a finger with a ew expression but couldn’t help but burst out a loud laugh that soonly woke up his brother, a startled scared look on his face and then faced the other way on the bed to not look at Albus laughing state.

“Good morning sloth get up breakfast is ready” he grabbed the pillow and threw it on Aberforths head, Albus ran out of the room and found Ariana waiting on the chair and sat down with her, but Aberforth took a long time and they started eating.

He finally came to the kitchen and dress differently and started to eat too.

“So what time you won't be in the house Albus”? Aberforth said with food in his mouth, Albus got confused with the question that was asked and answered his brother with his mad face.

“What time of what, im always here” Albus said eating the grapes, Aberforth looked at him at scoffed.

“You already forgot bright mind, you said yesterday that you would be helping that guy from Bulgaria… Bagshots nephew or whatever” Abe said and continued to eat, Albus then paused and widened eyes looking right to left rapidly and stood up.

“Oh oh i forgot all about that oh geez,uhm maybe at 10 probably excuse me i need to dress up “Albus stood up and ran to his room closing the door.

As he could forget what he was going to do today If he didn't show up with Mister Grindelwald today hes going to loose his respect, he wouldn't let him even talk to him or take himself seriously with the man.

At last he was already presentable to impress and wait for the exact time to leave, he took the small book Beedle the Barb that was lent to him. He walked downstairs and crashed with Aberforth, Albus gasped and Aberforth pushed him away.

“Stop doing that it’s anoying… so your ready huh, fancy like always i see” Abe said looking up and down at him.

“You're trying to conquer or something, like with that ravenclaw lad” he smirked at Albus.Who was frightened and approached the with a disapproved face.

“Shut up you dont know anything about that, okay and Mister Grindelwald is a grown Adult man and he is mature!”

“Yeesh lets hope you dont get comfortable” he said and walked away from his older brother, Aberforth may be just 15 but he needs to learn some respect Alb thought and just rolled his eyes,following him outside.

Finding Ariana playing outside with the tyto alba, she looked at her two brothers and walked up to them while holding the owl.

“So your going now, don't worry I can take care of Aberforth without the goats throwing him into the river” she joked and added a flower on Albus hair. Then he kissed her cheek and Aberforths cheek who was distracted, whipe his cheek with his fingers and walked away from Albus.

“I will be back, okay Sunflower” Albus said looking down at her and hugged her.

“BYE”! she yelled. Albus waved at her and left to Bagshots place. As he was approaching he managed to see two men in front of the Bagshot house, what he saw was that the other man on the left gave a bag to … Mister Grindelwald , he gasped and ducked his head , running a hand on his hair combing it, he stopt his walk when he saw the flower Ariana gave him minutes ago, he stood there looking at the flower and bend his knees to lift it , he stared at it and put it in the pockets of his pants and continued to walk were the men were, eyes roaming up and down to see how close he was getting. He arrived at the scene of the older men who were conversing and they noticed their presence,he smiled and gave them the good mornings to the two, they greeted at him .

Gellert walked to Albus opening his mouth but didn’t let the words out, when he notice that the other man with black hair was still standing behind him “Dear Spacek do you mind,im going to hang out with mister Dumbledore now”

“Oh ugh yes Sir Grindelwald um are you going to leave the bag to miss Bathilda or..”? he questioned at him. Gellert realized what was given to him and looked at Albus and Howard.

“Oh yes of course… i will be back” Gellert said walking to the gate. Albus was left with Mister Spacek who looked at him and both of them smiled to eachother.

“Hi there, you know him” Albus said.

Howard then spoke “Oh yes i do, he is great jejeje… ive never seen you before new here in Godric’s Hallow?

“Oh no, always lived here” Albus responded. Gellert came closing the door and he was in the middle of the two now arms crossed, looking at Howard who then thanked them and left. Gellert turned his head and talked to Albus .

“Good to see you again Albus sorry about that, so you now know about what were going to do” he eyed at him. Albus got closer and handed him the shared book “Yes i now know the tale of the three brothers thank you for sharing Mister Grindelwald”. Gellert smirked taking the book, raising his head still keeping his eyes down at Albus and then asked to boy.

“Do you know where the graveyard is, i Heard in every Little village they have one right”?

“Oh yes we do have one Sir, i will show you the way” Albus nodded and with a clumsy finger pointed the way, they started walking to the graveyard. They reached it, walking around to get where all the tombs could be seen, Gellert walked in front of Albus, hands behind his back looking everywhere around him, Albus then stopt when he found his mother’s tomb that had dried flowers, pulled out his wand and with a spell new flowers appeard, he smiled putting his hands covering his face almost crying.

Gellet hummed confusedly looking for Albus, he saw him on his knees in front of a tomb, then aproached where he was. “Whats wrong” he said. Albus heard him and turned his head to look up at him, and sighed standing up.

“Oh this is my mother’s tomb Kendra Dumbledore” he said eyes looking at the flowers.

“Did you know one of the Hallows, the resurection stone it brings people back from the dead, I don’t think its permanent like living but you can see their soul “ he looked at Albus .

“Would you like to see her again , your Father maybe” who turned to look at him with his face astonished but... does not know that to think, he would like to apologize very much to his parents.

“I would like to more apologize at both of them, at least see their faces again” he said.

“Don’t worry I will promise to make your life happy I assure you that” he said putting his arm around the boy’s shoulders to console him. Albus felt his legs tremble, the boy looked from his side and couldn't help the fond smile appearing on his lips as he found Gellert's different colored irises now noticing them more closely, he smiled at Albus with a wink.

Albus couldn't afford to hug Gellert and embarrass himself further, because he knew he would be a stuttering, blushing mess who probably would say something that he'll regret later, he honestly didn't think that the man would mind it much, he was maybe disconcerted and maybe he'll understand that Albus was beaing sad . Gellert withdrew a little from him, and offered his hand to the young auburn head who gladly accepted it, the two looking at each other. Albus frowned deepened and he looked at Gellert with a confused expression and the man just plainly looked unbothered and casual and —, "Oh," He mumbled.

“Come I think we should leave now” he said starting to led the boy away from here, locking their hands togerther they left.Gellert was planing something tonight with Albus, but will let him know later.

 

 

 

 


	8. Hearts Desire

 

The two men were walking thier way back on the streets, they were not longer holding hands as they wanted, to avoid the scandols of people who live here. They walked side by side, Gellert wanted Albus to show him where he lived to have the pleasure of knowing better his mood. They came to a two-floor house surrounded by bushes.

Albus turned to see the older man with a little worried face, Gellert in the other half had an unreadable expression.

”Here I live … so we will not continue to investigate about the deathly hallows?” he said crossing his arms.

“Not today I think you should refresh your mind more, leave it aside we have plenty of time to continue” Gellert said looking at the house.

“Okay then see you another day Mister Grindelwald” He said, turned to enter his house when he suddenly felt a warm touch on his back.

“Do you have any knowledge of how wizards send messages here”? He said with a deep voice. Albus frozed at the question, then let out a chuckle turning to met Gellert’s presence standing to close to him, he felt to back away from him but then felt his back hitting the door, looking up at him ,reaching the door knob.

“Y-yes I know we use owls to send letters to the destinations we want, I can lend you a quill and ink if you want”

He said feeling his face slowly heat up.

Gellert saw the foolish reaction of Albus, and then agreed to the favor.

“Please come in Sir” Albus said moving quickly inside all the way up his room runing to find a quill and ink.

Gellert entered seeing the big living room that was silent, and sat down the brown cozy couch where he found himself face to face with an owl facial disk with heart shape, it looked fancy but he couldn’t help to caress it.

Albus found the items needed by the older man, then stopped to see if the blushing heat on his face disappeared in his mirror. When he went to go find him, stole Albus breath when he saw him sitting on his couch next to his owl petting its feathered chest, arm draped across the back of the couch and crossed legs.

Mr. Grindelwald was staring at him, intently and unmovingly, eyes sometimes racking up and down his body, but Albus knew he didn't mean anything by it. He played with his own hands and felt his cheeks already warming up and down his neck.

The boy then cleared his throat awkwardly “Here you go, there all for you Sir” said while handing him the items, Gellert stood up to his feet and took them gently.

Gellert raised his eyebrows and said. “Thank you so much, I do not know what I would do without you”.

“Your very welcomed Sir, can count on me in what you want” Albus lifted his view to the taller man.

“Do you know who I will be sending letters to”? Gellert said.

"Um … who” Albus said, giving a few steps towards Gellert unconsciously, he worried his lips between his teeth and saw Gellert following with his eyes that movement.

“None other than my good friend Dumbledore” he said looking at the shorter male. Who had a smile on his pink lips.

“You would not mind if I sent you a letter tonight, I plan something and I need you to be there with me, does it bother you, it will only be tonight“.

"W-what?" Albus stuttered nervously and tried to smile but it came out more as a cringe, "I mean yes you can send me a letter tonight theres nothing wrong, I will be there"

His chest warmed up at Gellerts wide smile.

“Excellent I hope you don’t fall asleep” he said while walking to the door. After the older man left and Albus shut the door. Albus was thankfully that none of his siblings were present in the house to judge him, especially his brother.

He started looking for dirty clothes to start washing this time, decided to use magic because the last time he did it by hand it did not manage to remove the soap that was trapped in the fabrics, with a cleaning spell _Scourgify_ to start washing the clothes, he prefers to sweep the house.

It was almost over and just needed to sweep the room of his brother who surprisingly has his room more orderly than him, lie because he found a pile of disorganized papers on the table.

He could not avoid reading or looking at what was in the papers that belong to Aberforth’s. Some were drawings, duelling spells, letters of his friends and a letter that was not all finished but was heading towards a girl.

Did not bother to read the letters and the type of literature that Aberforth dominated, so he decided to order them leaving it in a stack of papers. He finished all the dust that was gathered with the broom and went to throw it out.

The clothes were ready and began to lay them out in the sun to dry.

Meanwhile in the House of Bagshot Gellert was writing a letter in the library thinking of not being to secret of it… nevermind it will be. Gellert sighed and covered his face with one hand, exactly what time will be this meeting … he did not know it because he wanted everyone in Godric’s Hallow are asleep to not witness this moment.

He did not want to encounter a muggle to be terrified by two wizards performing some kind of magic in the night.

He finished writing the letter to Albus, He lay down in bed for a while to relax his sore back, peaked his eyes and thought of Albus the boy genius but shy at the same time.

He noticed how the young man blushed every time he approached closely, he could not hide his rare reaction… maybe he was intimidated by him or Albus had some preference for sexuality different than Gellert.

He never found it odd to do any affectionate interaction towards a man, he didn't like men like loving a woman with deep desire, but he never felt intimidated by one or any time.

Maybe he should stop showing love to Albus because he didn't want some excited reaction from the boy. He opened his eyes and stopped thinking about it and began to go down to the stairs to eat.

Albus was with Aberforth and Ariana with a goat and it’s new newborn baby. It was tender and adorable, Lying with the mom on the hay, Aberforth just couldn’t stop hugging the baby goat. Albus repeated to his brother to leave it on the ground but Aberforth could not contain his smile gesture the baby with his sister.

“Come on oger carry her!” Abe said looking at Albus handing it over. Albus looked at him and opened his arms to carry it. He carefully passed it to his older brother, Albus had him in her arms watching it’s little white head but in a few minutes the baby started bleating trying to get out of his arms.

“Your daughter doesn’t like me” Albus complained and put the goat down, it ran to it’s mother. Aberforth slapped him hard on the chest “That’s because you don’t take care of them” he said “Come on lets leave them alone” the three of them left to the house.

Each one took a bath, Albus helped Ariana to bathe and finally they were all going to go to bed, Aberforth said goodnight to his siblings and went to sleep.

Albus always read a book to Ariana every night to sleep, of marine adventures. She fell asleep, kissed her goodnight, turned off the candle in the room and closed the door.

Albus walked without making as much noise in the house with the light invoked by his wand, he crashed in front of Aberforth both gasped at the bumb. “Did she fall asleep Albus? He asked.

"Yes she is already asleep" Albus said while walking up the stairs with Abe.

“Ah… well I hope she does not have an episode" Aberforth looked at Albus with a worry face.

“I think it will be fine, she has not had one in two weeks” Albus calmed him.

“Do you think it can be eliminated”? Asked with a soft voice .

"Of course if we pray in that, I hope to find someone who can take it away” putting a hand on Abes shoulder squeezing it.

“Mmm good um thanks for cleaning my room… hey you think you can help me with a letter I'm doing, it's for a girl.

“Ah I see, i thought you had all the girls on top of you at Hogwarts” Albus laughed in a low tone covering his mouth.

“Well, not so much of what I said was not very true, she’s my friend and I like her a lot, we go in the same house”Abe smiled at him.

“Well forget it because I will not help you since you started that gossip with your stupid group of friends,that I was head over heels for Harvey”

“Aahhh but it was true Al, look its in the past and you will not even go back to Hogwarts again since you graduated, all of them would forget about that and you were also the best of all the students intelligent and all… they all respected you for that… come on please” He sat down on his knees with the two palms of his hands together looking up at Albus.

Albus crossed his arms on his chest and angry face letting out a “HMMM” to make it clear that hes Dissatisfied.

“I'm sorry Albus, what I did was wrong and I will never tell gossip behind your back again and I should respect you more” Aberforth plead.

Albus opened an eye looking at his brother and helped him get up.

“This is the first time I hear you apologize, You're forgiven and of course I'll help you write that letter”

“Thanks Albus I appreciate it, just let’s not make it very cheesy hahahaha”

“But girls like cheesy stuff, Let's sleep tomorrow will be a new day… good night” Albus hugged Aberforth who gladly huged him back and both went to thier rooms.

Albus did not change clothes, as he should be attentive to the arrival of Mr. Grindelwald's letter, He locked the door his room to avoid someone come in to find him awake, there was only a candle lighting the room.

Decided to rewrite the letter that his dear friend sent a couple days ago. After waiting three hours he was starting to be half asleep in his bed, but then woke up remembering what was going to happen tonight. He massaged his eyes still lying in bed when he suddenly heard a flapping and scrathing noises outside his window.

This scared him off guard, he sat up watching the window, continued the noises against the window glass, rose to take the candle, lighting to the window to find a bat with a letter on its mouth, he gasped and opened the window up, the bat flew inside his room , rambling everywhere until it droped the letter to the floor and flew out the window.

Albus closed the window seeing the moonlight, he went back to pick up the letter droped, there was nothing at the front just a small symbol vertical line, cutting in half a circle fitted perfectly within an equilateral triangle.

He opened it finding a paper with written words, he sat on the bed not leaving his view on the paper.

Dear Albus

Goodnight, This is Gellert Grindelwald Sorry to quote you this letter so late at night. I wouldn't know how to tell you the truth since I saw you sad when we visited the cemetery. So i waited until you're encouraged again... sorry but I need you to find me in the cemetery again, I'll be waiting .Forgive me for this… I hope you understand.

With Love Gellert.

 

A sigh so loud that he fell back in bed, hands on his face thinking of Grindelwald, that silly thing was the whole secret? Albus thought they would do something else tonight. He can't be mad at him, only that Mister Gellert makes him feel so wanted.

Albus could only nod, speechless as he moved his own hands and placed them on his private part, letting out a loud moan, feeling the narrow hipbones through pants, his thumbs circles, caressing it feeling the heat and growing. When he realized what he was doing, he stopped by carving his two palms in his pants.Turned off the candle and started walking out the room with the lumos spell on his wand.

Nervously he made his way to the door and then narrowed his eyes. He was feeling nervous, why? It made no sense to him, he conquer when arriveing to the front door without making noise.But his heart was beating so fast he couldn’t contain his breathing as well, he tried to get his emotions under control, but was no use.

He felt adrenaline washing over him as he grabbed the door knob and the closer he was stepping outside, his shaking terribly as he plucked all the courage and closed the door. Adding a locking spell to the door _Colloportus._

He had to do this. He really had to... right?

Go find Gellert in under dark night, that is. Albus was nervous and he took a deep breath, leaning his back on the door and clenching his eyes shut, before he looked at the dark environment, and forced himself to walk out there all the way to the cemetary.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked around, house lights off, crickets singing, a starry star above in the sky and took interest not to be scared alone while he was already in the cemetery.

He was standing in the middle of the tombs following the path, with the light of his wand he decided to cast lumos maximum to be able to see more clearly and find him.

illuminating the surrounding area for several minutes after he finally saw him , who was looking at it from a distance with his own wand illuminating, waved at him slowly to come where he was, Albus then walked fastly directly to him and both were standing close to eachother.

You are still a little anxious," The man confirmed and gave a light, friendly squeeze to his hand and pulling it away,

"Sorry about the bat, I don’t believe Bathilda has an owl, did you like it?"

The blue eyed boy shrugged, smiling up at him, "Good, I guess”.

Albus looked down at where Mr. Grindelwald had been holding his hand, but he didn't think much of it —  _didn't_ want to think much of it— because the man was just comforting him, so he nodded again and let out a shaky, "Y-yeah."

 There was then a small period of silence and Albus was feeling more dizzy he didn't know why and he didn't think that he could hold back words like when he sober so he spoke, dragging each word slightly and he blushed for that.

 “So what do we do sir”? He asked.

“Follow, I want to show you something” Gellert snaped his fingers creating a clicking sound and turned away starting to walk.

Without responding he starts to follow behind him, they went to the back of the cemetary.

Albus wonders, they pass stone angels with outstreched wings and hands clasped togerther, marble veined with dirt, he never went to this part of the cemetary hardly anyone ventures here , extending beyond the church grounds and into a thick copse of twisted oak and yew trees.

Gellert stops and points his wand with light onto a tomb much of the inscription has been eaten away by centuries of weather, but the name is there. IGNOTUS PEVERELL. And beneath the name is a mark the same one that Gellert send him in the front of the letter wrapping. Is it the mark mister Geller looks up with adoration?

“This is proof that one of the brothers existed, here is the sign of the Deathly Hallows… so we have clear that if there are out there… somewhere” Gellert said looking at Albus.

Albus turned to see shock on his face, the two stared at each other … Gellert cast lumos maxima more to his wand seeing the grave. It seems to Albus that Gellert is absolutely right he is impressed… Albus saw the grave feeling a bit ashamed the relics exist and now that if only Mr. Grindelwald knew the thoughts that Albus has towards him.

“I really would not know where to start finding an invisible cloak” Gellert said looking down at Albus, hand on his chin.

“What would you do?” he asked.

“I dont know Sir” Albus said looking down the ground. Gellert felt a bit guilty about bringing the boy here in the middle of the night, so he remembered something to recover the mood to Albus.

“Do you know how to apparate dear Albus” Gellert said bending over to find Albus face , Albus looked at him and let out a sly giggle closing his eyes.

“I do know, I haven’t done it for a while”

“Well, we'll need it now, take my arm” Gellert said in a almost loud tone, posing elegantly watching the sky waiting for the child's hand to hold him strong on his arm.

Albus saw him in surprise and took the older man's strong arm, closed his eyes to avoid getting dizzy.Twist away from him and re-doubled his grip: the next thing he knew everything went black; he was pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head, his ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull _._

The two appeared in the desired location that Gellert wanted, Albus released a strong gasp tightly holding his arm Gellert could feel the scratchy nails rubbing over his coat.

They were in the middle of a large meadow around you could see clearly that they were in the middle of a forest, Albus looked at Gellert realizing that he was hugging him strongly apologized and walked away from him. I look around it was dark, silent and soothing up there was a beautiful rain of stars.

Gellert took the hand of Albus indicating that he walked, Albus sighed in love followed him when suddenly yellow lights submerged the tall and long grass to fly up and around them, milloned lights floating beautifully covering them Albus was amazed to see the act before him, left a big smile on his face laughing and the two began to walk looking around.

Gellert watched as the light illuminated the boy's beautiful face.

When Albus felt something sticking to his sleeve, with so much light present he realized that it was a small insect a Firefly , the little one flew away to join the other’s. Albus approached the handsome man watching his beautiful face, this made him feel wanted and loved by Gellert, he wanted to kiss him with pride to the greatest one in the charming atmosphere, but he could not … then hug him with affection instead.

Gellert felt the warm body against his, was as fragile as a drop of water, felt as the head of Albus was attached to his neck and arms hugging his back.

Gellert responded to the hug and put his arms around the little one, sliding his hands on his shoulders, resting his chin on the others head.

Albus realized quickly that his buldge was starting to grow inside his pants. Looked at the man pulling out from the warm hug, and Albus gulped and then.

“Thank you very much for taking me with you tonight and this beautiful scene that you dedicated” Albus smiled at him blushing, blood boiling In his body.

“I would do my best to see that bright smile of yours, your welcome” he said patting his shoulder.

The two of them lay in the grass close to each other to create a warmth, two hours passed until Albus began to feel sleepy, he realized Albus yawning and told him to stay awake to leave.

Disapparition left the meadow. Gellert took Albus directly to his house, Albus held his arm, hands around strongly around it, his head tucked to the side on Gellert’s shoulder. Gellert took Albus to his room without waking the siblings of Albus … layed him on the bed, removing his shoes and covered him with the soft thick blanket. Albus feeled asleep , tired little face of his. Gellert left the room making his way to out the front door of the house and locked it well for their security.

He apparated in his own room falling on the bed and fell asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaay


	9. Again

Tomorrow morning Gellert woke up he had fallen asleep on his stomach in bed all that night. He did not feel like getting up better but he slept a little more.

In the house of the Dumbledores Albus had woken up late because when he got up he felt very tired to do some physical activity, he slept about 20 minutes more until he was awakened by his brother.

“Albus, Albus wake up I didn’t know you were a heavy sleeper like that come on get up and go eat up!

Albus grounded putting the pillow on his face. Aberforth left the room, he got up yawning and stretching himself, he took a warm bath. When he changed clothes in his room he remembered where he was last night.

No less than next to the man who he craves to steal a kiss or maybe more than that ,He laughs at his mischievous thoughts … silly him he noded and went down to eat. When he came to the kitchen he found Ariana decorating a rag doll.

“GOOD MORNING ALLY!” she added.

She stopped leaving the doll on the table to hug him tightly, they hugged for a while they parted and sat down on the chairs.

“Did you sleep well … you took a few hours lying in bed, Nothing bad happened to you, right?

She asked while holding the doll of hers.

He looked up at her, finished the food that he was chewing, swallowed and responding.

“I'm fine and I just wanted to enjoy a day of getting up late, I had the best night of my life” he smiled at her exposing his big white teeth.

“Really, what happened in your night? She asked emocially.

“Well I slept, silly hahahaha” he joked at her. “Oh oh of course jejeje” she said. Albus finished his eating and they both went outside, a bright sunny day like always.

“Albus hey are you going to help me!” Aberforth yelled from a distance and ran where his brother and sister was. He arrived with them, trying to calm his breath down, he looked at his brother with a forced smile,Albus remembered the deal they did yesterday.

“Yes certain I would help you with the letter for the girl of your dreams” Albus hummed in a sing a long tone at his little brother. Ariana squealed in surprise jumping up and down clapping her palms together.

Both laughed at Aberforth who had a shock on his face starting red all his face in embarassment.

“Stop it … umm okay thanks! He said rubbing his palm hand on his neck and cheek, still blushing heavly.

“OH COME ON LETS START WRITING IDEAS FOR THE LOVE LETTER!” Ariana yelled pulling the two on their sleeves dragging her older brothers inside the house.

“It’s not a love letter! Abe said walking around his room, finding the unfinished letter he had been trying to write.

“I don’t understand so what really do you want to write to her Abe? Albus questioned standing next to him.

“Well I just want to write something friendly” he said showing him the letter.

“Why not also with a little of what you feel for her, she'll understand more about your feelings” Albus said.

“Maybe so it can take the time between you two and maybe she will like you too “Ariana said awkwardly.

“Umm I don’t know…okay then I guess should at least try that” Abe said lowering his head to hide his blushing face.

“So then … My love has made me selfish. I cannot exist without you - I am forgetful of every thing but seeing you

again”

Ariana said putting her arms to the air dramatically.

Albus and Aberforth are surprised to hear the phrase of their little sister, jaw opened looking at her who was sitting on the bed.

“Okay then jajajajja Abe laughed and ruffled Ariana’s hair. Albus sat on a chair, seated and bended himself a bit to rest his arms on the table.

He sighed and smiled softly, leaning his chin on his hand again, he still could hear his siblings talking but he didn't pay much attention to it. He was thinking of Gellert, hoping he'd also think about him… when the two aren't together.

“Hello earth to albus” Abe said. Albus snapped away from his thoughts and turned to see the both family members. Ariana and Aberforth they were seeing him back suspiciously.

“Do you have a love interest in someone Ally?” Ariana smiled at him questioning. Albus paused and shook his head in no.

“Oh I don’t have time for those things hahaha” He said standing up from the chair.

"Oh, just curious," Aberforth shrugged and glared back at his letter and begun reading something, he was clearly pretending and Albus merely scoffed, after a couple of seconds he added, "Curious why did you never fancy girls," He muttured under his breath and maybe Albus wasn't supposed to hear, but —oh, shit, he did and he turned around abruptly.

“You know the answer of that Abe” Albus said getting closer to him, making a face to him anoyed.

“Why? Ariana asked looking up to them.

“Don’t worry you will know when your older, it’s just that Albus is envolved more with the books” he said.

“Aww that’s kind of sad, why don’t you fall in love Albus? She questioned him trying to hold his hand.

“Maybe … someday” Albus lied because he was already falling in love. He was starting to think that he wouldn't see Gellert today and he tried to not welcome the sadness in his head, but it soon was erased and forgotten.

Albus turned around and saw Aberforth was actually laughing and Ariana was smiling; he was glad that his siblings were starting to have fun and be more open with this type of things like love, because he remembers when he started dating Harvey the brilliant ravenclaw student, Aberforths group of friends didn't like him so much all because the ravenclaws won Quidditch match with the Gryffindors.

Since then they began to annoy him, relieving much of the students of Hogwarts. They even started making heavy jokes to Albus and Harvey when the two were in their private moments and even Harvey wanted to have the love affair in secret and no longer in public.

But none of that doesn't matter anymore.

Albus spent the whole morning and afternoon in the house with his siblings giving ideas for the letter of Aberforth. They finished and they sent it with the owl to go leave it to the place of destination.

After that the three helped to make the dinner, successfully they finished cooking and ate their delicious food.

It was still by day time, Albus told them that he was going to the house of Bathilda, they accepted it. He started to fix himself, for Mister Gellerts eyes he hoped he'd notice it more in his appearance. You could say another way to conquer it so that he found Albus attractive.

He started walking to the house and walked through the garden and knocked on the front door. The door opened he wished to see Gellert but he found Bathilda greeting him to enter.

She metioned him that she was about to hang her washed clothes and put them outside to dry.

Albus helped to pick up the basket full oh clothes, He looked everywhere to find where Gellert was but he wasn’t anywhere to be found.

Albus was tempted to ask Bathilda were Gellert was, but he didn't because that would mean to practically lose respect of himself if he looked for Gellert first, wich he feels like has done several times before… he doesn’t even know anymore. So he decided against it and waited.

“So Albus how has Gellert been treating you”? She asked. Pulling the clothes out of the extending basket to hang it on the rope.

“Oh he's really very kind you should be proud of him” Albus said looking at the big extended green field.

Ha! Really you seem to be fond of him so fast “She said while doing her work.

“Indeed he’s incredible” Albus said while raising his hand to grab the rope, the sun was lighting over them with the warm feel he gazed his view to the mountains and lowered his view down… saw a figure move, put his hand over his forehead to see well. Gellert.

Gellert was walking when he turned up to see the hill, He found his greatgrandmother tending the clothes and beside her was the young man of yesterday… Albus.

They had no plans this day as they came to sleep very night. But he did not care he expected to see him come back, taking his sight towards Albus couldn’t help to smile gently and continued walking to reach them.

When he arrived he saw Albus remove his hand from the rope, he saw as the other put together his two hands as a punished little boy, ducking his head down and quikly looked up at him.

But when he looked at Albus his expression changed and he sent Albus a small smile, and his eyes dragged themselves up and down Albus, inspectioning him before Bathilda would talk. 

“Gellert your back, Albus came to visit me” She said.

"Dumbledore" Gellert greeted and nodded at him, not before smiling at him slightly.

 "H-hey," Albus stuttered and blushed slightly, he putted his both hands behind his back, noticing Gellert pinky colored skin strong body handsome in so many ways and Albus ran his eyes over the bulge on his black pants and looked up when Gellert caught him and smirked at him.

“Oh, right,"Albus nodded and bit his bottom lip, containing his smile.

 Gellert raised his eyebrows and sighed, "He very much did. But, I know that Albus is a busy kid who probably has _tons_ of things to do other than… visit me too."

Bathilda soon left the two not even glancing back at them again.

He looked around shortly before leaning in, invading Albus personal space and muttering, "Did you like it…were we went tonight," He wispered.

 "Yes" Albus grinned, cheeks turning impossibly red but he didn't mind it anymore because Gellert didn’t seem bothered by it , _cute_ he liked being a blushing mess, "If Mr.Dumbledore says so,"Gellert bit his bottom lip again, almost beaming when he saw Albus blue eyes following his mouth.

"I hope we can go again, much better I can show you my fun side" Gellert laughed with Albus. They both walked to the house.

 

 

 


	10. A little Fun

 

Gellert and Albus were in the house trying to find a second broom, Gellert planned to fly in broom with Albus where they went on that night the meadow in the forest. Gellert himself seemed very excited about the event, Albus in the other hand was a little worried about going far away but at the same time he wanted to have fun with him. In case he would come back too late… have to invent an excuse for Aberforth. It wasn't right but it was the best thing he could do.

“I think… I have one in my house sorry” Albus said worried hoping not to have a negative reply by Gellert. Who stopped looking for more and turned around to see, putting his hands on his hips.

“I'm glad you finally decided to tell me … why didn’t you say nothing?”Gellert approached and took Albus hand patting it softly.

“Forgiveness please… is that I was afraid that we were going to arrive very late back at Godric’s Hallow… im sorry”

Albus eyed him quickly, so soon and his eyelids were already feeling heavy. “Don’t worry we won’t come to night I promise” he said while clenched his fist shyly and Albus smiled never looking away from his different colored eyes.

“Let's go get it” Albus then walked with him out the house. They came to the house Albus asked him to stay outside to wait , Albus entered quikly figuring out were the broom was, he finally found it … it was near the kitchen door. He took it carefully and went back were Gellert was.

“Here I got it let’s go” Albus said showing him the broom, Gellert nodded and they went back to the house.

“Okay very well… ready to go” Gellert said. Albus nodded at him taking a tight hold to the others grip … he knew they were going to apparate again. They both had their own brooms in their hand, grabbed tight from their free hands to go to the locality.

They appeared quickly in the place where they were that night, Albus opened his eyes to see the green pasture, trees around and the warm sun as always.

Albus felt Gellert tickle his armpits, he was surprised at the older man’s contact but could not help but burst out a laugh. Gellert had him trapped in his embrace, Albus did not stop laughing, feeling all his skin tingling. That made them both throw their brooms to the ground. He trys to walk away from his embrace but Gellert just followed him on either side he went.

“NO NO, PLEASE HAHAHAHA PLEASE STOP THAT MISTER STOP! Albus yelled in laughter.

“No I wont you little bee!” Gellert laughed still tickling him, Albus felt his face starting to heat up, the laughter and the movements made them both stop, Albus controlled his state and Gellert chuckled backing away from the boy.

“Hahaha im sorry Albus I just had to” he picked up his broom on the ground. Facing Albus smiling at the same time.

“Haha a real jokster huh” Albus replied picking up the broom as well.

“So I'll teach you how to ride a broom well… if I don't fall first hahahaha” Gellert laughed while walking backwards from Albus. Albus kept imagining how they would start.

“If only you would see me in my younger days, I was the best of all haha!” Gellert blushed looking at Albus from a distance, Albus was standing the broom in the middle of his legs to wait for Gellert to leave first.

“Don't worry you still have it inside, I believe in you”! Albus cheered for him, Gellert greeted him and began to settle.

He put the broom in the middle of his legs, hands squeezing the stick of the broom looking down and up and with a jump came out like a fast ray up in the sky, following from a happy yell from his voice.

Albus could only eagerly imagine _how_  Gellert looked like riding a broom in his teenaged days.

“Come on Albus join me up here or you're afraid” he teased at Albus looking down at him. Albus smirked at him and then jumped and started to lift slowly up. He placed his hands on his waist with a proud face, sticking out his tongue at the older man.

“You were saying? He said giggling, Gellert then flew slowly around him in circles.

“Very interesting Dumbledore let's see if you can reach me … oh and don’t fall down”

Albus looked over his shoulder to scoff at him, and he swore he saw his eyes shift up from somewhere else before meeting his. His face flushed, and as casually as possible he sat more straight, because Gellert was not going to distract him today.

"I'm not going to fall,"Albus insisted, giving him a tight smile. He enjoyed their banter more than he knew.

"We'll see," Gellert murmured, eyes twinkling.

Albus then made himself more comfortable to ride the broom, he started to aware that Gellert was probably checking out his ass right now. He just hoped he wasn't flashing him.

The young boy smiled contently, closed lips stretching as he nodded, he didn't stop looking at Gellert as he got closer flying next to him, he looked calmed flying … he didn't seem to care much if anyone fell.

He parted his lips and instantly Albus heart started to beat faster, in nervousness and excitement, he tilted his head and tighten his grip hold the broom stick to concentrate.

Gellert was barely showing a reaction, but Albus knew that it was his way to show control, but his fist were already clenching and he seem to be breathing harder.

“Hey look down there, it’s a river!” Gellert yelled pointing at it, Albus then snapped from his thoughts and looked were Gellert was pointing.

“Interesting ah it is beautiful “Albus said looking at the clear blue water.

“We should go down there come on! Gellert said turning around to start lowering down. Then in a blink of an eye something smashed on Gellerts Shoulder, it sounded more like a crack followed by splashing nearby.

He heard Albus gasp loudly, then he turned his head at his shoulder, nothing less but find a big mess of a sticky yellow liquid spilling on the shoulder, he gasped as well and then heard a bird squawking flying above them.

“MISTER GRINDELWALD! Albus shouted worried and flew more close to him. Gellert was just jaw opened at what just happened now?!

“Omg are you …. Oh no!” Albus gasped, hand trembling trying to touch Gellerts hand. He looked at Albus eyes widened, a smile growing up in his face.

“EWWW HAHAHAHA BLOODY BIRD! He laughed, Albus was shook, but couldn’t contain his laughter as well, putting a hand to cover his mouth.

“What the hell with that bird it wanted to abort or what hahahah”

“Well, hehehe, do not know maybe”

“Ahh good at least I can clean it with magic later” Gellert said and then flew directly to the river, Albus followed both landed on their feet on the dry ground, He took off his coat and put it on a stone, the gentleman began to undress from his clothes, Albus gasped and looked away, Albus was getting increasingly excited and nervous waiting Gellert to speak or something like that. Albus still couldn't believe it. He couldn't process it correctly, and he wasn't even sure if what he was doing right now, or maybe too precipitated, something spontaneous out of his mind, one of those things that he has so much rage in his body that he does whatever without thinking first.

“Oh Albus sorry about that, I wanted to take a cool swim” Gellert entered the water, while immersing his body in the it.

“Oh that’s all right” Albus said looking at him, he just stood there watching the other swim. He started to feel weird and better take a sit on a stone. His head was down looking at the little peebles on the ground, when he heard a whistle it was Gellert.

“Hey why don’t you join the water it’s nice!” he said splashing the water. Albus giggled trying to decide if it was good or bad. Why not right?

“Okay then … just don’t look at me” Albus said standing up waiting the other to turn around, Gellert turned around respecting his word. He started to undress, he looked if the other wasn’t peeking, felt nervous but forgot and decided to have fun today.

He was thinking about taking off the underwears or leaving them on, of course he can just simply use the spell tergeo to dry his wet underwear, so he enter the cold water with them on.

Gellert felt his presence and looked back at him. Both smiled awkwardly at eachother, Albus tried to avoid any eye contact or stairing to long, he didn’t want Gellert to feel uncomfortable.

Gellert then approached him to grab Albus both hands, held hands and began to float in the water.

He followed Gellert, already imagining hundreds of possible awkward situations in his head, how many ways he could make a total fool of himself by stepping on his toes or tripping over his own feet in the water. They faced each other, and Albus tentatively placed his hands on his own broad shoulders, feeling a bit chilly. 

Gellert started to splash water gently at him not trying to wet him too much, Albus heart was pounding now, and he hoped Gellert couldn’t hear it. There was at least a foot of empty space between them, and Gellert smirked as he lightly pulled him closer to him.

"I don't bite," he teased, and Albus already knew the second part of his comment before he said it. "Unless you want me to."

His eyes were joking, thank merlin, or else Albus would've turned even redder than he already was. The implications behind his words were enough to make his whole face flush, and Albus rolled his eyes to hide how flustered he was. 

They were much closer now, the closest they'd ever been to each other. Albus could count the little marks on his face if he wanted to. The water was getting to feel more warm and enjoyable and they quickly found an easy flow as they swayed together.

Albus was overly aware of the feeling of being almost naked here with him, in the same river, slowly guiding himself through the movement between the water, holding hands. His brain was in sensory-overload mode, barely processing that he was doing with Gellert.

Then Gellert splashed more water at him so much that he felt it all over him.

"Hey what was that for” Albus replied, giving him a small smile. "Don’t revenge" 

“Ahhh watch out” Albus said in a tease tone. Putting his arm under the water, eyes looking at Gellert. And then he threw water at him.

“HEY THAT’S NOT FAIR” he yelled in surprise and started doing the same, both of them were splashing water to eachother like little children.

As much as Albus would like have liked to have Gellert’s hands on his waist, he was completely stable swimming on his own. They chitter-chattered as they swam acrossed the river.

The two took a long time swimming until the moment arrived that Gellert told him that they better go home, Albus completely forgot about returning home since that was what he had in mind from the beginning before coming here.

Albus examined his reflection in the water, slowly turning to see himself from different angles. He looked kind of ridiculous, but it then got out of the water. They both dryed themselves and started to change in their clothes, Gellert didn’t put his coat on due to the fact of the egg accident.

They were done and rode their brooms back to the meadow.

They appeared at Bathildas house, this time both were in Gellerts room.

“Thank you for the little adventure Sir Grindelwald”

“My plessure Dumbledore” he said while his hands were loosening his black shirt. Albus smiled encouragingly, though he was starting to have his doubts.

“I have to leave now” Albus said and then hugged him and apparated away from the room. Gellert was starting to feel confused not sure if he was begining to like Albus.He was thinking about all this… was it good or bad what he was doing?

Gellert was eager to walk freely and kiss him freely, without there's no doubt in that. He's determinated, mostly when in the past few days there's been nothing more than secret, craving and exciting glances between eachother's, secret words and discreet touches.

Something he hasn't been doing in a long time. He then started planing what what they do tomarrow and then he searched for paper and quill to start writing down, he was thinking of sending the letter today or tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it gay as possible !!!♥♥♥


	11. Risky Letter's

 

Albus got home, he apparated in his room he slowly made it to the hallway hoping not to run in front of someone, he checked if anyone was in the house, the way to go down the stairs, he jumped in fear when he found Ariana who seemed to be asleep on the couch, a book in her hands, he backed away carefully, turned around and went up again.

He was preparing hot water for bathing, everything was ready and he had one last return to his room to look for new clothes. He finished looking to turn around to close the curtains of his window, he left the clothes on the bed, he went to the window, when suddenly he saw a letter placed there alone, he took it in his hands looking at it.

“Albus! A male voice called from behind.

Albus startled at the call, look around he hid the letter quickly arms behind him so that his brother did not see.

“What took you so long? Abe said inspecting him, scratching his head and walked towards Albus. His eyes were surrounding him with curiosity “What are you hiding there huh? Aberforth said tried to make Albus turn around.

“What what do you want? Albus said trying to avoid his little brother. Aberforth then got a grib from his arms, aggresively pulling them forward. Albus just didn’t know what to do at this point.

“Who’s that for? Abe said looking at the letter. Albus took it away from his hands.

“It’s for me and I don’t like you taking stuff away from me like that! Albus said walking away from him.

“Okay then, you should of just said so “Abe said putting his hands in the air all surrendered. Albus rolled his eyes just how ridiculous Aberforth can be sometimes.

“Just get out, I am going to take a shower” Albus demanded at him he left, then Albus was trying to find a place to hide the letter somewhere in the room. Hid it well, closed his room with security just in case Aberforth decided to sneak into his room.

He went into the bathroom and started the pure cleaning, at the end he returned to the room with a towel entangled in his waist, sat on the bed, starting to put his pj’s on, dryed his reddish hair and finally went to read his letter that came.

He opened the letter, to be surprised that Gellert had sent him this message. It seemed that Gellert maybe was interested in the same good way… maybe.

Hi, Its Gellert again, well, you already know that, sorry for bothering you, but you think we can see each other tomorrow if you have time… and if you can’t .I understand it.

I hope that the little adventure we had was nice.

Love Grindelwald.

Albus gasped at that, pulling away to take a deep breath, because mostly himself craves all over Gellert it’s just touching to hear this from Gellerts side; Albus wants everything and to enjoy him, even if he passes any consequences. Okay Albus was being over dramatic.

He got up and ran to his desk to answer the letter, wrote the first sentence.

Aberforth instantly entered his room Albus almost scratches the letter by his presence, hoping he would not come to grab the letter again.

“Hey Al sorry to bother, but i had to let you know that tomorrow im going to go with the Spacek family, they will teach me how to make cheese with goat's milk” Aberforth said with a smile on his freckled face. Albus keept his eyes glued to Aberforth. A long pause in the room, just stared at eachother.

“What you have plans tomorrow? Albus said while looking at the window, he heard his brothers footsteps come closer at him.

“Yes i want to learn how to make cheese, so it can be free for us hehehe” Albus flinched at Aberforth’s sudden burst of sound, looking up at him. His face was emotionless for a moment before a small smile twitched at his mouth. Aberforth smiled back.

“Oh okay then, at least you will enjoy learning it” Albus said with a soft face. Aberforth added collapsing into the comfortable bed, in front of Albus. Albus was blanked out in space, yet he was still sitting in the chair, multiple inches from the bed.

"Oh! Before I forget..." Aberforth standing up from the bed to get out of it, pulling out ten silver coins and sliding them across the centre of the wooden table, behind Albus.

“I got some money for selling some of my goats, you keep it okay” Abe said backing away from him going towards the door.

“Now tomorrow you will have to be with Ariana okay?” Aberforth said pointing at Albus with a finger, Albus glanced down at the silver coins, even with the quill in his hand he did not decide to grab the coins.

"Normally I wouldn't complain about you getting money out of your goats,” he started.

”Of course I did,” Aberforth replied, leaning all the way out of the room with a groan and staring up at the ceiling.

"What am I supposed to _do?"_ That was the last thing he said before disappearing. And, he wasn't expecting for Aberforth to come up with that, now what cancel with Gellert tomorrow and stay in his house all day with Ariana?

He now felt sad and angry but he couldn’t just leave the desire thrown in the ashes. He thought about it very well and decided to write something in the letter that could risk him tomorrow.

Envite Gellert at his own home, tomorrow here.

He sighed to himself and scribbled down the rest in his letter.

He flickered his eyes away, frowning at his paper. "I hope this is okay” Albus told to himself, looking up at his tyto alba waiting in his window. "Please?"

Gellert biting his tongue as he left Howard with Bathilda out in the garden. He slowly winded himself to the library in the house, way along the many aisles of books, reading the section labels as he went. He wouldn't have expected to find Muggle Studies section either. It was quite a boring thing to study for someone like Bathilda to live somewhere were muggles are everywhere.

He was walking around, when he suddenly saw a owl outside the window, it looked fimiliar … it was from Albus, who else would it be. Gellert stared at the owl for a moment before deflating, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You are a cute one” he muttered.

He reached his hand to hold the letter with his fingers, the owl gave it to him, and gave him a caress with his beak and Gellert gave him one last pat on his little head. He opened the letter with haste to read what the young man answered.

Dear Mr. Grindelwald

I would love to see you tomorrow. I'm surprised that you wrote this day after the fun adventure we had, I really liked what we did i would love to see you tomorrow, but unfortunately I will not be able to leave my house, my brother who takes care of our sister informed me right now that he will learn how to make cheese with a Family, they will teach him.

He will go tomorrow and I have to take care of my sister, but I would be glad if you would visit me, if you want to come tomorrow at my house, I hope you answer me … am still available to write right now.

Love Albus.

Gellert kept his eyes down on the paper for as long as possible until he was forced to look up at the door, no expression that he felt in his face, he finally let out a long breath, tapping the tabletop with his fingers.

"Wow. Didn't know that,"Gellert said. "And that's fine," he added quickly.

He felt like a great pressure was building inside him, filling up his body until he exploded, yet somehow he knew that this friendly encounter was something he was going to share with Albus.

Gellert quickly sat down on the seat, desperate while writing his answer the stifling heat and tension forming at the table. He finished his reply letting out a deep sigh of hot air once he was done, he fold it and stand up from the chair, before his sight Albus elegant owl was still standing on the window , aproached it and gave it in return.

Albus was in his room drinking a cup of hot milk, there were some Little crumbs on the floor, his sister was already sleeping, Aberforth was still awake in his own room… he was anxious when he got a letter from the girl he likes. He looked happy but Albus did not want to interrupt his happyness.

He was distracted by the snail bracelet sent by Elphias, a chirp entered the room, land down his bed and gave him the letter, he almost droped his cup to the floor but luckly got controlled of it.

“Thanks sweetie” He said to his owl, and opened up the folded letter. The atmosphere in the room was buzzing with excitement. Albus was already on the edge of his seat. His previous prediction of the answer from Gellert probably was a No, but he absolutley accepted him now, tomorrow he was coming for the first time to stay as long as he wanted in his house.

Dear Albus

I'm glad you enjoyed the trip, I understand what will happen tomorrow and I would like to visit you at your home. There is no problem, at what time do you want it to happen?

With love Gellert.

Great," He said quietly, trying to ignore the voices of heard outside of his room. He settled down to write the last answer to Gellert, he did not stop smiling with grace. He was acting like a corny girl.

I know," Albus replied, feeling his own heart flutter in his chest. There was a certain risk-taking appeal to actually being with Gellert in his own room or maybe downstairs? So many things could go wrong, and it was always unpredictable.

The library was filled with the quiet murmurs of Gellert moved through the aisles, peering down to see if no one would come here to bother him. Soon the new letter arrived from Albus, he felt nervous, his heart was pounding, he had never felt this before when dealing with simple letter in his days.

Goodnight Mr Grindelwald

You can arrive here at 12 o'clock in the afternoon. I will be waiting for you when you arrive, I promise you that nothing bad will happen tomorrow.

Love Albus.

He sighed, shaking his head to himself as he laid in his bed. Brain was going into overload as it stressed over finding. He was screwed. His heart fluttered at the thought, but Gellert shifted in his spot to squash it down. _Not the time_. 

There was something about Gellert, about his means and ways that got Albus feeling all ease, he was someone who was shy of being and talking about it, he often blushes and stutteres, but with Gellert is a little different, he feels like the man will be down for anything that he wants and Albus can see how much it will affect him.

 "Mr. Grindelwald," Albus mumbled hotly, always calling him that. Layed down in his bed thinking about him tonight.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love readers :"D


	12. Too late to turn back now

 

In the morning Gellert got up from bed feeling all happy inside. Today had turned out to be a great morning to wake up to. He finished doing his obligations that he promised Bathilda that he would do first thing when he woke up.

He decided to start eating to be more active, he went to the kitchen, Bathilda was there eating, he grabbed a clean plate to serve himself food and with orange juice. He sat very comfortable and started his dinner. The kitchen was very quiet between the two people who were present.

He sensed her gaze instantly, slowly turning his head to face her. His eyes were as heavy as lead as they dragged over her face, calculating and emotionless. Bathilda kept her own expression impassive, she wasn’t even looking up to him, she was just looking down the empty plate of her’s.

Gellert was silent, but still just as distracting.

"So you’r going to go visit Albus at his house now?" Bathilda asked him, giving Gellert a silent look of curiosity. He stopt eating to response, glanced to face her again.

"Yeah," he answered, smiling at Bathilda to show that everything was alright. She shrugged at his response.

“Well I hope you behave over there, in case if you see Albus sister behave before her , dont act mysterious   
and do not try to intimidate her either” she added getting up from her spot.

“Thanks for the advice” He said. He was left alone in the kitchen. Well. That wasn't as bad as he thought. He walked up to his room, he was finding a book of his, something not related to the Deathly Hallows.

He knew he would've at least start continue to investigate more of the hallows with Albus, but did not really want to do it every day, maybe for another time, now go to visit Albus at his home and he knows the way to get there.

In the house of the Dumbledores, the kitchen is possessed of an exquisite aroma, the young man had finished preparing a chocolate cake. He took out of the oven placing it next to the duplicate. A chocolate cake for Aberforth and Ariana. And the new one for Gellert and himself.

He started cleaning the kitchen by removing the used items. Aberforth entered the kitchen, he brought an interested face to see what was on the table, Albus realized the presence of his brother smelling the cakes, Aberforth is really amazed that his older brother has the instinct to know how to cook desserts … the last time he taste cakes was only at Hogwarts.

"You made two choco cakes, what is the reason for making them?" Asked the boy, his hand was trying to pinch the cake but Albus looked at him so he stop.

 "I just wanted to take advantage of the kitchen today” Albus said while cleaning the table with a cloth.

"Let me prove a piece… if there is no poison." Aberforth started sneaking around looking for a knife and platter.

Albus washed his hands on the sink feeling the cold water surround them then dry his wet hands on the apron, process in removing it and spread it on a wooden chair. He watched as his brother cut the cake, had a desperate face and his tongue exposed, it seemed that he was dealing with drooling from the desire to eat the choco… Albus just smirked at how dumb Aberforth looked right now.

He sat stretching his hand palpitating trying to call attention to Albus, turned to see it because he did not know what he wanted to say with that silent expression.

“ The fork Albus” Albus passed a fork to Aberforth, who took it quickly slipped from his hand making a noise on the table, then grabbed it well and buried it in the cake and put it in his mouth. He closed his eyes and made a noise that he liked the dessert made. Albus saw him jump in his seat and his legs supported with his feet jumping with joy like a cheerful goat until he thought he would faint on the floor as one.

  
“Mmmm Albus what a delicious work of art you have done”. He said a big smile on his face. Albus just watched as he devoured the cake without leaving any crumb on the plate. He laughed at the comment feeling all flustered.

“No already really who taught you how to cook sweet desserts... it was Bathilda right she did it really” he said eyeing his older brother, stoping from his cake of choco, looking at the cake and his brother at the same time.

Albus was offended by the silly comment.

He bow his head crossing his arms “What kind of boy you take me from… I did it myself with my own hands and mind, well obviously I followed one of the recipes that I have saved from Harvey” he added. Aberforth was not impressed that his brother wasn’t even mind burning or throwing away the memories of his past school lover.

“Oh seriously did he give you dessert recipes to cook, what else do you have from him… he’s underwear? Aberforth asked with a disgusted face. Sometimes he just doesn’t know how to stop annoying Albus.

“Look, he taught me how to cook, and here you are enjoying a cake from a recipe he personally gave to me so stop acting all mean okay”

Albus demanded furiously.

“I'm sorry, I don’t know why you defend him so much ,if your not even in a loving relationship with the lad” Abe said lowering his head and take over the cake. Albus just let out a sigh and walked out of the kitchen to call Ariana to eat some cake aswell.

“Hey sunflower come on I made some chocolate cake” Albus said convincing her to stand up from the couch. Both walked all the way back to the kitchen. Albus got a plate and fork handing them to Ariana, and he proceed to cut a piece with knife. Placed the good amount on her plate.

“Mmm this is really good Albus I didn’t know you can cook sweets, I thought only women can do it” she said, looking up at him. “Oh well Ari anyone can make cakes, just need to follow the recipe” he said with pride. Ariana kept eating the new food, and to be honest she has never eat a sweet treat like this before, well something made by her own brother.

Minutes passed and Aberforth was already with the fourth slice of cake, Ariana barely had two whole. It was almost time for Aberforth to leave the house. He got up and had his mouth smeared with chocolate, Albus warned him about what he found in his mouth of the child, he realized when he brushed his fingers in his mouth, asked for thanks and permission to withdraw from the table, to go to wash his face any possible thing to be clean and presentable.

The two siblings stayed in the kitchen chatting, Aberforth returned and clean from his face asked opinion of his siblings of how he looked before leaving with the Spacek family. They told him he looked good and Albus told his brother to behave himself alone out there.

The three went to the outside of the entrance door saying goodbye to him. "I hope you pay attention and take care please” Albus said, Aberforth kissed and hugged his two siblings and walked away from the house.

They watched him leave and Ariana ran inside the house, He saw her grab a basket and a hat and went outside in the backyard, followed her and saw that she had no trouble accompanying her, because she herself looked independent, she was looking for flowers. Albus looked perfectly at her view in the window and began to look for a pot, milk measure for two people. I lit the fire and let it heat up.

He grabs the chocolate cake placed on a round plate, place it on the wooden Little table in the living room, everything was very comfortable and he waits a little more, he can not wait for Gellert to come and try out he’s cake, just thinking of it made his body shiver in plessure.

The milk was already warm, he waited in the room drawing on a book, hears the door being opened the back, a few steps walking, it was Ariana with a basket full of flowers, it looked like a rainbow, he got up from his couch walked over to be close to her seeing the different types of flowers that she found outside.

 

“Wow Sunflower you found this by yourself out there” He added looking at them, she was proud to present at him, taking off the hat from her blonde head. “Well it wasn’t that hard to do” she chirped at Albus. Touching them with the tips of his fingers, he got his grip to get a piece of flowers, his palm felt something smooth and hairy.

 

He felt the skin of his whole arm get goosebumps at the reaction, backed away and got all scared. “S-s-SOMETHINGS IN THERE WAIT!“ He let out a squeak of horror, Ariana backed it away from him, and got all mad at her brother. Her palms  in position of the beggar who asks, at the basket. A Little chipmunk bounced out from it and landed on her palm.

Albus jaw opened not expecting a Little creature come out like that all calmed. It was comfortable and acted natural like nothing wrong was going on being with two humans. Ariana looked happy to encounter a new friend with her. Albus felt impressed and concerned.

“Can I stay with him?, he looks comfortable with me Ally” she begged at him, both chipmunk and girl looked at him. Albus couldn’t deny how cute they looked together.

“Of course you can keep it, but also the little chipmunk has the right to leave or stay when ever it wants sunflower” Albus informed her, she nodded at him looking all happy with the new friend,the  two were there caressing the delicate animal, two touches on the front door were Heard . Albus entered in panic and guided Ariana back to her room, he invokes the chocolate cake that was of Aberforth and of her, putting it in her room.

 “Ariana a person will be talking to me please stay in your room and do not leave it” he asked and beg at her sister. She didn’t have no problem on her face. “Sure i dont want to meet strangers right now” she said closing her door.

He invoked the hot milk already in the two cups were placed on the table next to the chocolate cake, he fixed himself in front of the mirror, hummed gladly and opened the door to greet.

He met the man of his heart of hearts, elegant as always. “Good day Mister Grindelwald please enter, my home is your home” he greet him. Extending his arm for Gellert to pass. Gellert looked at a chocolate cake accompanied by two cups of milk and sat down the couch.

“Good day Mr. Dumbledore I'm glad we can see each other today” he said looking all happy before the younger man, who sat next to him, not to close, just a little far from him.

“I am also happy, of this friendship that we form well” Albus said looking at him, both hands placed on his front thighs he felt his adam’s apple move while gulping.

“Care for some cake I made myself” he said waiting for Gellerts response. Eyes roaming over him and smiled, leaning to sit more straight. “Of course please” Gellert asked feeling his mouth water .Looking at the fat choco cake in front of him. Albus grabed the knife his body leaning down, elbows on his knees and starting to cut the piece, he felt his cheeks hot up feeling Gellert probably watching him by now.

His back straighten up and handed the plate to Gellert, who gladly accepted it, both hands almost touch at the exchange. He saw the older man, put the fork in the cake and introduced it in his mouth, Albus saw a small crumble stay in his mustache. He then cut another piece for himself.

Gellert tastes the cake made by Albus, its flavor was exquisite an exaggeration of chocolate but it was delicious to waste. Albus accompanied him tasting the dessert, the taste was good it was worth waiting to try it with Gellert.

“Good heavens Albus this is tasty, i didn’t know you could cook so well” Gellert said closing his eyes enjoying the flavor in his tongue, Albus smiled at him, fork inserted in his plumpy lips. “Why thank you Mr Grindelwald, i just followed the recipe”.

“Let me guess Bathilda gave it to you didn’t she? Gellert teased at the Young boy next to him, his mismatched eyes looking down at the others pink full lips.

“Well no actually i have a bunch of récipes noted down in some papers i keep, each one of them was given to me by a dear boyfriend I had at Hogwarts”Albus didn’t think twice of saying the word boyfriend, he then realized what he said and made himself more clear. “A well he’s not my umm… lover anymore i dont even talk to him ever” He said, feeling his eye twitch.

“Oh well it seems that he was good making sweets, thank him that he shared his recipes to you, I am more comfortable that you have done it yourself and for me, this juicy cake” Gellert smiled with a aprove face, the other blushed at the comment and smiled looking down at his plate playing with the fork.

“Why thank you, I can teach you how to cook sweets or regular food if you want” Albus said, eyes in admiration.

Albus remembered Ariana was still in her room, she didn’t want to come out, well he told her so. It felt wrong to be here alone with someone who his siblings haven’t met yet, Gellert still said yes in the letter when Albus asked if he wanted to go visit his house, so he could hardly blame him. Sometimes instincts took over sense. He understood that.

“I brought something special to share with you… so you have an idea of where i came from” Gellert said after sipping his milk, left it on the table next to the rest of the stuff. Began to look in his coat, he took out a navy blue album, showing him moving it with his hand, and opened the first page, he opens showing himself some images of people, relatives of Grindelwald.

Albus's eyes opened to see what was going to happen, took his last bite of his cake left it on the table, came closer to Gellert on the couch. Gellert shifted comfortably in his seat, giving Albus another sideways glance before playing with the pages of his album, something to do to calm his heatness cheecks.

 If anything, the awkwardness between them had been diminished and replaced with more tension. It was tingling, nice, and impossible to ignore. Both looked at the images page by page, making comments, family, friends, fiancee pictures and her family, photos of Gellert where he saw himself in his twentys and thirtys and much more.

Gellert felt like his skin was tingling everywhere, electrified and sensitive to every movement he made against Albus. Legs were touching close creating a warm feel between the men. Gellert heard Albus gasp in awe, the page they're looking at was something new, Albus never thought he would be allowed to see.

Gellert realized the curiosity of the other, seemed to try to say something but was only hypnotized, so he got courage to explain who that was. “That handsome fellow is me… i was 17 years old” Gellert spoke up to Albus, “R- really? Albus gulped turning his head to see the other. Gellert nodded he was impressed by the reaction.

Albus eyes landed on the young man with a charming character who could earn the trust of anyone. He must of been in everyone's eyes, he looked like someone very friendly and beautiful, plump lips, with golden wavy curly hair and piercing mismatched color eyes, Sharp jawline, striking, stunning, fine, well-proportioned, well-formed manly face.

His eyes caught watching the image move, the young man moving his gaze to the sides leaving a charming and seductive smile, wearing victorian outfit. He felt his hands quickly touching his desperate chest and closed his open mouth.

Gellert hands him the album, Albus held it tightly never taking his eyes off in those young photos.

Gellerts eyes widened appreciatively as they scanned Albus reaction at the pictures. Albus looked down at himself to make sure he wasn't staring at a stain or something like that, and when he looked back up at Gellert his lips were twitched up in a small smile.

"Oh my… you looked so handsome and breath taking…" he said with a cheerful tone, keeping his gaze on Gellerts mismatched ones. When Gellert didn't respond, he looked over to find Albus face mildly starting to blush.

"Like you?" Gellert said looking at the other, Albus made a face, softly laughing to himself to diffuse the tension.

“I see that the young me has struck you in the heart” Gellert purred next to him Albus perked up as Gellert nudged his arm, and the simple words were enough to cause goosebumps to erupt over his bare arms.

It was Albus turn to be shocked. He could perfectly imagine the blank expression on his face, the parted lips, the wide eyes. "Wha- Really?" he asked, eyebrows pulling together as he searched his face for any signs he was kidding. Gellert just laughed.

“Well that is the truth sir, I bet all the girls were over you Mister Grindelwald” he had the certainty that his family blood line would have veela in it, seriously the weeping of attraction was seen in the man and his adolescence that is now still present.  
“Maybe both genders” Gellert joked, both spent there time chitchatting in the room. The two of them almost finished the cake leaving crumbs on the plate, drinking milk and seeing the photos that continued. It was already the time that Gellert was leaving,  Albus did not want Aberforth to arrive to find them in the house alone, Gellert reached into his back pocket, and Albus suspiciously watched him dig around. His pulse stilled as Gellert revealed a small shiny ring in his pale hand, holding it out to him. He glanced confusedly between his face and the object.

"It's just a ring," he said at his mix of facial expressions, nudging it into his hands. 

Why are you giving me this?" Albus asked curiously, Gellert sliding it onto his ring finger without any second guesses. Gellert wouldn't dare curse him. 

“I bought it somewere, but it would be nice if you would wear it for me."

Wear it for me… Albus liked the words coming from him. The ring was a simple that the diamond shine with all its magnificence decorated, in rose gold. Simple, but beautiful. A gift. 

"I'll wear it," he breathed, smiling up at him. "Thank you."he moved forward and enveloped Albus in the sweetest hug he'd ever experienced. It was gentle and tentative, but it was still happening. His entire body was so warm, and through his shock he somehow managed to wrap his arms around his back.

"Thank you," he murmured sincerely, slowly breaking away from Albus. His whole body felt cold from the sudden absence of his body heat against him. Albus was still in shock that he'd hugged him, Albus always hugged him first but this time it was Gellert who act first, Albus did not have to claim him nothing. Out of choice, and it took a few moments for him to answer with coherent words.

"You're welcome," he replied with a small smile, heart racing too fast for him to say much else. "See you another day”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARSS !!!  
> I LOVE YALL im so glad Grindeldore is more Popular now ☺☺♥♥♥  
> Song for this sweet chapter   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVZH3EzVZtk


	13. Unexpected

  


  


  


  


  


He closed the door, releasing a sigh out of him, eyes closed, his back leaning next to the wooden door, he felt a pain in his head for hitting it back by accident… clumsy. The pain went away, he moved his arms forward up in the air close to is view, his hand caressing the ring that was placed on his finger, admired the diamond and the golden pink color he had. Smiled to himself releasing a laugh, his ears were beginning to feel hot, so he went to see Ariana in her room, I found her sitting on the floor with a tiny piece of cake holding it in her fingers, trying to feed the chipmunk.

 “I think that would be imposible sunflower” he said sitting on a chair, she looked up at him, the little animal ran up to her shoulder. “Oh it doesn’t matter, who were you talking to?” she asked getting up from the floor. Albus felt guilty if he lied to his sister, he would know that at any moment Mr. Grindelwald would meet his siblings anywhere, day or hour… something unexpected to witness.

“It was my friend Mr. Grindelwald, he is the great grandson of Bathilda Bagshot, whom I had been visiting in the previous days” he said feeling his body tremble about saying this to her sister, the only one who hasn’t been told is Aberforth and he doesn’t even know how will he react. Her face was calm but then she blinked repeatedly, looking towards him, frowning eyebrows, her head turned a little to the right slowly, then her face was expressed in surprise.

 

“Ah, then who just came is the one you are helping or something like that, but why didn’t  you tell me, geez Ally I wanted to meet him” she told him standing up from her bed, looking at him , she just giggled a bit. Albus knew this was rare and weird. Ariana didn’t seem to have a big behavior of being mad, she was just really curious.

“Sorry I thought you wouldn’t like him, or meet him now…” he said scratching the back of his neck, frowing a face looking at her. “I sure want to be his friend, you just won’t share Ally that’s all” She said walking around the room, arms crossed.

“Oh come on, you'll meet him some day” Albus shrugged standing up from his seat, patted her on the head, they both layed on Arianas bed. Looking up to the ceiling, Albus then showed her some magic tricks to be more relaxed. The sun was getting to get down, a rattle of birds chirping in a flock flying in the sky, Albus and Ariana were outside in the front of their house eating purple fat grapes , both sitting on the little stairs of the house, enjoying the colorful sky it seemed orange and pink.

They heard a whistle, both looked forward to see Aberforth greet them as he approached close. They both said hello  to their brother, and walked inside the house, closing the door with key. “So what did you two do while i wasn’t here? He asked sitting down on the couch, he lays on the couch lazy his whole body occupying it. Albus and Ariana both standing, watching him.

“Well a friend of Albus came by to say hello to him, but don’t get angry with Albus he didn’t know what to do, plus i was in my room with my new friend, Look!”

 She exclaimed with emotion approaching to Aberforth showing him her chipmunk in her hands.

 “I just found some acorns while we waited for you outside you see”! she said happily.

“Oh well im glad you told me first” He said while petting the animal, his dark blue eyes looking at Albus, always brought a serious face … the same one like their mother. Albus was thinking of something to defend himself if Aberforth asked more details. The three of them drank milk and bread and went to sleep.

Albus was lying on his bed reading a book, a candle lighting near him on a small table. He was already covered with blankets and his big soft pillow behind his head. “Why do you do it” a male voice was heard standing at the door watching him, Albus looked at Aberforth who was in the entrance.

“Why do you keep things to yourself, why didn’t you tell me someone was coming while I was gone… huh” he said a bit angry in his tone. Albus sat on the bed looking at him, face feeling cold and down.

“Sorry is that he and I were to see today, but then you told me you were going to the Spacek's house,  I didn’t want him to feel bad” he said voice almost trembling, he felt panik overtake his body. Aberforth came closer to the bed.

“What do you mean about making him feel bad, you didn’t even bother to say no or you're busy to him...  you try to make other people happy, you should make us feel happy Albus us” This made him feel bad, he felt his face with anxiety. But, disappointment fell in the pit of his stomach when he saw Albus being all secret behind his back.

“Who was this guy in the first place?” He asked passing his hand all over his face, massaging his eyes, one hand on his hip moving away from the bed. “It was Gellert Grindelwald the same person who im helping with some books, hes related to Bathilda Bagshot” he gulped looking at his brother, almost feeling his eyes to cry.

“Look, I know you don’t know him, but he is not a manipulative person or anything like that. If you ever get to know him, am not sure when… I hope you understand. He said, clenched his jaw.

“Okay then, I get it you made a new friend I see that, I will act nice”.

“But enough to keep secrets, we are family not strangers… promise me” Abe said pointing a finger at him, eyes shining with hope.

“I promise” he said a lazy smile across his lips.  Aberforth said goodnight and left the room. Albus blew out a small puff of air and stared intently at his book, his eyes run over it, but he wasn't actually reading it, he was distractedly playing what happened right now inside his head, it left his heart beating faster and breath getting shorter.

The sun was illuminating Godrics Hallow, it was not very hot, a cool breeze surrounded the atmosphere of the village aroused by its people. The three Dumbledores were lying in the green grass under the shade of a tree. Albus was reading a book, Aberforth lying with eyes closed, arms behind his head and Ariana on the other hand was playing with her pet.

Albus was so involved in the reading, when he heard Ariana told him that an owl was approaching them, he looked at the arriving bird it did not look like any that had arrived before, or even it was from him. It lands next to him, he had a letter rolled in his beak with a red ribbon it was a Barred Eagle-owl, a funny looking one. Gave it to him and flew away from the place.

He saw it leave looking where it came from, but then removed the slat and opened the sheet, it was from Bathilda Bagshot. He did not expect that since she always came to his house to tell him something in person, looks like something is up. He starts to read the written letter, his eyes slid to the left to see the others, but they did not pay attention.

Albus still couldn't believe it. He couldn't process it correctly, and he wasn't even sure if what he was going to do now was right, or maybe too precipitated, something spontaneous out of his mind, one of those things that he has so much rage in his body that he does whatever without thinking first. He took all his guts to tell his siblings what was in the letter.

“Hey… there is something we have to do, Bathilda has asked us to go to her house, help her cut apples from the trees she has, we must be there all three together” he said his face feeling all concerned, since Aberforth never liked the idea of having Ariana out of the house, or in someone else's house. Since they could never know when her obscurial could pop out.

“I do not know, I don’t think it's a good idea, Well at least we know her, and Ariana also knows her and has been close to her before”

“Yeal but in our house” he said, standing up.

“Aw come on it will be fun, its not like were going out to a public place or something” she said.

“Okay fine then, but make it fast, should we carry baskets or…” He said a bit confused looking at his older brother.

“Yeall I guess so, maybe like two? Albus said, the three of them got up and walked to their house.

They found their baskets, Aberforth closed the door safely, with a spell with his wand, the two of them went walking the brothers at the sides and the sister in between. There were people in the streets, but nobody paid attention to one a nother. They stopped to buy some sherbet lemon sweets, Albus' favorite ones a full bag of them.

They walked and walked until they were in front of the house. Albus felt uneasy and nervy about all this, because in truth he never thought that the day in which Gellert would get to meet his siblings… this day already so fast,  he didn't know wether to feel content or worried if Gellert would show up opening the door to them. He has mixed feeling and he didn't know what to do with them. But, he wasn't expecting either some sort of interaction, at least to soon, and something stirred in his chest as he returned the smile in the same way his siblings to him, he has to calm down, it's not a big deal.

Aberforth knocked on the door three times, they waited… then heard some mumbled voices that could be heard outside where they were standing, started to hear that some locks were being removed and they opened the wooden door. It was Bathilda who greeted them, hugging and shaking hands, once they were inside she guided them all the way to the kitchen.

“I say im glad the three of you are here, it’s nice to see Ariana is in safe state” Bathilda said, while serving some wáter to them to drink. “Well we are determined to help” Albus said before drinking, “So shall we start cutting those apples? Aberforth said, leaving the empty glass in the sink. “Yeall let’s go at once it will be fun” Ariana said heading to the door, opening and got out. The older ones followed her outside to witness the beautiful environment, they did not walk too much as the trees were nearby, they were few trees, like six.

They looked for some ladders and more baskets. The men were responsible to cut the apples down and the women were responsible for putting them in the baskets, everything went well. Spent minutes and minutes outside under the sun, cold breeze and satisfied all together.

They were already with the forth tree Albus was already sweating, he can not stand it and he took off his waistcoat, his hands went over his auburn wavy hair it felt damp, combing it back, touched his neck, feeling all his wet skin, inhaled and exhaled closing his eyes, he took a little break sitting on a tree trunk stool, he was thinking where the lord would be Grindelwald, he did not see anything of him in the hours that happened while he was here with the others… now it seemed like he missed him awful lot.

He just could think about one thing and one name, the boy shook his head roughly and blushed.

“Hey languorous let's hurry, I told you we should of use magic it was faster tan doing it normal, but no your too daffy” Aberforth said leaning all his body on him, of course Albus didn’t want to use magic for that, it was something to excuse so he could last longer here, he wanted at least to see Gellert walk by. He stood there looking at the ground, felt the weight he had of his brother and decided to get up to continue with work. He saw Ariana washing an apple and eating it, everyone rested, but everyone continued to finish.

Before climbing the ladder, he felt a heat in his penis, he had to pee immediately. “Excuse me please i need to go to the bathroom, i will be right back! Albus said, runnung out of there, ran inside the kitchen, it was silent. He doubted where the bathroom would be, he climbed the stairs and he found the bathroom right on time, before he came in he heard something falling over there, he found with Gellert who was in a dark room a book in his hands, next to his foot was a skull on the floor. Albus eyes were stray and lost his view for a sec, he meet Gellerts gaze both just stared at eachother, Albus reacted first he greeted with his hand, didn’t even say nothing and locked the door.

Gellert was paralyzed when he was facing him, of course he saw them, his siblings coming to the house, but he did not dare to relieve himself before them, he did not know how Albus was doing because he did not show up all day while they gathered apples outside, he had to do it or Albus would think badly of him, he went down stairs, forgot about the skull that was lying on the floor.

  
Albus finished his doing, he then took a peek to find if he was still standing there, stands motionless and silent as he stairs down at a skull that was on the side of Gellert's feet, he walked slowly to it and grabbed it with his hands, it was a human skull… unusual he did not know what were the fashion tastes of Gellert. So he left it on a table that was in the room. He walked down stairs, turned around and hit his back with something, turnabout and faced with Gellert, their height difference got in the way, he was just facing the others chest, he stepped back to see him clearly and more focused, it was him, who shared his photos and the golden rose ring.

**_Gellert_ **

 It was like a virus, making him sick and dependent.

 _Oh_  —how he missed Mister Grindelwald, just that, Albus was fully realizing that now, he couldn't even concentrate and get something done.

It's true, it's never enough —it's like Albus can't go more than a day without seeing him, it's like a fucking obsession, maybe is the fact why he enjoys being next to him alone. Gellert saw him, his face all red from the heat outside, beautiful as always, the reflection in his pure eyes of the minor, a pink shine reflected combining with his blue irises.

His eyes saw the ring on his finger and slowly lifted his face to see Gellert, standing next to him.

He could feel Gellert’s heavy gaze eyeing him, maybe searching for his eyes, he was wearing a small smile, lips quirking up to the side, as Albus stood even closer."Hey," The older man said calmly. “Hi there…Albus finally connected their eyes and he immediately found in between fondness and hunger in Gellert's eyes, either way he found it endearing. He shrugged and lowered his hand from his head, showing him the rose gold ring he gave him yesterday.

“I see your still wearing it” the older man said, looking at it, Albus looked at the others lips, his tongue lick his top lip with a slow motion, his eyes trapped from the other who was distracted by watching the ring. He startled when Gellert looked at him again, pursed pinkish light lips of him.

“Why wouldn’t i, it looks good on me” he said walking around him, he was aiming to go outside, one last look at Gellert. “Will you help us or will you stay here in the dark? He teased at him and went out to the summer feel. Gellert stood there looking him walk away with the others, then started looking in the kitchen.

Albus returned with the others were about to finish, then saw that Bathilda and Ariana looked at his attention from where he came, turned to see and was Gellert brought a jug of water and a few glasses floating next to him, he sighed in relief, why didn’t he think of that before.

“Good day everyone” Gellert said in a cheerfull voice, looking at everyone around.

“By god Gellert you finally decided to leave the house, well we're almost done so I hope you help us with the last tree”Bathildas voice blasted n the air, her hands on her waist looking at her “shy” nephew.

Albus looked at the ground, he was blushing, a hand step combed over his hair, smiled before seeing the face of Gellert. “Oh what a pleasure to see you again young man” the older man said, Albus looked up to caught his gaze, he smiled, but then soonly notice Gellert wasn’t looking at him, very soon he realized that he was not seeing him, he was looking at other side, he turned his head slowly, did not look away seeing the other, he realized that he was talking to his younger brother who was looking at him with a surprised face… what is going on?

“Oh hello again sir… he said in a tone that soon went lost in the air. Gellert chuckled at him, while serving each person a glass a water. “Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald” he said smiling at him, offering him the full glass of wáter. Aberforth took it well, and drank it fast not taking his eyes off the other man. Albus was confused where these two are known, Aberforth never said anything about knowing him first, he was awestruck. The small jealousy entered him, when he saw that Gellert served Aberforth more water, he acted as if he did not see him right now.

Albus walked to the side from them, to grab a glass of water “Oh sorry friend Albus I did not see you there, I thought I had served you” he took the jug away from Albus grip, served him the water and winked at him, Albus just rolled his eyes at him backing away.

“I am Ariana Dumbledore the youngest one of the three it’s a pleasure to meet you at last Mr. Grindelwald” she said stretching her arm steady waiting for a hand grasp from the older. Gellert looked down at her she was beautiful and full of matureness and joy at the same time, freckles like her brothers all over her cheeks and nose, wearing a blue dress,  but she was blonde unlike her family members that was a coincidence.

 

“Why hello there miss Dumbledore, what a plessure aswell to finally see you in person” he hand shaked her, the two of them smiling at eachother. Albus was just staring at Aberforth with a angry face and finally let out a question. “And when did you two met, nobody has told me” Albus said sitting on the grass looking at the house, hiding his annoyed face.

“Mm well we met on the second day that I came here in Godrics Hallow, by accident his black billy goat almost attacks me” Gellert said looking at Aberforth, everybody was shook, Albus heard the part of the attack and jumped from his seat looking at both of the men. “WHAT, THAT HAPPENED ABERFORTH HOW COULD YOU! Albus said in a almost mad yell at his brother, Aberforth was stunned by his older brothers reaction, looking at him and the gossip Grindelwald standing next to him.

“Nobody got hurt I swear, nothing happened to him, I arrived in time to stop the idiot goat! He said and flinch away when Albus walked over him.

“Oh my Lord, at least Mr. Grindelwald is fine” Ariana said patting Gellert on the arm.

“Gellert you never said nothing about a goat almost whacking you that day” Bathilda said, who was standing next to Ariana. “Oh sorry it was just embarrassing to say”. He said looking at Albus. Everyone relaxed and began to lower the apples of the last tree that remained, each one helping, Albus was still thinking silly things, but he realized that Gellert had not approached him so much ... well there were many people present.

They finished, put together the apples, divided a part one for the Dumbledores so they could take home, they entered the house and Bathilda took out some baked pies of different flavors, there were talks and laughter among the people, Ariana was happy and Aberforth also had a gloton side for sweets. Albus looked at the others smile, in the coner of his eye saw the silhouette there, turned to see him while he introduced the piece of apple pie to his mouth.Gellert looked at him with his eyes while he licked his fingers that were stained with jelly, his gaze was caught for a few seconds but he remembered what he was doing… heart was hammering harshly against his chest as he starting eating with the rest present on the table.

They said goodbye whenthey were about to leave, Albus gave a last look where he found the two pure bloods standing at the door saying goodbye, while they were walking away from the garden.

They arrived at their house it was already night, each one went to sleep in their own room, Albus changed his clothes and he hope that those who were present in the house fell asleep, closed his door with a key, put a spell of silence on all the room.

He got in his bed,the boy panted quietly and looked down at the tent in the front of his pants growing harder and taller, he fought the instinct of just running his hand over it, in fact, he was about to do it, just for the thrill of doing something that he wasn't expecting to do, but Gellert spoke again in his mind, his seemed to grow darker and quieter at every second that Albus breathed. The boy nodded, fingers shaking as he slide his hand in his pijamas, he was avoiding to look up, ashamed of his crimson colored cheeks, he struggled a bit and fumbled with his penis until the sound of his own moans coming louder, letting his fantasies dominate him thinking about Gellert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying tune my peeps  
> Heres more love !!  
> {\\_/}   
> (• v •)   
> [>💎>


	14. You're Scared

 

 

The other day Gellert was in the cemetery he got there in the morning, walking around, he was accompanied by Howard Spacek. He had come to visit him, since he has not seen him for days that was part of Gellert. They were in the cemetery because Gellert just wanted to go back to see the tomb of Peverell. 

He had taken advantage of yesterday's hours to continue looking for information on where the elder wand would be. He was using a lot of apparition for the reason that he was appearing and disappearing in any place, he went to Bulgaria to look for acquaintances he had, they had a knowledge of where the elder wand was located. 

Mykew Gregorovitch 

He was a Bulgarian wizard and a well-known maker of magic wands, in that dark hour he wanted to ascend to power, he heard the story, went to the location where they told him he was still present and alive. He found the owner of the Elder Wand. As a wand maker, he was probably aware that there was no existing wand whose loyalty was obtained through the killing of the previous owner. 

He knew he had to simply stun or disarm the owner. 

But he couldn’t do it right now, there was much people walking around the street, so he decided to withdraw from the place so as not to provoke attention, the human skeleton was a gift from his cousin who went to visit her in Spain, he went there to take an hour of relax with her. 

 

“So who does this grave belong to… a relative of your’s or a friend? He asked while eating a pear, standing behind him, his curious voice, the only thing that broke the silence where they were, Gellert was kneeling at the side of the grave. 

“No none of that, just a historical grave type if you can call it, it’s actually part of a story” he said with bitterness in his language, he knew that they were real and he would give everything to have them, a little lie so that Spacek would not ask any further. He got up and decided to leave out. 

"So have you found some nice person here in Godrics Hallow, a woman maybe?," Howard told him stubbornly, biting his tongue as the both men left the cementary. Gellert slowly winded his way along the streets of the village, pretending like he didn’t hear his question. He wouldn't allow himself to tell Howard about his been interested in a minor boy, something illegal, repulsive or obnoxious for the point of view of others that are closed minds. 

Howard really didn't want to ask Gellert for more deatails of his love life, he hated being a nuisance to people, and that's what he thought he was to him. 

They reached the Spacek household pausing outside of the enterance. Gellert smoothed his hair, licking his lips and taking a look at Howards face. He didn't even know why he felt so awkward about to talk about this with Howard... at least not reveal the person who he is taking interest on. 

“Sorry for not answering your question along the way, I'd think you'd make fun of me” Gellert chuckled while he took a seat on a rocking wooden chair that was outside of the house. Howard took a seat on a chair next to him, looking at him with a surprised and wonder look in his face. 

“Why would I do that, I would respect your amoristic decision, because sentiments belong to you, nobody should shatter them away from you” He said consoling next to him. Gellert couldn't tell if he was genuinely appreciated by his answer or not. It wasn't his intention, he was just being honest “Seriously… do you think I deserve love? His eyes flickered down to his mouth, his own lips forming a smirk.

"That's a bad habit, you know, not receiving some oral love , I see that your interested in someone… you know what, go with that person and give everything you have and show that you are a safe lover and you will never leave them disappointed” He said, both looked at eachother, breaking it up with a hug and laugh.

 "Maybe i will give them more," Gellert told him, biting his lip as he cocked his head. Howard just burst out laughing, Gellert enjoyed his Company, both went inside of the Spacek house. After that he returned to Bagshots house. He brought some chocolates that Howard gave him, he really is a kind man, instead of Gellert who usually shows his cold side with him, but he didn’t act like it at all while he was with him in his home.

While he opened the gate of the gardin entrance, he stopped for a moment, he remembered that he was still carrying his Extension Charm bag, he did not enter where he was staying, he turned around and walked to the house of the young blusher.

He walks with time, arrives at the house of the Dumbledores, he hids his bag of chocolates, he climbed the stairs and reached the front door. Gellert reaffirm his appearance and took a deep breath until feeling totally confident.

He knocks on the door, the first one did not turn out anything, he trys with the second one and hopes they will attend him. They opened the door loudly, revealing the young boy, with a serious, freckled face.

“Oh why hello, good morning mister Grindelwell” he said a bit of stammering in his voice, while he extended his arm to greet. Gellert giggled at the boys immaturity, he got a hold of his hand before saying “ Its Grindel- wald” he said leaning closer to the boy, the minor just backed away while slowly raising his arm to his chest.

“O-oh of course sorry I found it a bit complicated to pronounce”

“So what is it that brings you here at my home Sir? He asked the older man, his hand holding the door knob with a strong grip.

“Could I see your brother Albus, I just wanted to come visit him… please” Gellert spoke with a positive mood, his arms behind his back, while he gave small pushes up and down supported with his feet waiting for a answer.

“Okay then, I'm going to go tell him, wait here”he warned, he left the door open for the view of Gellert who waited outside.

Aberforth walked in the corridor, took a glance to see if the man was still outside, who was waiting but distracted by the street, then turned his attention to the backyard where he found Albus sitting on a log while giving a bottle of milk to a small goat that was on his legs resting.

“Hey Albus mister Grinelwell came by asking for you, he's outside at the door, go take care of that… hand me the baby” Aberforth said while sitting on the left side of the log waiting for Albus reaction, Albus released the pacifier from the mouth of the dwarf goat, who let out a desperate shriek at the moment, Albus got startled and gave the goat to his brother along with the milk bottle.

“It’s Grindelwald! Albus corrected his brother with a slap on his auburn head, Aberforth just looked up to him with a disapproved face nodding his head. “Make sure he doesn’t try to steal anything from the house, while you’r around him” Abe said while continued to feed his dwarf goat, Albus scoffed at him and left the two alone.

While walking, he went to the room of Aberforth to make sure it looked very presentable in front of the mirror, took a few seconds and left to go see Gellert. Gellert turned to see at the big house aisle, spotting Albus about halfway down. He was wearing similar clothes to yesterday, which did _not_ make him look bad.

Albus walked towards, him a curved smile exposing his teeth, Gellert returned the smile both giving each other a quik handshake.

“You look...nice,” he murmured, and the simple words were enough to cause goosebumps to erupt over his bare arms. "Like you?" Albus made a face, softly laughing to himself to diffuse the tension out here.

“Good morning mister Grindelwald, what brings you here” Albus said while combing his hair with a quick hand. Gellert walked a bit to the other side were Albus was.

“I couldn’t help the feeling to come and see you” Gellert said while playing with his moustache, avoiding some eye contact between the two.

“Why sure, im glad you came to see me” Albus said with a cheerfull tone making some space for Gellert to come in the house, Albus subtly raised his hand, flashing his ring to him. Gellert smirked fondly, giving him a wink that could stop hearts in their tracks.

  
“Do you want to eat something Sir”? Albus asked him while closing the front door, Gellert Heard his question and turned.

"No thank you, I have some chocolates with me, thanks for the offer" He replied, and after Albus nodded they walked down the house corridors that led them to the kitchen.

“What a exclusive house you have, how do you manage to keep your siblings here?" he asked Albus as they turned a corner. They saw Aberforth and Ariana outside through the window glass heading to a direction they didn’t even see them in the kitchen.

"What do you think?" He responded. "Maturity, responsibility, intelligence and love” Albus said while unwrapping a sherbet lemon, Gellert heard the little paper noise, eyes looking at Albus mouth, tongue exposed licking the yellow sweet.

Albus caught him looking and took another sweet candy, making hisl way to Gellert while removed the roll of candy exposed the color yellow, Albus lifted his hand, fingers holding, asking permission to give the sweet in his mouth and Gellert who opened his mouth and caught with his tongue.

Tasting the flavor of it, that is filled with fizzy sweet powder. Albus Dumbledore was particularly fond of these sweets and it was funny.

“Does it taste good?" Albus countered. 

Gellert glanced over at him, the dark lighting casting shadows over his face. "It’s absolutely delicious… but I've tried more exquisite things." 

Albus shrugged under his burning gaze, glancing away when he could no longer hold it. Albus gave him a tour of his house, showing him his properties and treasures he owned.

They kept walking until Gellert stopped by the staircase. Albus glanced towards him hesitantly before silently deciding something and speaking.

Gellert shrugged, though he pressed his lips together and glanced away from him as the words sunk in. "Yeall so…" he muttered. "I have… I know were the elder wand is Albus." He looked over his shoulder and his eyes immediately hardened.

"What-" Albus glanced behind them like if someone was looking or around them. Albus approached him more placing his both hands on the shoulders of the tall man, sliding one hand slowly over his arm and then took the others hand gently.

Who accepted the grip, Albus led him… both walking on the stairs, slowly, Gellert only saw the other who was holding his hand directing him to his room, Albus let go of the hand letting the other enter, Gellert heard the closing of the door behind him, he start’s to look around him.

Wooden bookshelf filled, a large window, a dark table desk, regular decorated bed, a wooden made drawer and colored rosewood painted on the walls of the room. And much more objects scattered throughout the room.

Albus seemed to sense how blank Gellert felt, because most likely he has not been in his room before. Albus was gently nudging Gellert further into the room with the hand on his back again. Gellert let himself be led, because he had no idea where to go first.

They stopped and both sat down on Albus bed, and Gellerts eyes widened as he realized as the other male, stood up and starting looking for some books he had in his wooden box that was on a table near the window.

 He was holding a thick book in his hands, looking down at it and reading.Gellert gulped, pretending to look at the belongings of the room.

“So how exactly do you know where the elder wand is right now? Albus asked looking at him, curious and worried face being showed next to him.

“Well, yesterday when you went to the house to collect apples along with your siblings, I took the time to go to Bulgaria where I have some acquaintances, so I asked the ones I found if they would have any knowledge of where this powerful wand would be ... one of them told me where it can be… that was on the property of one of the Wizards who makes wands and sell them, they gave me the name… Mykew Gregorovitch… I arrived at the exact location and his store was there, I did not go inside to see him clearly… but decided not to… there I went to Spain to visit a relative I have and that was it, I had to tell you that since you need to know too” he said, looking at the younger male.

“And what will you do about it, fight with it in a duel, disarm him? Albus said looking away from Gellert, he started to feel worried and angry because if he found all three he would probably leave him… and never get the chance to share his love feelings with Gellert.

“Well not yet… I will not do it, go for the elder wand, there are also doubts of where the other hidden ones are those will be more difficult to find” Gellert said strocking Albus arm gently.

Albus had his eyes closed relieved to hear that he would not go for the wand, the wait that the Gentleman does not spend thinking about the continuation of the days of only that.

Can we investigate a little more… where the other relics of death are, do you agree? He said hoping not to be a little bored of being talking about it with the young man next to him. “Yeall sure we can” Albus said with a concerned tune.

Albus opened his book, layed on his back on the bed while he began to read. Gellert felt the movement made by the other partner, he didn’t want to turn around to see… but felt the need to do so.

"You alright?" The older man mumbled, looked over his shoulder looking at Albus body lying on his back on the bed next to him

“Sure i am” Albus softly said not looking back at Gellert.

 And —Gellert parted his mouth, almost in awe. Albus flawless Slim curvy body was there, tight clothes he wore… but more in his pants, exposing the curves of the youngster, showing the curves of his legs, his pink lips move while Reading in a low voice they look so plumped and pinkish good, Gellert’s tongue even darted out to lick them nervously and when he started to straighten himself to read his own book. 

Removing his sight off the minor.

 

 He was sitting next to him, and Albus was still totally engrossed in the book he was reading. He looked totally focused, and Gellert almost felt bad for interrupting him.

“Albus?" he called softly.     

He quickly looked up from his book, closing it as he saw him. His face was blank as his gaze traveled up and down his body before meeting his eyes. At least he didn’t look angry.

“Do you think what im doing is right, wanting to become the master of death” he said.

Albus shrugged, eyes glinting. "What can I say, you’re the one who is going to make the descision," he said, holding the page back out to him.

"I'm sure I do," Gellert replied with a hint of sarcasm as he took it back. His eyes flitted back to his, and he felt the stupid desire to be nice to him. "Thanks, Albus." he said sincerely, looking down into his eyes. "I appreciate it."

He chuckled, a deep, rumbling sound, that resonated through Albus whole body. "It's no problem,"

They looked at each other for a few moments. Gellert didn't understand what he saw in him, why he admired Albus with that strange glint in his eyes, he didn't know why he was looking at him either.

 Gellert broke the peaceful silence, glancing away as he remembered about what Howard said,"I, uh, better get back to my friend."

“Sure” Albus said, with a cold tone.

The brightness in his eyes seemed to dim a bit, but Gellert swore it was his imagination. "Okay," Gellert said, glancing down at his book. "I have work to do anyways." Albus said and stood up from the bed.

"Right," Gellert nodded, but his body didn't move an inch. "Thanks again," he said, forcing himself to walk near the entrance of the room.

"See you tomorrow," Albus said, clearing his throat as he turned away. Gellert broke out into a grin, clutching his own book against his chest.

He had something that wanted to get out as soon as possible, still did not want to leave the room, Gellert looks at the other who was just stairing at the window.

“One last thing… I'm a little curious to see your wand, I think I have not seen it before or rather I have not observed it closely, does it bother you if i take a look, I can show you mine”

He said squeezing his book, waiting for a positive response from the other, who turned to see him, had a curious face and then smiled sparkly, walking to the table that he had where it was full of papers and books.

He grabs the object that was there hidden, a pointy long stick, Gellert smiled and went to sit down again on bed, both already sitting together closer. Gellert took out his wand from his sleeve.

  
Both exchanged their wands, each judging what was present before their hands. Gellert looked at the elegant and thick wand, it looked better than the one he had.

It is a possibility that Dumbeldore's wand is made of ebony wood, since it's characteristics fit him well, and to be black like ebony, it's very reflective of him, beautiful dark wood with a stone on one end.

Albus observed the crooked wand, it seemed more like a pointy thick twig of a wavy Wood tree, it had thorns on the edges, almost pricked his finger with one.

“I like it," Gellert murmured softly, referring to the wand. He looked at Albus… so handsome in that moment, blue eyes locked on his, thumb gently running along the wand. It felt like time was standing still.

“Your's is more impressive Sir, I love the feature on it” Albus said feeling heat on his face, looked away from the others mismatched color eyes, smiling at the wand.

He was only a eighteen year old -naive - kid, Gellert was thinking and he didn't  _want_  to and what he did next, seemed like the most inappropriate thing to do. Follow his stupid impulses without self-control.

“Would you like to see … me with my younger face”? He asked looking at the other, who silently gasped turning quick to capture the emotion inside him.

“I do not think that’s possible, well yes... I would like to” Albus shrugged a bit, smiling next to him, Albus was not thinking correctly since the offer that he was told was jubilent little by Little inside his mind and heart.

“Well i know this one, it transfigures the whole face like hair, body… you will see” Gellert said while accommodating himself in his place, sitting right, closing his eyes and began to mutter something under his breath, that Albus could not hear very well.

Albus got up slowly without withdrawing his sight of Gellert, Albus knelt in front of Gellert, remaining silent to see the process.

Gellert was focused into transforming himself into youthful face again, placed his two palms down his chin slowly sliding up to his hair, opened his eyes and found Albus kneeling before him, Albus was awestruck before what just happened.

A gasp was all that filled the silent room.

Albus was impressed by someone before him could do face transfiguration, he never before had heard of this enchantment, he was lost before the young and beautiful face, the same face that was in those photos he saw a few days ago.

The younger him, delicated milky skin, the golden wavy hair, charming, delightful, glamorous and glorious right in front of him.

Albus could feel the tension in the air between them, simmering under the surface all day but threatening to boil over. An invisible magnetic force, drawing them together, he needed to do this.

  
His hand was trembling, moving slowly closer to the other's face, gently touching Gellert’s appearance and touching his curly hair.

 Before he could stop himself he leaned up closer to him, looking deep into his eyes to ask for silent permission before he connected their lips in a soft kiss.

Gellert nodded and leaned down to kiss the plumb lips he’s been starving for.

Albus eyes fluttered shut, allowing all of him other senses to be magnified by the ecstasy of the moment, they got a kiss planted, Albus gasped on his mouth, he was shaking and wanted get up from the floor.

Albus was standing watching him breathing heavily and got closer.

Gellert offered his hand for Albus to take it, he grabs it, his thumb caressing Albus hand and gives him a little kiss on it.

Albus gets closer, placing one leg on top of the edge of the bed of the side of Gellert.

Gellert deeply kissed him first and his hand found his waist, which encouraged Albus to take more control, moving his free hand up to the side of his face. Albus ran his fingertips along his cheekbones, his jaw, anything he could touch to commit his face to memory.

 Albus moved himself at him, he held up most of his weight on his knees, not wanting to take things too fast, especially if it made him uncomfortable.

The minimal contact they were sharing was already making his head spin, but in a good way. Apparently it didn't bother Gellert, because seconds later he was gripping his waist and silenty urging him to rest on him and relax. 

Straddling one leg on each side, his butt sitting on top of Gellert's lap, bringing them even closer together as Gellert ran his hands over his back.

Wet kiss noises filled the room, hot and desperate. “Mmm… Albus you taste like l-lemons” Gellert moaned in the Kiss. 

“Please… please i love it, I need you” The Young boy said and pushed Gellert to the bed, who was lying on his back looking up at Albus, widened eyes and gasped, Albus got on top of him and started to kiss him again, Albus licked the other’s lips, asking for a entrance. Gellert felt his pants were getting tighter, since Albus was rubbing his groin against his.

He opened his mouth and felt the other's tongue lick everywhere, releasing moans that Albus gave near his face, Gellert couldn’t hold back but to moan too.

The sensation was overwhelming in the best way, and Albus couldn't even bother holding back the foreign sounds escaping his lips, he didn't care. 

He just hoped no one else except for him or Gellert could hear them.  He could feel Gellert’s cheeks heat up along with him.

Their tongues move for dominance, Albus won, separated from him leaving a line of saliva that connected their mouths. He broke away from Gellert, moving to suck on his pulse point with such sensuality he was sure he was going to leave a mark. Albus wanted to.

 Gellert felt Albus biting and sucking on his neck, let out pants of hot puff airs.

It felt like the stars were exploding, and he dug half-crescents into his back as the world came crashing down, his hips subconsciously rolling against him.

Albus coaxed him down through his thighs, and Gellert had to move his mouth away when he was too sensitive to continue.

“Mmmm yes.. I love it Mister Grindelwald” he said whispering on the older man’s ear, “I want to be like… this f-forever” he said between moans.

Gellert didn't feel like himself, like transforming his facial features to look like his younger days. He did it because he wanted Albus to feel more comfortable, if he kissed someone of his same age.

He was not sure if Albus would prefer to kiss him if he had a younger face or kissed an older face.

Maybe that was the real reason Albus started kissing him… like a different person. He started to feel confused.

Gellert was starting to avoid the kisses by the other, who wanted to kiss his mouth.

Albus gasped shortly before leaning up and connecting his lips with Gellert’s, Albus bite the lower lip of Gellert moaning sensually close to him, pulling the Golden locks with force. It took them both by surprise because Gellert's breath hitched and he backed more, but he still was holding Albus close to him. Protectively.

 "Albus—"

 The boy whined and plastered his lips more into the other's, he didn't realize that he had closed his eyes and he didn't realize too that they weren't really kissing, just making unmoving contact at this moment.

“THAT'S ENOUGH!

Gellert yelled and pushed him off him, only to have Albus using more strength to hug his neck and force himself against the man, kissing him again, tried to kiss his neck.

But, he couldn't.

 Because Gellert put his hands under his armpits, carried him a bit before pushing him away harshly until

Albus landed on the bed and bounced slightly. He looked up and Gellert looked furious.

 "Im- im sorry i need to get out of here" He said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand (and that shouldn't make Albus's heart hurt).

 "I-I don't know. P-please I'm sorry, Mr. Grindelwald—" Albus cut himself off because he felt like crying again when he saw the look of rejection on Gellert's youthful face and the corner of his eyes were twitching.

Albus tried to stop him “DON’T GO AWAY PLEASE, LET ME EXPLAIN! His eyes felt about to cry.

 But only worsened the situation, Gellert ran to the window and disapparated, crashing through the window force broke the window glass shattered them into pieces, it was like an explosion making a ear-splitting sound, Albus covered his face, turned to see the window destroyed, ran stepping on the broken glass, looked at the sky and found a trail of black, wavy of smoke behind him as it disappeared in the sky.

 Albus tried to not welcome the sadness in his head, but it soon it was rising, he’s breathing harder, heart racing.

Albus started to panic quickly and he widened his eyes and this was mostly the end of his respect he earned from Gellert… apologize, because he has never disrespect an adult like that, but then again, has Mr. Grindelwald started it too?

He was sheding tears with disappointment and controlled his sobs, started to look for his wand and found it lying on the floor with Gellert’s, he took his wand and with a flick and spell.

**_Reparo_ **

Everything that was destroyed on the ground rose up to the air and began to compose itself, transforming it into its well-built state, like if nothing bad happen to it.

Albus threw himself on his bed, holding a pillow covering his face as he started to panick and cry again.

Albus heard his brother climb the stairs, and hid his face so he would not see.

He came  runing and crashed to a Wall, looking inside finding Albus lyed on his bed, Aberforth raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Okay, what happened? Did he attack you or something?"

Albus felt his face flush red, his cheeks wet and the smile instantly fell from his face. "Uh, no." he said quickly, trying very hard not to imagine Gellert pressing him against the bed. "He, uh, gave me a answer and wasn't a pretentious of “

Aberforth was confused of what he said. "What?

Albus blew out a long breath, closed his eyes. "Yeah," he replied, clearing his throat.

"Are you _sure_ he didn’t do somethig, you seem flustered," Abe said, looking at Albus gingerly.

"Nothing happened, okay?

“But…                                                   

“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ABERFORTH.. LEAVE ME!!” used a flick of his wand, dragging Aberforth out and shut the door hardly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well finally they did it yall, im not good at writing love, but ima try  
> Dont worry more action is on the way so hold on to your horses!!♥♥♥  
> Some music for this chapter  
> ₍₍ ง⍢⃝ว ⁾⁾  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m4IqgqNgXOY


	15. My good Love

  


  


  


A trail of black wavy smoke traveled through the clouds, until he reached a sunny village in Spain, Gellert went there to think about what happened… as for this the only place where nobody knew what inappropriate acts he just did.

Over the village looking for the right house to stay, a house, stone walls were a window balcony can be seen with open doors, he flew inside the dark room, He entered and the smoke fading away around him, his heart was beating loudly inside him, he was pale and his head was starting to hurt.

There was no one in the house, completely alone, he scratched his hair, his fingers touched his lips, those that had been kissed by the desperate young man. He went to look for the bathroom, got closer to the sink opening the keys, water ran out of control splashing all his hands, he felt the frozen feel covering his warm hands, he sighed out while closing his eyes.

Opened slowly to see at the seventeen year old face reflected against the mirror, his youthful and admiring face, as he would like to be young again with a free spirit. The thoughts shaded away and he had to get rid of it, together with the palms of his hands, they were filled with water, he looked in front of Him, his young and beautiful face,the one that stole Albus a kiss, he took a breath and splashed his face with the cold water.

His face was dotted with water, small drops slipping on all sides, it began to itch, the soft and delicate youthful skin slowly disappeared, the golden long wavyness hair was getting short and the gray color returned as before. Leaving his face old and tired, he saw a little bruise on his neck it was the hickey Albus gave him.

He got out of there, he saw the room around, it was full of elegant and old belongings of the rightful owner, the room was reflected by the sunlight, Gellert took off the black coat, took off the belt and loosen a bit his pants, he sat on the large bed… stretching himself feeling his tensed muscles and groaned at the headache.

He relaxed on the soft bed, his arms outstretched, he breathed with patience with closed eyes, a small reminder sinked inside of him… Albus. The sensation of the kiss that was intimidated at first but then became lust.

Gellert didn't want to make deal out of it, even if it was a pretty fucking big deal, he didn't want to keep thinking about it and have someone to pity him, or to worry about him, he has enough with him worrying about himself, what happened was in the back of his head, because he knew what he did was wrong.

He knew what was going on between the two, he remembered foreign hands roaming all over his body, and sometimes, he thinks that it didn't happen because of how blurry his thoughts were, how cloudy his mind was that where he was. With  _who_  he was and what was occurring, because everything felt surreal, at his perspective at least, because of whatever was inside his body that wasn't letting him be his normal self.

However, he could not believe that he let himself be seduced by the personality and charm of Albus, because at first he tryed to be nice to him, and what he learned of his family tragedy, he even trys to pamper him every single day… but in the young man's perspective it was different, Gellert saw him with suspicion at first clear, but he did not stop, his feelings melted and fell in love again.

He has never done anything like this… Kiss a under age, he’s fortyfour himself, it’s wrong.

The house was really silent, Gellert felt sleepy he tried to stay up bit felt darkness on his eyes, until he Heard the door was being knocked, he turned around still lying down and grabbed a pillow nearby, curled up on the bed, watching the un-lighted corridor where the stairs were, down below the knocks were heard against the door.

It was repeated and repeated, an echo voice can be Heard outside the house… it was from a male.

This village part of Spain was inhabited by wizards and witches, so surely they saw him enter through the window of the owned property, they would literally think that it was a type of thief but that was not true.

He did not go out or answer the door he did not want to be divulged.

He waits for a few minutes, and the noise stops downstairs. He felt relieved and rested, fell asleep in the bed.

He woke up, his eyes felt heavy and everything looked blurry, his body tensed and stretched. He got up and started walking downstairs, he stops and searches the kitchen, finds a bowl of strawberries and washes them up.

They taste so good and full of flavor, they are sweet and sour and taste like the essence of spring. He sat on a armchair, the sun was started to go down the horizon.    

When he decided to close the window curtains, he started looking in his pockets, something was not right, he stopped eating and roamed his hands around his body and then ran up the stairs entering the room where he slept, looking between and inside his coat and nothing turned out.

 He had lost his wand, it wasn’t a bad thing since he is able to perform wandless magic… but his first wand to receive when he turned eleven, is now lost, but he also lost his Extension Charm bag.

He sat there, hands on his head, his back crouched, pain returned to his head and tried to invade him again.

He was trying to remember where it would be, the memory made the pain stop… he forgot it in Albus's room, the exact moment when he entered in panic and ran to the window and apparated away from Godric’s Hallow.

It was there with him, but he couldn’t go back to claim it right now, since the shame and rejection he did to Albus and even destroyed his window.

“Not now, not now… a will return another day” he mumbled to himself.

Hours and hours passed and it was starting to be night, still alone in the house he waited in the living room with the light turned on. Gellert was there nothing but silence wondering when she was coming back.

He had encounter the mink of the house, the little creature on his shoulder, sleeping, he petted the little one.

Keys were heard at the front door, unlocking it, after a few speaking can be heard… it was her voice and a man was talking to her in spanish, it seems that they were telling her about the so called thief entered her home.

The talking stopped, there was silence and the door knob was slowly turning to be open, the door then opened as if it was pushed but no one came in. Gellert slowly got up from the chair making his way to see the door. A blurr entered and then yelled out a spell in her Bulgarian language.

**_Petrificus Totalus!_ **

He felt the curse of total body paralysis, he felt his arms and legs remain stuck very rigidly and he fell down due to loss of balance. But it didn’t interfere with sight, hearing, touch or thinking ability.

Totally immobile looking up at the Young woman standing next to her was a man.

 

 “Gellert е, че вие? She sighed in relief and withdraw her wand in front of Gellert. The other one turned around confused.

Then she grabbed the man's arm, directing him outside of the house, explaining in spanish who he was, and then shut the door with key. She turned around fixing her wavy hair and pointed her wand at Gellert, formulated the counterspell, the paralyzed disappeared.

Gellet blinks his eyes to find his cousin standing in the doorway, her brown hair, a face never left of youth, she brought a bag and her red coat, she is mostly described as attractive if you judge her.

Gellert gets up from the Floor and walks up fast to hug her tightly, feeling the smell of fragrance, he was always like this “Clingy” when they were little children. Who in the womans reaction just had her arms outstretched in the air and slowly lowerig them to embrace back.

“I was worrying about what time you would come back” Gellert controlled his breathing not letting her go.

“I was busy working, what did you expect… Since what time are you here? She said patting his back and gave him a peck on the cheeck.

 “You didn’t say anything that you were coming back again” she said, the two separated, Nadezhda went to attend herself, Gellert started to clean his back and his pants, walking back to the arm chair.

She came back again and sat on the sofa. He watched Nadezhda relaxed a bit, and she looked at him while brushing her knuckles with her fingertips.

“So what brings you again? She asked looking at him with a soft face.

“Well I just wanted to stay here for a few days it wont be long… could you help me my head hurts? Gellert responded with a tender face hoping not to be rejected.

“Sure that doesn’t bother me, what was the cause of your pain? She said with a casual voice.

“Well... I crashed into a window and apparated away and came all the way here” Gellert brushed his hand over to massage his forehead.

"You know I don't like when you fight," She mumbled over the newfound silence.

Gellert rolled his eyes, but not to Nadezhda… to himself, "I didn't fight, something stupid i did over there, you don't have to worry about anything."

 The young lady nodded distractedly, "You shouldn't have done that."

 "I needed to do that," He muttured and pulled his hand away, only to rest them on each side of the armchair, “Come on lets take that headache away” she changed the subject, thankfully, because Gellert didn't want to keep talking about it.

He went to take a warm bath, drank a coffee, massaged his head, Place a cold compress on his forehead, temples, neck and drank at the end drank ginger tea.

Then he got warmed up on the shared bed. All thanks to her.

Both finally fell asleep.

The in the morning the sun woke up in Godrics Hallow, roosters singing and light over the village, Aberforth and Ariana were worried of their older Brother, he did not come out of his room since yesterday all day.

They were waiting for Albus to respond well this morning since Aberforth saw that he was in a weird mood and being angry. Meanwhile with Albus he had woke up, the sunlight coming through the window illuminating the room, he tried to fall asleep again but failed to do so.

So he finally got up, he started to change clothes, finished getting ready and walked near his desk looking at the wand of Gellert that was next to his, he had also found a bag lying on the floor of his room. It must have belong to him.

Albus sighed as he walked out of his room and headed towards the kitchen. He looked forward that Aberforth or Ariana wouldn’t ask him about what happened to him.

On the one hand, about the kiss between him and the older man, it was sweet at first everything he was waiting for, it was fulfilled at last he wanted that Deep desire, that scene repeating itself more and more in his mind.

He just wanted more.

On the other hand, it slowly became a conflict Gellert looked mad… he wasn’t sure if Gellert enjoyed it or not, he didn’t really know why Gellert wanted to show him in person his youthful face, Albus liked it a lot and he was surprised by it… why didn’t Gellert feel the same?

He just hoped that he would forgive him, and tell him the truth of the feelings he has from the first day he met him.

He told his siblings the good mornings and how well did you sleep last night, leaned his back against the kitchens Wall rather than sit down in a chair.

“So, will you stay with us this day? Or do you have other plans to make” Aberforth asked standing up from his seat.

"Yeah," The boy said in the same tone.

 Aberforth frowned and followed his gaze, trying to figure out what he was looking at, "Uh, earth to Albus. Are you listening?"

 Albus narrowed his eyes when Ariana elbowed Aberforth playfully and said something that made the boy laugh.

 "What?" He looked at his siblings and frowned, rubbing at the side of his arm when he realized that Ariana got closer to him, grabing him by the arm. "What's wrong with you?"

 

"What's wrong with  _you_ ," His brother rolled his eyes and sighed, "You're acting weird today, Albus."

 

"It's nothing," Albus said and ignored Arianas heavy eyes on him.

 

Aberforth scoffed, "Yeah, right. You're more anxious than normal and it's starting to stress me out."

Albus denied everything, and forced himself to act happy, told them he would make breakfest but then he was warned that the food was already made, he just needed to consume it. He let out a short chuckle and thanked them, started to eat…  they accompanied him on the table.

 The auburn haired boy only sighed and hid his hands on the pockets of his pants because his older brother was acting weird, he was more nervous and insecure than normal and it had to do a lot with the bullshit he saw of Albus and  _that_ man.

Albus finished eating, the three of them assured the house locked up, they were going to take the goats to eat.

Before they could even leave, Albus went to go get the two wands and bag.

Went out from there, got all the goats of Aberforth, guided them to the grassy Green land property of Bathilda. They went down a road where they would arrive at the place without having to pass in front of her House.

They arrived at great infinite valley, the goats ran everywhere to enjoy nature they sat on the grass enjoying the view. Aberforth and Ariana were on thier own shared world having fun with eachother, Albus was Reading a book he brought along.

Some hours passed away and Albus was having a difficult time to concentrate in his literature, He was just thinking how Mr. Grindelwald would be right now, Albus was worried about how Gellert would be physically and mentally be about what happened.

He wanted to go see him, at least tell him once and for all his affection and love, he hoped that the truth that he hid for days would not ruin his relationship with Gellert… at least give him one more chance.

He couldn't take it anymore.

 

Then he closed his book, he left it in charge to Ariana, he told them that he would go to visit the house of bagshot, they agreed and he went up the hill towards the house, he came walking to the backyard of the house, he approached and knocked the door he hopes they answer.

Albus made sure that the wands and the bag were in the pockets of his pants, took out one wand, caressed Gellert's wand… he was distracted thinking, silence dared to surround him until he heard a creak of the door, was alarmed by the sound, the tip of his finger was cut with one of the thorns from the wand.

His eyes looked up and saw it was Bathilda Bagshot who greeted him, allowing him to enter inside. He was looking around if Gellert was in here, but didn’t, so he asked her were was he.

“Good to see you… is Mister Grindelwald here proffesor Bagshot? He asked not minding her to start talking about other stuff that he didn’t actually care about.

“Are you looking for Gellert? Sorry but I have not seen him since yesterday, the last time I heard his voice he told me that he would leave the house in the morning to go visit an acquaintance of mine called Howard Spacek he lives here in Godrics Hallow… maybe he’s there” she said looking at Albus a bit worried too.

“So… so He did not even return in the afternoon or night here?

“No… he hasn’t” she said confirming at the young worried boy standing next to the corridor.

“Well… I will go find him, I will let you know if there is any news” Albus said and wakled at the front door of the house.

Albus had his eyes close, maybe as if to rest or to calm down, but he quickly opened them when he felt the need to go look for Gellert.  Albus came to find the house of the Spaceks thanks to the help of some muggles who know them.

Albus ran to the property of the house, knocked on the door loudly for whoever heard it there, he waited feeling inpatient to see Gellert. A middle aged man recieved him at the door, he looks confused by seeing Albus, but  he remembers him.

“Good day Young man”

“Good day Mr. Spacek”

“Sorry for the audacity, I'm Albus Dumbledore I don’t know if you remember me maybe, I'm a friend of Mr. Gellert Grindelwald”

“Oh yes i know him, he never actually mentions you” he said stepping out of the door, Albus just smiled at him.

“He doesn’t…Well i was wondering if Mister Grindelwald is here… miss Bagshot told me he came here yestrday in the morning”

“Oh indeed he did… we were at the cementery, then we came here to my house and he later left to her house, he’s not with her?”

“No no he isn’t…so i guess no one knows were he is” Albus felt his hope of finding him burn, Gellert probably went somewhere else, did he left to Bulgaria? Is he ever coming back?

He showed a sad frown, Howard saw it and patted his shoulder. He felt his expectations fall to the ground once more… this isn’t right.

“Were could he possibly be? Albus said in a low voice.

 

“I'm afraid not, maybe Sir Grindelwald will come back again, don’t worry, I'll let you know if I see him” Howard told the Young male in front of him, Albus looked up at him searching his gaze, smiled and thanked him.

“Thank you so much, i hope he returns again, safe and sound” Albus said and left the place.

He was running out of energy, breathing was difficult to follow, he felt dizzy and his eyes were about to leave tears, he walked away he could not control his face and let out a sob, he walked away crying.

Walked around the house of Bagshot, did not want to say anything, since it is his fault that Gellert is missing. He went to where his siblings were, stopped his steps to wipe the tears of  his cheeks, his watery eyes... until he calmed down his breathing and went down the hill to sit with them.

“So what took you so long Albus? Ariana asked him returning the book back.

“Oh just was in the conversation with her” Albus nodded, looking at his sister and to his brother, who had a serious expression, Albus looked away thinking if his eyes still looked red from crying… he avoided the stares.

“Oh well thats great” she said.

“What are you hiding Albus” Aberforth asked trying to see his face, Albus felt his arms catch him tightly behind him, Albus just stretched his body trying to get out… but Aberforth was more stronger.

“What's wrong, are you sad? Abe said his voice a bit closer to Albus ear. Albus felt his face flush red by the question, didn’t say anything. “Did he do something to you? Abe said.

“No…no i did something dumb, i think he is mad with me

“Well… hell with him” Abe replied back and let go of his older Brother. Albus could not believe it, he would not give up like that because Aberforth that doesn’t even know Gellert.

“It's not like his attitude affects you… forget about him” Aberforth told him, Albus just said no inside his mind, not wanting to let go of his love. “I will think about it”

“Albus stop that”

“Trust me i know what im doing” Albus looked back at him, and then searched for the page he was previously Reading. Abe just rested his head on Albus shoulder letting a big sigh.

Aberforth took a hold of his hand and caressed it, he notice there was dry blood on Albus finger and asked him about it. “Oh i accidentally poked with a thorn thats all” Albus said.

Two Days has passed and theres no sighn of Grindelwald, Albus awoke in his bed remembering the meadow were Gellert took him to, was he posible there?

He got up and dressed quickly ran out of there and apparated away. He got there the zap sound moving the grass, He ran trying to figure out were he could be, even started yelling out his name repeatedly. But there was nothing. He walked between the trees and gave up It is obviously he is not in this place, at all.

He disapparates away from there fallowing to go to the cementery, lucky there was no muggle there to witness him. Looked around everywhere, nothing only tombs and trees. He apparated to his house again. He appeared in his room and fell to his bed. Groaning with the pillo won his face, then a chirp came from his owl who had a letter in its beak.

 Albus searched for his owl standing on the window and he realized the letter he was bringing, stopped a little before jumping out of bed, he was smiling and took it in his hands, his eyes were looking up to the ceiling, he felt fear and joy over him he could not control them, definitely this letter was from Gellert.

Albus closed his eyes, approached the letter to his lips and gave it a kiss, smiled to himself and opened his blue eyes, turned the letter around to see his name, his smile drops off when he realized that this was an impostor, dissatisfied feeling inside him… encounter someone he thought he would never go through again.

_ Harvey Dandridge _

“Dear Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore” he read out loud, he proceed to read it fully. A

After his voice ended with the letter love, he throws the letter to the ground, watching it while takeing out his wand pointing at it with anger and sadness.

**Incendio**

The letter is burned, the flames trapping and burning completely, leaving the ashes on the ground. Theres nothing he can do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day i hope you have a magical day my fellow readers ;D


	16. Self Care

 

It's been four days since Gellert is in Spain, in those past days the thought of going back to Godrics Hallow is in the back of his head, but he choose to ignore it.

There was a little of unconfident in the yesterday’s but now he has actually overcome the fear of talking to Albus, when he gets there he will try to explain him the real reason he made the proposal to rejuvenate his appearance in front of him to witness and also if he tells the truth behind his platonic love for him, maybe he will not be rejected and will be understood.

It was also important for the young person since he will tell his own opinions, if they are good or bad, he will understand it.

He was relaxing and enjoying his time with Nadezhda, it was nice that her cousin lived in a village inhabited by wizards and witches, the people are kind and caring to eachother, unlike at his home town Bulgaria.

Today was Sunday and Gellert was in the room arranging to leave to a church with Nadezhda, that was far from where her cousin's house was, it was where some non-magical people lived and it was kind of weird that she had to go all the way there only to listen to the religion, this was not very common among the pure blood wizarding families since they have never been considered to believe in a god, but in the Grindelwald family she was specifically different than the other family women.

But for these reasons her decision to believe in religion was made consequence of leaving Bulgaria to live alone in Spain, she has no contact with her family and does not care much anymore, she is a free witch to do whatever she wants.

Gellert went down the stairs and found her ready to leave, wavy brown hair and elegant dress. They both got out and started walking their way to the location.

It was a long way to get their, the road and its atmosphere was changing around them, they arrived near the town where there were similar houses from where they came there was a lot of forest around, there were many people and they walked towards the white church, they crossed over the bridge.

It was huge when they approached and they entered inside, the atmosphere was illuminated and refreshing, there were people sitting in the pews, a bont, the alter, the cross, the pulpit, the lectern, ceiling paintings, there was music playing and Gellert and Nadezhda sat down with some other persons. Gellert saw Nadezhda kneel and cross herself from left to right, and took a minute to say her prayers.

Gellert just sat there not knowing to do the same or not, he was aware and just did aswell the cross himself fast but he didn’t kneel down. She got up and sat next to him, the church was starting to begin when the priest came.

Gellert looked around seeing all the people gathered in the place concentrating, all the language was in Spanish, Gellert did not want to bother Nadezhda asking her in every minute to translate something to him so he knew what they were talking about. They just sat there and smiled at eachother.

 

 

 

 

▬

 

 

Albus was walking with Ariana through the backyard of his house, the two had returned from a river they discovered, accompanied by her little chipmunk, they had also found the animal's family apparently they had no problem with Ariana with taking care of it, at least she has something to entertain herself, since she has not socialized with the other girls of Godrics Hallow, maybe when she heals from her obscurial she could do it… also get to go to Hogwarts?

Don’t think that is possible, since she is 14 years old, maybe Albus could teach her how to do magic without a wand and know how to control it.

“I think today will be a wonderful day, Aly” She said, while getting the little animal off her older brothers shoulder, Albus looked down at her and then his view turning to see the flowers of their garden.

“Yes it will be”

“So tell me about your friend Mr. Gellert, days have passed and I have not seen you act delight mentioning that you will go to see him, like you use to do” she quickly asked him a question that changed Albus point of view.

He was unaware that his sister would notice his actions so much, he thought when he used to say that joy, he thought she didn’t really care what he would do, maybe he wasn’t paying attention to her behavier when Gellert was around.

“Well I have not mentioned it because he is not here in Godrics Hallow”

“What, what does that mean, is he gone… did he leave without saying goodbye to all of us?” she said looking up to him, with a frown face and sparkly blue eyes.

Albus found her gaze, and his expression was in a sad mode, shrugged his shoulders and said.

“I’m not sure… I bet he will come back, he just can’t leave us like that” Albus said, and “us” referring most to himself.

“Aww will I hope he hasn’t change his mind, I hope were still likeable for him” Ariana said and hold Albus hand, both went to were Aberforth was in the green grass with some goats.

“Ello Aberforth” she said.

“Hi there, look a put a little bell to my little goat… like it? Aberforth said showing his dwarf goat lying in his arms, Albus just made fun of how much retailer his younger brother is, Ariana liked the little detail. The three sat by a log lying on the grass, sharing sherbet lemon sweets.

Albus was thinking about what happened yesterday of the letter sent, he would have to tell his siblings who would come by at any moment. Sure Ariana would be okay, but Aberforth… yikes.

He took a deep breath and let it out.

“Hey um… someone will come to the house, but more to visit me”

“Oh no not another older man” Aberforth yawned, spreading his arms to the air, Ariana just looked fastly at Albus. “Who is it Aly?” she said tugging his arm.

“Oh some old friend of mine, from Hogwarts” Albus said blush creeping in his face.

“What? Aberforth said eyeing his older brother, finding his gaze wich Albus didn’t return back.

“Who can it be? Ariana shrugged at them both.

“You two will have to wait to see him”

“Him” he sneers at Albus.

“Yeah so, please act friendly” Albus told facing his anoyed brother.

Albus sighed and took a sweet from the bag, unraveling it in his fingers and introduced it into his mouth, closed his eyes and waited for a miracle that Gellert arrived first and he would not have to attend Harvey afterwards.

Harvey didn’t matter much since he is not a part of Albus love life anymore.

Gellert is more charming and loveable in every way, he would listen to every single detail and not act bothered by it. They hung out in the summer environment.

 

 

 

▬

 

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile in Spain, Gellert and Nadezhda were eating a little casual restuarant eating some good Almerian wheat pot, cooked traditional Almeria, which is prepared with chickpeas, pork, bacon and some pieces of chicken, potatoes, wheat and many fennel.

“Mmm so you like it? She asked, after sipping the spoon. Gellert eyed her back and shared a simple reply “It’s good, I eat whatever they give me on the plate” They both enjoyed their dinner and ended calmly, they left there and headed their way back to the house, they stopped for a few moments when she was attracted by something from the bazaars to buy.

They arrived at the house, opened the door and entered, she kept some things that she had bought, Gellert went to the bathroom because he could not stand the urge to urinate, it was a long way so.

While he was there he was thinking that he would tell his cousin that he would leave Spain and return to London, she would take it well there is no question in that, also thank her that she kept him for a few days in her house.

Washed his hands and left the bathroom.

He walked slowly and found Nadezhda writing in some papers was of her work, it was obvious.

Gellert sat on the sofa and took the mink that was there to caress it’s furry cheeks, he looks at it and moved his eyes to spy’s a little at Nadezhda who was focused on her paperwork, Gellert purssed his lips and narrowed his eyes.

Gellert swallowed  as though steeling himself to say the words. “I think I've finally decided to go back to Godric's Hollow… I will leave today”

A bit pause in the room, she glanced back at him.

Nadezhda knew in her heart Gellert was trying to take over whatever situación happend between him and Godrics Hallow.

“You may” Nadezhda had declared with as much Queenly dignity as she could muster “but I will not accept that you come back again sneaking into my house and without warning me first that you will come”

Gellert mouth gaped, clarify’s the comment that made him confused by it, but she was right, he just giggled and got up to hug her, both embraced tightly and said goodbye to eachother, she escorted him out of the house, the atmosphere was warm, he gave himself a last hug to her and apparated away from Spain.

 

 

 

▬

 

 

 

 

Albus was in the kitchen, keeping away all the ingredients that he use for the prepared food.

He was alone inside while his siblings were outside playing, he had finished making the meal for the time. He was thinking that Mr. Spacek had told him, he felt the need to go himself to the house of the Spacek’s to ask about any news of Gellert's appearance.

He decided and left the kitchen heading towards the front door, he had not warned the others he did not feel the need to do it since they can take care of themselves alone.

He turn the doorknob, quickly opening the door, he close it and he takes his eyes off the ground, he walks but it stopped, Albus let out a cold breath.

It was him. Albus didn’t expect to see him, when really he should have, after all it was written in that letter, before he sent it into flames.

 

Albus saw him from the distance waving at him a big bright smile in his expression, wearing muggle clothing he headed trotting towards were Albus was standing, who himself was trembling in nervousness. Albus just wave at him for a moment and he walked in circles trying to calm himself.

Albus was looking at the ground, his hands on his hips, he hears the steps going up the stairs and then they stop, he takes a Deep breath and turns to see him fixedly face to face.

They both greeted each other, Albus saw his appearance more closely, his green eyes, brown skin, his big lips turning into a curved smile, he was a bit taller than Albus, just like he remembers him in his sixth and seventh years of being in a loving relationship... with the ravenclaw student.

The only difference is that he no longer had his short afro hair.

“Long time no see Albus, how have you been” Harvey said, grin all over him.

“I am very well thank you, the same would say to you… hey you cut your hair why? Albus said pointing his hand to his own head, trying to explain. Who the other just giggled at the question and touched his head.

“Well I did it because I was bothered by the heat on my head, and it was a little irritating to endure on hot days mostly were i live” He answered him.

“Oh sure, that's understandable" his voice startled him from his thoughts.

The two just laughed and a moment of pause between the two came, some seconds, Albus felt strange and did not think of anything to continue talking about.

“So… um what brings you here” Albus asked scratching his neck.

“Didn’t you get my letter, i was surprised you didn’t write back” he said with a frown.

“Oh right, sorry i did read it but theres was a lot going on in my mind yesterday” He felt as if he wanted to suffocate.

“Oh, okay then thanks for saying it in person… I thought you threw it away or something”

Harvey stared at him for a moment with a frown and then started laughing at the other's frightening expression, he leaned over and patted Albus shoulder, "Relax, i know how stealthy you are—I can't get every single answer from you… since im not your boyfriend anymore".

"Dont worry i still like you as a friend… anyways um what do you want to do?" Albus tightened his mouth and crossed his arms.

 Well…As you say… oh almost forgot, Here there for you its not much but” Harvey shrugged and took out a small bouquet of flowers he had along his hands, that Albus didn’t notice. He handed them to Albus, he looked up and stared at the boy's smile and hunched shoulders, he sighed.

“Come on lets go for a walk” Albus smiled at him and locked the front door, The two boys walked out of there to wonder to the streets.

“So, what do you dedicate yourself now? Albus asked looking at the daisy’s in his hands, Heard Harvey clear his throat next to him.

 

"I do," The boy sighed and uncrossed his arms, "I am in a position to become a Auror at the ministry of Magic”

“Really? Albus looked at him with surprised face.

“It is extremely difficult to meet the training requirements to be Auror, we must train exhaustively in advanced magical duels, and have excellent academic credentials before being accepted into a rigorous training program, which normally lasts three years”. Harvey said.

“Oh so your starting i see”

I can tell some see this as a glamorous job, because of the risk and difficulty of reaching the Auror range” Albus said, putting the daisy’s away in his waistcoat pockets. Harvey just replied back with a smile.

“What about you? Harvey asked his exlover.

Albus cringed and didn’t bother to look back.

“Well my future plans didn’t turn out right so… i need to take care of my siblings right now and i would like to be a professor at Hogwarts” Albus said while he took a quick glance at Bagshots house, he was a bit concerned but then forgot about it.

 Harvey nodded as when the other stopped talking, "Keep going."

Albus looked down and after a few seconds he looked up and sigh again, " Teach transfiguration, I would like to teach”

 "And?" Harvey said nervously.

“Dedicate me to that and I don’t know maybe I'll become the new headmaster of Hogwarts” Albus smirked at him, both just giggled and kept walking, Albus showed him the place of Godric’s Hallow.

 

 

▬

 

 

 

 

Gellert apparated near Spacek’s House, hiding near the bushes, he almost got up from kneeling position, he Heard some voices come closer, he hid from it, he just Heard a bunch of rambling conversation of two males. He ignored it and waited for them to leave.

The noise left and Gellert knocked on the door of the owner, knocked again and he took some glances back from him if someone passed, they opened the door and there was a small girl with straight black long hair and wearing a yellow dress, she did not seem scared and asked who he was, Gellert looked at her and asked if Howard was in the house.

She replied positive and went looking for him, Gellert waited for him to come at the door.

He hears some footsteps as if they ran, Howard soonly stopped at the door, his long black hair tied and wild, his face scared as if he saw him dead, came out and closed the door behind him, they both just looked at eachother barely a Word. Howard wanted to take out the words almost stuttering and relaxed, Gellert just smiled that unexpected reaction never saw it before, he try’s to calm him down.

But manages to talk well.

“Sir Grindelwald your back” he almost said in a high cracked voice.

“I was gone, how did you know? Gellert asked but knew how he would respond, Bathilda obviously came to his house to ask about were he was.

“Well a friend of yours came looking for you a few days ago when you went missing… Dumbledore”

“Albus? Gellert said, the memorys came back, unaware that he would come looking for him.

“Exactly he was really worried for you, even came twice each day” Howard said leaning back from the Wall.

“Well thats interesting… at least someone cared for me”

“I did too” Howard said placing his hands on his own chest with narrowed eyes.

“In fact i promised to inform him of your return, even better we can both go surprised him at his place, you know were he lives? Howard persuade him in the idea, he walks around him not taking his eyes off Gellert, waiting for him to walk with him on the Street.

Gellert didn’t move as he thought about the situation, if he wanted to see Albus again, at least do it by his own without being disrupted.

“I do not think it will be a good idea, I think I should do it myself, so that Dumbledore can feel more confident and calm to see me again” Gellert said trying to get him back.

“But i promised the Young boy” Howard returned to stand next to Gellert again.

“Dont tell him yet, trust me”

Gellert tightened his hold on the man's frown frowned up at him, and muttured hotly, "I hope you know what your doing."

 Gellert parted his mouth and was left surprised when he said that, thinking about how Albus and him will talk about what happened when they kissed.

 "It's ok, Howard."

 

The middle aged sighed contently, slowly and gradually and Gellert took the opportunity to ask him.

“Mind to invite me to your house? He asked

Howard relaxed, his hands behind his back, lifted his head to look at the other as like he was kidding.

“What… really” He smiled up at him. They both accepted and entered the house, something for Gellert to stay out of where he was staying.

 

 

 

 ▬

 

 

 

 

 

The two young men walked through the streets of Godric's Hollow, Albus showed him the places, houses, shops and green areas of it.Albus was trying to keep Harvey distracted to look more at the surrounded areas… instead of having his eyes fixed on him.

They were near a river throwing stones, competing who would do it better, Harvey was entertained for winning, Albus only smiled at his comments, he was distracted by the reflection of the water that moved, he felt empty without the presence of Gellert. “Hey it’s your turn Al” His voice rang to his ears.

Albus was startled and just laughed, fixing his hair and started to find a new stone to throw, He then found it and suceeds the try.

“One point for Gryffindor! Albus said clapping his hands, who the other male noded and just smirked at him.

“Sure that’s just a miracle, you were getting wrought up there” Harvey said throwing a Stone to the ground and sat on a log.

“Sorry i was thinking other stuff”Albus said feeling blush heating up his face.

“More important I suppose”

“Exactly…

“Sorry for being boring”

“Don’t worry, we have more than two months that we haven’t talk, when I came to visit you I was nervous to see you again”

“Hehehe you can relate right there, I will try to entertain you better” They smiled at eachother, Albus saw a blush on Harveys brown cheecks, but then he remembered something, to take his mind off really quick.

“Do you want a drink? Albus awkwardly asked him, walking to the path of the Street to the village. Harvey was dumbfounded, narrowed eyes nodded and followed him towards the path. Albus was already walking, the other boy cathing up behind him, they pass the Spaceks house and Bagshots making there way to a small shop.

Albus went around looking at all the ítems that were in sell, he felt Harvey’s presence closely behind him, he bumped back against him, meeting eachother’s gaze and proceed to look around. Albus walked where the liqour section was, out all of them he took two bottles of red wine.

 He turned around and found the other’s mouth gaped, he chuckled at him and handed him a bottle to carry. Albus decided to take some frosting whipped cream cake covered with strawberries along and walked were the owner of the shop was.

Albus asked how much it would cost, the owner replied back telling him the Price, Albus noded and gave the cake to Harvey, proceeding to take out the coins to pay, they were done and Albus told him to hand him the sweet treat.

They got out and continued walking down the path, Albus was aware if what he just did was a good idea, the thought faded away when he turned around to look up at Harvey who was walking next to him.

“Don’t be so nervous” Albus said.

“I have never drank alchohol Albus” He said with a soft tone, Albus turned his eyes at him, disbelieving as there steps matched as they walked close.

“Yes of course whatever you say, you're not good at telling a lie Harvs” Albus said shaking the bottle of wine playfully to his face. Harvey just scoffed at him, both walked down the path to Albus house.

“And what is the reason of drinking red wine? Harvey asked, Albus heart started to beat roughly, he felt his face drop pale, and quikly answered.

“Well im curious of how it taste like” He said looking down the river.

“We were dating two years at Hogwarts, that time at the yule ball, you tried a little alcohol and you said how terrible it tasted, and sweared you would sue the creaters of it”. He said in a loud laugh.

Albus almost wanted to giggle at the memory. Fanciful words. And yet… Harvey placed his hand to Albus cheeck trying to pinch it. Both shared more memorys down the way. They came to the Dumbledores residence.

Harvey opened the door, and found Aberforth and Ariana sitting in the living room, Albus and Harvey were both standing near the door. Albus was prepared for anything to come at him.

“Who is our new guest? Ariana smiled and stood up to meet the other tall boy, Harvey greeted her and soonly both were attached in a new conversation, Albus smiled at both of them, slowly turned to look at Aberforth who was still seated, caughting his eyes looking what he had in his own hands.

“Aberforth remember Harvey” He said keeping the bottle of wine and cake behind his back.

“Oh Aberforth nice to see you again” Harvey said steping to make a hand shake with him, who Abe just sat there with his arms crossed.

“Neat, what a joyful reunión again, what brings you here  Dandridge? Abe asked rising a suspicious eyebrow. Harvey just back away keeping his hand away to his pocket.

“Oh i came to see how Albus was” He insisted. Aberforth just scoffed at him standing up, Albus just cringed at his actions.

“What typical of you… returned to claim whats yours”

“YEAH ANYONE WANTS TO EAT! Albus voice rang like a bell in the room, Ariana and Harvey agreed, she showed him the way to the kitchen, Albus was left alone with his inmature silly brother. Aberforth walked up to him.

“Why did you bring alcohol to the house” He demanded. Albus rolled his eyes. “Something that we adults like to do, so mind your business off of that”

Albus walked to the kitchen and started to serve the plates, Harvey offered some help, he accepted and both got all done. The three sat and waited Aberforth to come. He did and sat on his place. And they began to eat.

Albus noticed the long and prolonged stares that Harvey secretly threw, while they were all having dinner. Of course Aberforth didn’t like how he invited him to have dinner with them but Ariana enjoyed his presence.

 Albus would find his dark eyes lingering on his thin lips. Albus ignored his stares and concentrated on his food. At some minutes Aberforth would talk about his school memorys with Harvey, he was clearly trying him to feel uncomfortable and leave the house, discreet phrases related to the heavy jokes that Aberforth and his group of friends caused the old couple in their school lives, Ariana knew nothing that his older brother liked men, Albus stopped the conversation of Aberforth to talk about other things to remove the uncomfortable environment. They were all finish eating and Albus decided to get up and leave out the backyard along with Harvey.

“Come on Harvs, let’s go outside to enjoy ourself’s” Albus said standing up looking for some glasses to take.

“Don’t mind if I do” Harvey said putting the dish in the sink. Aberforth got up quikly and got near his older brother.

“What do you think your doing?

“Relax were just going to be outside, remember to give Ariana milk with bread after she goes to sleep” Albus said walking out the kitchen door, Aberforth tried to follow but was pushed by Harvey who walked out first. Aberforth grabbed a hold of Albus arm.

“What are you trying to do, are you crazy you're going to lose your head if you drink that” Aberforth claimed almost in a low key voice, so Ariana wouldn’t hear him. Albus shrugged.

“Don’t worry I have it under control”

“I don’t think it's a good idea, he's still in love with you”

“Don’t be silly, he is not… bye” Albus last phrase to him, turned around and walked away from his house, the boy maybe was somewhat feeling at ease that he kind of sorted things out with Harvey, but there was still a troublesome ache on his chest because he knew that they weren't in to eachother anymore and that Albus would be back to fantasizing about Gellert, because since the day that he touched Albus… was a memory he wouldn’t dare to throw away.

“Geez I see your brother hasn’t change” Harvey said while cutting some slices of cake.

“Don’t mind him, he’s never been in a romantic relationship before” Albus said awkwardly, avoiding Harvey’s glare, he sat down at opened the bottle of wine. Pouring it in each glass, Harvey handed him a slice and Albus handed him the glass. Albus took the first drink, and soon found it awful burning and sour, Harvey couldn’t help to laugh, Albus swallowed, his eyes were force closed, and went the flavor went away, he aimed for tasting the cake.

Both cheered at eachother enjoying the time.

The sun was starting to get down, leaving the sky the yellow and orange colors, they both sat on the grass.

Truth is, there is only one way to tell how much you have to drink to get drunk. Get a glass, fill it up, and drink. Albus soon feels the effects on the alcohol over his body, already knows he’s drunk; he knew how many glasses it took to get here.

It soon was allready night both of them were still sitting under the moon light, Albus had a sixth drink of wine serving it up to himself. He was feeling a bit tingly by it, heating up but the sensation was plessureing him.

The wind whipping his hair back in a red-orange blur behind him was a sight, Harvey stole some glances at him every moment he got. The collar of his shirt flapped against his neck. Albus wasn’t even paying attention to the other male with him, he had his own gaze up to the full moon.

“Want more? Albus lifted up the bottle, smirking at him. A drop of Whine made his open cut skined finger itch and burn like nothing else. He made a face and handed the full glass without returning his view on him.

Harvey nodded gently, a little dumbfounded, he didn't answer, he didn't need to, the glass filled up, he lunged forward and took it in his mouth again, surrounding him, with almost an unexplained thirstyness, because, yes, Albus did kind of enjoy being with him, taking another bite from the strawberrie cake.

But they were both Young men who didn't know better.

There was no change. No visible difference to be seen.

 

 

▬

 

  

 

Gellert walked down the moonlight, directing himself to Bathildas Bagshot house, he got near to the garden entrance, he also felt a little strange. This is the door to where he’s staying with offer of his great grandmother’s house. Why did not he have the courage to open it?

He stopped looked at the dark street wondering what Albus must be doing without him.

He got inside the house, getting up to his room he heard something drop to the floor, he probably ducked for a minute more when he focused his sight to where it came from, the black cat ran near his legs almost hissing at him, and with the breeze, he shuddered and closed the door of his room.

His bed was left unchanged for days and there was no sign of unmoved things.

Gellert’s eyes stayed in the untouched bed. There was a discreet commotion in the room, he took off his clothes and changed to his night ones, he got on the bed and tugged himself trying to catch all the warmness that he could get. Thinking about when he see’s Albus again, the beautiful boy.

And fell asleep.        

 

 

▬

 

 

 

Harvey was already acting all tipsy with Albus, the two were standing up trying to dance like in the yule ball memorys, Albus heart skipped when Harvey spun him, twirled him, and catch him in a warm embrace.

He felt Harvey press himself close, hugging him from behind, Albus felt him moving against back to him, he feels his alcohol breath near his ear, lowering to his neck giving some small kisses.

Harvey was steady his arms around him, Albus just let out a laugh, feeling his face heat up, due to the wine affecting him.

Of course Albus has tried alchohol before, but he had never exceed drinking so much to leave to the point of feeling affected and acting differently than he really was. He let himself be handled by his ex lover.

Something clenched in his chest, soonly got out of his embrace almost failing his balance when his eyes fell upon his green ones, something welled up in his throat that he couldn’t swallow down, a voice that was practically a whisper and yet, somehow, still heavy with emotion.

It took him a moment to process what was happening.

“What… what are you doing Dandridge? Albus looked at him, a smile crept upon his wet lips, tasting them the flavor of wine still attached there.

“Im sorry Albus” Harvey said shrugging his shoulders.

Albus grabed him by the hand, letting his whole body fall to the grass with a thud. His hands came up to his face and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“I really liked you aswell… but that’s good I guess”  

Checking up at him… Harvey who was eyeing him down, he saw that it was supposed to be the hottest day of the year. He looked around and took off his jacket, throwing it to the ground, and sat besides Albus.

 Albus sat up taking off his waistcoat putting it under his head... he couldn’t handle the heat.

Under normal circumstances he would have just stayed home, but these were not normal circumstances. There was a sweet little curiosity in him.

“I really like you” And he was a little drunk, but nothing too bad.

“You don’t know what your saying” Albus said, shaking his head No. Harvey then grabbed him by the chin turning his face to his. Both in silent.

“I” Albus tried again, and opened his eyes. He froze, the lights behind his eyes disappearing.

Harveys hand touched his plump lips, skimmed along his jaw to the back of his neck, and he pulled him against him and kissed him. Albus let out a muffled whimper trying to push him away, but the alcohol reduced his tension, lower inhibitions and increase inside him relaxation.

Albus was feeling less self-conscious.

This didn’t trigger him much since they were always like this before at Hogwarts, stolen kisses in the school grounds where nobody could see them, they might act more impulsively when it comes to intimacy-sharing personal things, being more forward, and doing other things that didn’t go beyond… like having sex.

Yes Albus was still a virgin, but Harvey... probably not. Harvey pushed away from the kiss.

“Harv… stop that” Albus said gasping for air, eyes widened.

 Albus inhaled shakily, passing unnoticed as he looked at the youthful face of Harvey for an instant, eyeing the green eyes before him nervously before looking at the night’s atmosphere.

Harvey’s fingers brushed on Albus bruised red plump lips open.

“I’ve missed you so much my… love” he said, mouth to mouth.The stillness of the silent night, his voice calmed.

The atmosphere was already feeling heavy and Albus didn't know what to do so he spoke, voice coming out small. “I think I should leave” Harvey got away from him, And soonly forced there lips together again, the heatness was growing between the two, Albus unconsciously kissed him back, panting and wet sounds of making out can be heard in the location.

Something inside his mind had a exclaim reminder, something extremely important, something that could destroy his happiness, Albus took control and pushed Harvey out of the way, He got up quikly and managed to walk to the house. He then felt the other pull back his arm, he looked around and saw the other pleaded him not to leave.

Albus  repeated negatively and realized something, he  _needs_  Gellert, needs help and he's getting really scared because of what he's feeling and he was alone and unable to loosen the others grip.

“Gellert… Albus whimpered.

 

"Who?" 

 

" _GELLERT_ " ALbus yelled, "My-My —friend." His ex-boyfriend pulled him close again to start kissing the side of his neck and ear and his other free hand trailed Albus chest and ribs, fondling the slight muscles there and feeling the accentuated bones —he smiled against Albus neck and with a last peck he looked down at the readhead.

Albus looked around and instantly found a silhouette in the dark runing towards them, over the rocks and grass , Harvey eyed him slowly, Albus auburn hair falling messily on his forehead, and he gave a forced, closed mouth smile to his ex, which quickly disappeared when Harvey looked at him with a shock expression. 

“HEY LET HIM GO!!

A voice yelled closely coming at them, Albus found it was Aberforth who had a angry look in his voice, He pushed Harvey roughly back, Harvey was down to the ground, not attacking back. Then Aberforth guided his older brother back to the house. Albus entered and Heard Aberforth close the door with key, he walked him all the way back to his room upstairs, Albus fell on the bed, lying there, while he Heard his brother mumble angryness taking off his shoes and his pants leaving him in his underwear and covered him with a light cold blanket. Aberforth left him in the dark of his silent room, Albus felt bad -like really  _bad_  and he regretted drinking more than he's used to, but this has been the worse thing ever to happen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love my peeps i love you all !!!! ✨👻  
> Forgive my horrible writing 
> 
> ╭┈┈┈┈╯   ╰┈┈┈╮    
> ╰┳┳╯    ╰┳┳╯         
> 💧


	17. Fallen Angel

 

He was surprised to not find a pounding headache or nausea, he was glad for it, but he wasn't glad that he remembered everything from last night. Every thing and every Word.

 Including kissing Harvey.

Albus admitted that he let his guard down like that, last night he let himself be kissed and handled by his ex-boyfriend in a drunk state and Albus even gave in. Even his brother was watching them far away, waiting for a warning.

But thank merlin Aberforth didn’t abandon him.

Another thing that Albus didn’t deny was to take a drink that he proposed and not think anything through, to be stupid enough to let himself be guided by his stupid thought’s that he didn't know, he should've known better, and he knew that yesterday was all his fault, even if he didn't want to admit it and he honestly feels like shutting down everything and just ignore.

 Albus's actions caused Aberforth to worry about him, something he never did before.

 He's confused and angry, but he hates how his older brother behaved yesterday, the truth is that… nobody was a victim. To Albus point of view Aberforth was overreacting about the incident and Harvey was innocent.

The thought of it got Albus feeling hot and at the same time it got him groaning frustratedly at the embarrassment and he kept turning on his bed to hide his face —as if it would erase all the flashbacks from last night.

His siblings came in to see how he was this morning, giving him a glass of water, taking care of him, when he was better, he got up to bathe. They left him alone and Albus entered the bathroom.

Albus tossed his everything he wore off and stepped into the stream of warm water.

He let out a moan as it worked its way over his body, but soon relaxed. The water soothed his tensed muscles.

His mind wandered back to the way Gellert had actually return the affection of shy love, the way his mismatched eyes had locked onto his.

The way his muscular soft body felt underneath him. And how he let him gain more control into their first kiss, he couldn’t wait to do it again.

Albus naughty imagination tended to wander the first time on his bed and couldn’t contain to masturbate, since that day of cutting off apples, he barely got to touch him.

He imagined how Gellert might take his time if he ever had sex with him. He seemed the type to be more possesive and romantic. He would even let Gellert undress him anywere. He felt his cock twitch, his hand drifted between his legs and grasped it.

He imagined Gellert’s attractiveness that he carry’s all over, every inch of his head to foot.

Albus hand moved over his length slowly and leisurely. He would probably bite into his lip to choke back whatever sounds he would make. His hand started to move faster.

Albus imagined the sensual voice that he had heard so much… definitely he would love to get some moans out of Gellert. Albus hand picked up speed, twisting slightly on the forward stroke. He imagined Gellert would have him leaned back against his own bed, the perfect dominance of Gellert behind him. Albus would lean back and let his hips roll back and forth into his hands. When he was ready to come, he would probably arch his back towards the ceiling. His mouth would probably twist itself open and let out a long, soft whimper.

He would take a moment to recover, frozen into the blissed-out position he had come in. Albus moans softly, letting his hips stutter into his hand. He felt his own orgasm build up in his gut and made no effort to postpone it.

He stood upright immediately, letting the water wash away all of the evidence that he had been masturbating. And clean himself up with soap.

Albus finished his blessed shower, his skin was wet, red hair was letting down small drops of water and they landed on his bony shoulders. With the towel entangled in his waist and started to brush his teeth with toothbrush and toothpaste in his mouth.

And then finished.

He got to his room, He dried his whole body with the towel, and took used a Hot-air charm to his wet hair, it was wavy and dry, he then looked at his wand, his eyes then caught to see his fingers and then realized that he was not wearing his gold rose ring that his beloved had given him, widened eyes, his chest tightens… he calms down and then he began to change into his elegant clean clothes.

He finished changing, took his wand that was layed on the bed with him and ran to the bathroom were he had showered, narrowed his eyes as he looked around and cast a spell **_Accio Ring!_**

Nothing came to him, goosebumbs trailing up his skin… he went outside to go find it before it’s too late.

He went out watching the green grass illuminated by the summer sun, casting the spell around the floor, nothing happened he ran away and away to find a goat eating the frosting whipped cream cake with strawberries that he bought yesterday.

He think’s something stupid… what if the goat swallowed the ring and now it’s in its belly, within their organs. It was a crazy idea but what happened if it was true, in no way did he have to wait for it to expel it’s needs.

“No no no no NO!! Albus yelled. He wanted to beat up the goat but he knew that was insane, he just kneeled down the floor, feeling guilty of losing the ring, the most precious object that they have given him, it’s demonstration of their love.

“Albus what are you doing?! He Heard the Yell, coming from Aberforth walking with Ariana, Albus got startled and got up to his feet, fixing his messy hair.

“Do you feel better Aly?” Ariana asked with a worried tune.

Albus chuckled and straighten himself, feeling his face blush up. “Sorry i am okay now, thanks to you two, sorry for my horrible state in the morning i promise i won’t drink wine again”

“I hope so” Aberforth said.

“Yeah now you can do every favorite activitie of your’s” Ariana cheered, grabbed her older brother’s each hand and they started walking slow to fast in a circle. Having fun with eachother.

 

 

▬

 

 

Meanwhile at Bagshot’s house, Gellert was awaken by his great grandmother, she was so surprised that she almost fainted to see him back, Gellert felt all the positive vibrating desire to get out of bed, he hugged her tightly and apologized for disappearing without any warnings.

She forgives him and tells him that she would make dinner to start off the good day, Gellert accepted and decided to take a shower to be presentable and enjoy his return. He got in the shower, everthing posible to be good looking, finished and started to dry himself, he looked for his new clothes, he decided to wear a Navy blue shirt with long sleeves and over it a black waistcoat, black trousers and some patent Leather black pointed ankle boots. And a black silk scarf around his neck, a nice little detail to presume. Fixed his hair while looking at himself at the mirror all elegant and happy.

He went down the stairs, and went to the kitchen where Bathilda was serving hot food on the plates of breast chicken, mashed potatoes, Green peas and some rice, Gellert poured some water to the two glasses. They sat down, Gellert puts himself a napkin around his neck, becuase he surely doesn’t want to ruin his clothes, they started to eat.

“Gellert you would be so kind to tell me where you have been these last 6 days” Bathilda said before introducing the full spoon in her mouth.

Gellert would answer her until he finished chewing the food he had in his mouth, and took a drink of the cold wáter, and relaxed his throat.

“Sorry for not saying anything, i was in Spain with Nadezhda” Gellert said while cutting the chicken breast with gravy on top.

“Nadezhda? Bathilda asked narrowing her eyes.

“Dont you remember her, she used to live in Bulgaria, the one that was expelled from the Grindelwald bloodline” he said trying to refresh her memory.

“Ah, I remember now, the pretty witch who sometimes would sleepwalk” Bathilda said, and got a spoon of mashed potato.

“Sleepwalk?

“Yes she alwalys did that, dont you remember” Bathilda giggled at Gellert

“No not really, well if she did that in the night, then i was definitely sleeping heavy not noticeing anything” Gellert said, eating more on his flawless plate.

“What doesn’t she do it anymore?”

“Well while i was there, sleeping in the same bed of course… I never woke up finding her doing that, but she did kick hard”

“Oh for Merlin's beard, didn’t she have sofas were you could sleep on?! Bathilda said cleaning her mouth with a napkin.

“She did… I insisted but she didn’t want me to sleep on her sofas, something about bad spirits”

“Bad spirits?”

“She is in the Catholic religion”

“Oh what, really?”

“That’s the reason why she got expelled from the bloodline”

“Oh my… i didn’t know that” she said with sincerity.

“Yeah but she’s a good lady, no doubt in that” Gellert said, there was half food on his plate, and he held the opportunity to finish it.

“Oh well im glad she took care of you” She said tender looking at him, Gellert nodded and they continue to eat.

They finished eating, Gellert told her that he would go for a walk in the streets of Godric’s Hallow.

He made his way to the house door entrance, opened it, closed the door, he took a deep breath and proceed to walk through the colorful garden and reached the gate walking down the path that would direct to Albus house, he saw a shop and stop’t his tracks.

He thought about it twice and went to take a look inside the shop, there was the owner and people walking around the big shop.

Where there was a lot of sales, Gellert walked through the corridors where the items were stacked, they had everything, he walked observing what would draw his attention.

He wondered if Albus liked cookies, chocolate, oatmeal or Sugar. It was definitely sugar. Everything about him was soft and sweet, therefore his preference was important to please. Gellert’s imagination decided that it was also candy. He remember’s how delightful he smelled when he was close to him… like lemons and vanilla, with undertones of whatever smell was uniquely Albus.

He was looking for all the sweets on offer, one caught his attention, they were in boxes of all sizes, he looks at it more closely noticing a pattern of colors, in a row, but it changed the combination of green, orange, brown, pink and satin colors. And other different.

What a rare unique desighn, he grabbed a large pecan color box, took a glance on them, he went to pay whatever Price they had on. He paid and walked out of the shop, the box decorated with a yellow bow, Albus would definitely love this.

Gellert walked up to the road, towards the house of Bagshot again, he entered all the way inside the house, he was getting nervous, he had to calm down and prepare himself to go see Albus.  He was thinking, maybe if fate can not join them, because he wanted to risk antthing with the young boy, it's not as if he threatened to love him, not even a drop of Amortentia that can’t created true love, it was something that came out suddenly without warning… it was sentimental attraction.

 

 

▬

 

 

Meanwhile in the house of the Dumbledore’s the three siblings finished eating, they were ready to go out and take the goats to eat aswell, Aberforth was outside gathering them, Ariana and Albus were inside making sure not to forget anything, and also closing the front door, Albus was feeding his tyto alba, While he was distracted with his owl he thought he had heard a knock on the door, he was watching it for some seconds and returned his attention to his pet, it was just a imagination, rolled his eyes amused and shrugged his shoulders at the thought.

His ears heard it again, more loudly this time, three knocks like if someone was asking for help, suddenly Ariana appeared running to the door removing the security with the key, Albus got back to reality and then ran behind her, pleading her not to do it, too late she was already opening it.

The light shone before him, until a shadow covered him from the sun, fixed his eyes well and found Harvey there with a worried expression, he had his hands joined forward, his green eyes seeing the blue ones of the other.

He was staring at him intently, with a glint of hope in his eyes. Albus took a shuddering breath.

 “I um,” Harvey began before Albus interrupted him. Ariana walked away from them, giving them some privace.

“Please let me… i know what I did was… confusing. Especially about what happened.”

“I have the true fault, it isn’t yours, what I did was without thinking and believe me it was very stupid, besides you didn’t make anything wrong, if I had not proposed the wine… our yesterday would have been better and respectful, please forgive me… Harvey”.  Albus said firmly feeling his cheeks blush, looking up at him.

 “I forgive you Albus” Harvey feels relieved and also felt the guts of losing his apology.

“Please forgive me of having caught you in a forced kiss, I was kinda of… catching feelings”

“I forgive you Harvey… and we both realized that alcohol makes us do crazy things”

“Lets not do it again” Harvey smiled down at him, He approached more in front of him, extending his arms asking for a hug, Albus smiled letting out a giggle, and hugged him first. Taking some warm minutes of their hug, Harvey leaned his forehead against Albus.

 “Friends?” Harvey asked softly. Albus blinked his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Even better…. friends” Albus felt rather than heard a small laugh before he closed his eyes. His heart thudded against his chest as Harvey hugged him tightly.

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?! Aberforth’s voice stormed in the living room, stomping towards them, Albus turned around letting loose the embrace, backing Aberforth away from Harvey that wanted to punch.

“Calm down, everything is fine” Albus warned his brother, who just had a mad face.

“We were just huging, nothing else” Harvey said to Abe.

“That does not change anything, yesterday you took advantage of him, snogging and shit” Aberforth said, his face getting red and hysterical.

“Aberforth don’t stop it, we forgave ourselves” Albus said trying to calm his brother.

“Were friends, no hard feelings” Harvey replied.

Aberforth just narrowed his eyes at them both, letting out a mad sigh, turned around and went outside to the backyard. Albus turned to see the other tall boy who had a blush across his brown skin, hand covering his mouth, Albus fixed his clothes and slowly looked up at him again.

Albus remember what happened when he left the place, leaving Harvey behind. He felt the need to ask.

“Hey and where did you sleep last night? Albus asked with puppy eyes.

“Oh yeah… I slept outside, where we were sitting, it’s shameful, I actually thought I was going to find a place to sleep in Godrics Hallow, but you distracted me all day” Harvey blushed showing red, looking at Albus with a shy smile.

“Oh, forgive me for that, hey if you want you can sleep in my house, in the living room if you want, really” Albus said holding his hand.

“You are still going to be here right?

“Yeah, I do want, spend time with you at least improve more than… you know”

“Yeah I do aswell” Albus admitted to himself, last night was just a disaster.

A moment of silence.

“Do you want to come with us? we will go take the goats to eat”. Albus said softly.

“Sure” Harvey said.

“Oh almost forgot you left your waistcoat on the floor last night here” Harvey told him, while getting it out from his bag. He handed it to him with a smile.

“Ah and the flower boutique that I gave you, I buried them in the ground where we were, I think they would look good in your field “

“Thanks Harvey” Albus said, leaving it on the armchair.

Albus closed the front door, and both walked to the backyard, they found Ariana standing next to a goat, Aberforth with the other goat’s, who just rolled his eyes at them and walked away, taking Ariana with him.

Albus shrugged and walked with Harvey across the field, went to the path that led to Bagshots valley property.

Albus was still worried about the lost ring, heart-rending in him that didn’t leave.

 He could not stand if Gellert finds out, he would be mad and not love him anymore.

Harvey realized the state of expression that Albus presented, he asked him if he was feeling well, Albus realized what was going on and said yes, Harvey placed his arm around Albus shoulders, the two walked down the path.

 

 

▬

 

 

Meanwhile Gellert left the Bagshot house, it took a lot of minutes to control his nervousness, but now he feels brave, he was walking down the road, feeling the breeze pass by his warm face, closed his eyes and smiled, opened them while the leaves of the trees danced in the air, the house of the Dumbledores was already close in the distance, he missed this house view, climbed up the stairs and took a deep breath.

Knocked the door twice enough for someone inside to hear.

He stood there looking and lisenting carefully for any footsteps come close. He looks at the cookie box he bought, smiled at it and caressed the yellow bow.

No answer. He knocks again, three times a bit louder. No answer and no answer.

He felt his heart throb, the blood boiling in his veins, he looked at the ground waiting for someone to open the door, he knocked again and again and could no longer bear it. He goes to sit down on the stairs, letting out a sigh and his stomach churned, giving him away.

While, Gellert sat there, huffing and looking at the blue sky because he hated to wait so long when it comes to important matters.

Perhaps he came at the wrong time,

Damn he is not here, nobody is in the house, where could they be, he knew that he had to get here sooner and possible… wait or ask for him?, but who would know that, the muggles that live here barely even knows the Dumbledore’s.

He got up and went down the stairs, walked a little, took a last look at the big house.  

He returns his way to the Bagshot house again, while he went inside to the house, he thinks… what happens if Albus does not want to see him again, what if he forgot about him, what if he is happy with another person, maybe a girl.

Gellert shook his head, goosebumbs ran over his arms just by thinking about it, he went to the kitchen to drink water. He puts the cookies on the table. Servs him up, swallowed it, feeling the cold water running down his throat, wetting him, he served himself more. He already felt cooler and was satisfied.

The light of the day attracted attention watching through the window, went out for a walk to loose himself from reality. Gellert walked through the grass, admiring everything around him, something ran between his legs almost knocked him over, it was Bathilda's cat chasing something, he followed it, the cat made a noise and a little squeak as well, he got closer to the animals, the cat had a mouse In it’s mouth, he heard a small crunch taking it’s life away.

He was watching them for a while, until a buzzing was heard, a dragonfly flying to close to his face, he backed away, shaking his hands for it to get away, it left him alone, Gellert felt a bit dizzy and looked at the great infinite valley, the same one when he first came to Godric’s Hallow.

Looking at the mountains, the white puffy clouds lowered his gaze and saw a small goat run, then saw another and another and another, there were many, the same, there were only goats who had permission to walk there, were those of the younger brother, the child of the serious heavy freckled face.

He fixed his view, looking at the other way were he saw two kids playing, a blonde girl with blue dress, and a red head boy with a dark green coat. It was them they were here all along, why didn’t that come up his mind. He chuckled and wondered where Albus is… he started looking for him carefully. He couldn’t see him, until a goat ran across a tree, bleating and jumping around, there were two figures there, sitting down a shade of the big tree, he looked more focus, saw a red head… it was him, Albus!

With another male?

Sitting next to him was a boy with black short hair, they were sitting too close to eachother, like almost hugging, no it can be that serious, maybe it was his family member?

Who knows.

Gellert felt like going down there, but he stops to think first, snaps his fingers at the good idea, he went running to the Bagshots house happily.

 

 

▬

 

 

Albus was with Harvey sitting under a large tree, the two were talking about their most pleasant memories of Hogwarts, not related to their relationship, other things when they were eleven years old. They were far from Aberforth, they didn’t want him to remind them about what happened. It was too much for today.

“So will you visit me more often?  Albus asked smiling at him.

“Maybe… when I feel like doing it” Harvey shrugged.

Albus gasped by the other’s answer, scooted away from him and punched the other’s arm, Harvey yelps at the fist, Albus returning him a suspicious eyebrow look, crossing his arms. Harvey chuckled at the other and cuddled his head on Albus shoulder, pleading a apologie.

Albus just smirked and accepted it.

“Aww come on… you gotta, you’r gonna make me feel forgotten” Albus cues.

“I will, we can write letters to eachother like we use to” Harvey elbowed him.

“Yeah I guess so” Albus shrugged.

“I hope you find a cure for your sister, she has a lot to accomplish in life”

“Thanks, I just want her to be happy” Albus replied looking at Ariana from the distance, admiring her golden hair sparkle with the light sun.

“I hope you get the job as auror, I know you wil be a splendid one”

“Thanks, I bet you will be a outstanding headmaster of Hogwarts, everyone will know your name” Harvey hugged his shoulders, bringing them closer, Albus giggled at the phrase, nodding his head.

“I really hope so, you can go visit me at my job”

“I hope I do”

A moment of silence, hearing the birds chirp around them.

“I will hunt down any tenebrous wizard who tries to come at you, or persuade you into any crazy fantasy they have” Harvey tighten his grip on the others shoulders.

“What do you mean, you think I would join the dark side… oh please that’s just insane I refuse any of those moronic things” Albus rolled his eyes at him. The two laughed, Albus resting his head on the other's chest.

Albus closed his eyes, accommodating himself in the intimate embrace, thinking how wonderful his future would be, and achieve any abstacle to have the pursuit of happiness. Albus pecked a kiss on harvyes chin in a friendly way. Both stared at echother enjoying their time. Albus felt relief to be with someone like him, because Harvey was here and Gellert wasn’t.

Minutes passed.

“Hey look, a hare” Harvey said, Albus opened his eyes, looking for what he was talking about, finding a jack rabbit staring at them, it’s long ears and legs, brownish fur moving its nose rapidly and went away turning around were they were sitting, Albus followed where it would go, turning his head, not letting go of Harvey’s grab.

 

He looked at it and it returned running back more faster, he looked at it run at the direction were it was standing, Albus turned around to see what caused the animal to run.

 

A tall man appears, golden wavy hair, in some fancy looking outfit, holding a box, Albus eyes widened he reconized that face, the enchanting youthfull face with piercing eyes, rosy cheeks, looking at him with a unreadable expression.

 Albus got out of Harveys hug, he got up, his heart hammered, felt his cheeks cold and slowly heat up.

“Al? Harvey asked.

Albus didn't know if he should cry or laugh joyfully, because he was so fucking confused and baffled by this.

 

 _Albus ran fastly were he was standing,_ he flung himself at Gellert, wrapping his arms around his neck. Their bodys crashed together, Albus nipping at his bottom lip with a sense of desperation. Gellert gripped onto Albus hips, pulling their bodies flush against each other and lifting Albus off the ground, _spinning him in a small circle before setting him back on his feet. Albus shared him a quick peck on the lips, didn’t care if the others stare in awe._

 _Gellert didn’t expect that, he was just shook. Albus saw the others face all blushed,_ piercing mismatched color eyes remained the same, Sharp jawline, and his stunning hypnotize face.

“Y-your back” Albus whimpered into Gellert’s chest.

“I missed you so much ... d-don’t ever do that again… Albus said feeling his eyes a bit watery. Gellert’s face frowned, realized how much his stupid actions hurt the young man’s feelings. Gellert sweared not making the same mistake again, looking down at Albus. “I Promise you, I will never leave your side again”

Albus looked up at him, both blushing and smiled at eachother, then Gellert realized who was witnessing them, the other boy was there, he let’s go of Albus, the shorter male looked at him confused, Gellert makes a face, trying to make him remember that there was company.

Albus got away and turning his head to were he came running, looking at the young Gellert. Feeling his body tremble, and without thinking enough he went to were Harvey was sitting on the grass, cutting some leafs from it. He sat next to him, eyes widened forced smile, he remembered Gellert, dammit he should of bring him along, not leave him behind… worse having two men, one who was his past first love and the other one who is his future love.

In a few seconds he felt someone sitting on his left.

Gellert, his face so young and charismatic, Harvey realized the other new person, the two greeted each other, hand shake in front of Albus, who can feel his ears heat up, he was sitting in the middle, listening to the conversation of the men.

“Harvey Dandridge… and you are?” He asked.

Gellert heard the question, soon was trying to invent a name for the emergency.

“Uhm… James…Miller”

“James Miller” he said firmly, so the other would believe him.

“So how do you know Albus? Harvey asked.

“I… Know him since, forever”

“Really?

“Yeah we have been best friends” Albus helped Gellert out to cover his nerves. Gellert smiled at him, and enter the new identity. The two little joksters returned their stare at Harvey.

“He’s a wizard, not a muggle” Albus confirmed Harvey.

“Ah I see, at least Albus has someone of the same age to entertain himself with” Harvey shrugged at them both.

“And you tell me, how do you know my friend Albus? Gellert smirked at him, resting his arm to his knee.

“Oh I know him since we were both studying in Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry” He said proudly.

“I was a Ravenclaw and he was a Gryffindor!”

“What’s a…” Gellert paused realize if he asked the question, the boy would probably ask him if he ever went there. “Sorry, you can continue”

“Albus was a good member of Gryffindor, they have great daring, temper and chivalry- They are capable of everything to defend what they believe in and never give up, They are also able to break the rules if necessary and love challenges, the harder the better”. Harvey said, hugging Albus closer to him.

Albus giggled at the hug, avoiding Gellerts stare.

“The Ravenclaws like Harvey are so competitive when it comes to their academic success that they do not mind stabbing each other in the back, and probably other students, in order to get the best grades” Albus said getting out of the embrace, if Gellert was getting jealous by third wheeling them, oh the silly thought was getting to his head.

“Amazing, you two were surely the envy of all”

“Obviously we receive many academic recognitions” Harvey and Albus said at the same time. Gellert turned his face away rolling his eyes, these two seemed to be very presumptuous in their school lives.

“And how did you two actually meet? Gellert asked looking at them both.

“We met when it was the fifth year, in potions class, the teacher partner us to form a team and from there we started to get along” Harvey said.

“Yeah” Albus nodded.

A moment of silence and then.

“Oh I almost forgot… for you Albus” Gellert remembered, and gave Albus the cookie box he bought for him. Albus hold what he was given, admiring the cute detail of the yellow bow wrapped around the pecan color box. Looking at the color pattern round cookies through the transparent plastic.

Gellert was waiting for Albus to hug him about the present, but instead thanked him with a smile.

Albus wanted to share it, but he remembered that his siblings were still playing in the meadow, he didn’t know he should to open them or wait. He asked Harvey if he wanted some, but Harvey refuse his offer. Albus shrugs it off, not opening the box.

Then he hear’s Aberforth shout at them, the three look at him. Albus was now getting more worried. Aberforth came to were they were sitting.

“Who is this? The younger brother asked.

Albus was frozen, should he have to answer by Gellert or let him introduce himself?

“J-james… Albus stammered.

“James Miller nice to meet you” Gellert said trying to give a handshake to Abe. Aberforth gave him a wave with his hand instead. Albus sighed looking at them both.

“Do we know you? He asked.

“I don’t think so…. I know Albus” Gellert said.

“How?

“We have always written in letters, this is the first time I've come to visit him” Gellert said bright smile looking at the brother,

“Well… good for you?

“Uhm I will leave” Aberforth walked away from there running to where Ariana is.

After a few long minutes.

“So were did you study James? Harvey asked looking at Gellert.

Gellert was silent, deciding if he should event a new lie, or tell him he studied in Durmstrang. Letting out a sigh, telling him the answer.

“Durmstrang” He said ending it with a sly smirk, his view caught Albus blush like a mess. Harvey in the other had a gape expression, looking at Albus and at Gellert. Albus just let out a giggle shrugging at his ex.

“That’s… outstanding, The Durmstrang Institute its in Scandinavia that is notorious for the teaching of the Dark Arts”. Harvey commented.

“Exactly” Gellert returned back.

“So, you’r from? Harvey asked while scratching his cheek.

“Bulgaria… Durmstrang is found in the northernmost regions of Norway or Sweden. However, teaches students from as far away as Bulgaria”. Gellert confirmed at the curious boy.

“Wow, so I assume you’re a pure blood” Harvey asked at last.

“Yes I am, and you? Gellert narrowed his eyes at him, searching for the other’s answer.

“Pure blood” Harvey smiled at him, turning his head to look at Albus, who was just in silence hearing the conversation of the men.

“Half blood but you two already know that” Albus said, thinking of that must be what they wanted him to say. The two males sitting next to him just laughed off, making Albus hide his face from the blushing state.

 A few minutes passed.

Albus felt the pressure, like he was enjoying every single moment right now… but his gold rose ring is lost, he hoped Gellert hasn’t seen his hand, were the ring could be seen.

Albus saw the goats lying on the grass and their siblings sitting with them, felt a nudge, turned around to find it was Harvey who was fumbling with his pockets, then he felt someone grab his finger, it was Gellert who saw him with his head bowed, a bored expression on his gentle face.

“Is this yours Albus? He heard Harvey ask him.

Albus turns to see what Harvey was talking about.

 

Albus blood turned cold as soon as he saw his rose gold ring, that Harvey had, it appeared to be clean and well cared, he felt Gellert let go of his finger and Albus didn't know what to do, if to move to grab it or run away from there, he was frozen in place, feeling Gellert eyeing unhurriedly as Harvey held the ring.

 "Huh, Albus?" Harvey raised his eyebrows, "I found it last night, when you left?'

 

He wanted to shake his head and refuse, to keep his pride, but he knew and Gellert knew  _perfectly_  that he'll be lying —by now he was aware that there was this risky line in-between the three, that they fight constantly to not break it.

 

"Yes…it is, oh thank you Harvey," The young freckle boy said softly, contrasting his tone.

“Here you go then, please allow me” Harvey said, holding the ring with his fingers asking for Albus’s hand.

Albus took a deep breath in, he was probably flushing all the way down his neck and his eyes were wide apart as he bit the inside of his cheeks; as Harvey holds Albus hand to introduce the pink ring to his finger, the same finger that Gellert was touching a few seconds ago.

Slide it in, smiling at Albus, who felt so small staring infront of him and under his gaze, he felt ashamed that he couldn't stop the arousing feeling cursing him at that moment —Albus took another breath, coming out more loud thab expected before he swallowed noisily and straightened himself up nervously.

 "Perfect, dont loose it again" Harvey whispered.

Gellert took some secret glances when he could, how they were so in to eachother, focused and all sugarcoated, he felt his heart stab. He felt the rage of using any unforgivable curse on Harvey.

Albus worried his lip between his teeth before speaking, "I will be right back… okay, you two stay here"

 Merlin, he couldn't believe that the words came out with him sounding calm and collected and he couldn't believe that Gellert has just discovered this accident. He was in trouble.

 

"Sure" Harvey nodded, jaw clenched.

 

"Okay" Albus voice was small and simmered. Gellert saw the chance, he was feeling like not moving but he quikly got up and catched up to Albus who was already ahead away.

 

"Albus!” The man sighed arriveing next to him and lifted a hand to rub his face shortly, when he looked at Albus again his gaze's change, he seemed like he sober up and there was a small hint of worry on his face.

“What was last night?!”

Albus got a hold of Gellert’s arm, grip firmly… disapparated away, crack like a whip sound. They both appeared in Albus room. Gellert felt his legs tremble, his head started to feel dizzy.

He landed on his butt on Albus bed. He heard some scrambling noises in the room, Albus wasn’t sure what Gellert was thinking about. He hoped he wasn’t mad of the lost ring.

“Here are your belongings” Albus said firmly, showing him the wand and the bag. Gellert opened his eyes, seeing the objects that he had forgotten behind, his eyes looking slowly at the younger boy standing in front of him. He took them away, from the other’s strong hold.

Gellert sighed, feeling the other sit beside him, hearing his breathing getting hard to slow.

“Please, take it off I want to see the real you” Albus whispered.

Gellert looked at him, seeing the boys mouth opened, red lips, exposed blush mess, messily aurburn hair and his eyes with hope. Gellert took a moment to think about it, then formulated the counterspell. He opened his eyes to meet Albus who sighed in relief, finally seeing Gellert’s true face, the one he fell deeply in love.

Gellert ran a hand to his hair, blushing and smiling shyly at Albus.

 “So…were have you been? He asked.

Gellert Heard him, he felt his face drop cold, relaxed and anserwed.

“I was in Spain, with a cousin of mine”

“Thats nice, i really missed you… please mister Grindelwald forgive me, i couldnt control myself when i kissed you that day, it was all my fault” Albus said with a worried face towards the older man.

“I have the blame, I shouldn’t have done that spell” Gellert said unaware that he did it again.

“Why did you, do it” Albus asked.

“I… i thought you would be disgusted if you kissed my real face” Gellert shrugged avoiding the other’s Young stare. Albus felt heartbroken how could Gellert think in such a way, it was unacceptable to hear coming from him.

“Don’t you dare say that, I love you as such the way you are, no matter the features, nor the age, what I fell more in love with you was your personality and the care you have with every Little single detail that you take passion of… the best part of your beauty is that which no magic can express”

Albus said smiling at him and lifted a hand to place it on one side of Gellert's face to bring his face closer and kissed his cheek. Gellert felt the warm kiss, opening his eyes that wanted to let out tears.

“Thank you, I would have to confess that at first I only saw you as a child whom I could use, but your kind personality and sadness made me support and try to make you happier, and slowly my feelings melted towards you, I know it's not right… because we both know that we have many years of difference” Gellert confess, he want’s to love him really, but he’s scared.

“Your very welcome… i know you feel the same, can we be… lovers? Albus finally asked, he could not stand the urge to say it, right now this moment he needs the older man’s answer.

“I don’t think it's a good idea, im way older than you” Gellert almost stutters. Albus is really intelligent, Gellert knows that, but he knows too that he is young and dumb and won't do the right thing, even if he doesn't know that yet.

Albus was pushing that all aside, because apparently his desire and devotion to have Gellert was bigger than acknowledging what is right.

"I can't help it," The young boy almost whimpered as his bottom lip trembled slightly, and Gellert noticed, his chest warmed up because Albus looked sad for him as he raised a hand to caress his soft cheek, "I've been trying to fight this feeling off. But, I want you, mister Grindelwald."

 He stared at him and nodded.

 "I  _can't_  help it."

“You dont know what you true-ly want Albus” Gellert spoke before he was cut off by the youngster.

“Oh Please I am an Adult and so are you…ignore every possible consequence, because the happiness deep down on our hearts is more important than anything in this world, Mister Grindelwald… ignore the risks”

 Gellert doesn't know  _anything_  anymore. He is tired of overthinking everything, so he chose to indulge on the secret, prohibited feeling.

“I… are you sure this is what you want?” Gellert asked looking deeply to Albus blue eyes.

“Satisfy me, I want the same like you do, i want to experiment like a eighteen year old would…I want to plessure you and only you” Albus said holding the others cold hand firmly. This time it’s different and would be with someone twice or more his age.

“…okay then” Gellert said immediately, feeling his face and ears burn in love, he was interrupted but he found himself surprised and widening his eyes because the interruption wasn't unwelcomed at all, to his pleasure —Albus closed the distance in-between them and he crashed their lips together, harshly, desperately and unexpectedly.

 Gellert gasped and raised his hand in unconscious self-defense, he was taken back and—why would he want to push away what he's been craving in the last week?

 He set everything aside, gave a small, content moan and hugged Albus waist tightly as he returned the kiss with even more excitement. There was certain melancholy and that made him pull Albus closer as big, experienced hands rested on the small of his back, to low to be considerate prudent.

 

They kissed longingly, Albus was pinned down his own bed feeling the thick blankets and he should feel embarrassed because of the way that he was kissing Gellert —he kept licking inside of his mouth and lips messily, making wet noises and he kept tilting his head and opening his mouth widely because he just wanted to get  _more_  of Gellert.

Albus couldn't get enough and he couldn't believe that this was happening again, it was way better because this time Gellert wasn’t running away.

 Just when Albus moaned softly and his hands run through the man's face and then his hair.

Gellert broke the kiss, he stared down at Albus with wet, red lips and a raising chest before he clenched his eyes shut and tried to pull away, but Albus didn't allowed it.

 The boy rounded his shoulders and connected their lips again, this time more calmly and collected.

 "Kiss me back," He whispered shyly and grabbed Gellert’s hands to put them where they were again, "Please, Mr. Grindelwald."

 “Can i ask you something? Gellert asked the younger underneath him. 

"Yes, mister Grindelwald" Albus widened his eyes and reached out, gripping the man's forearms, glad that he didn't avoid him.

 Gellert gave him a long look, he looked guilty before he sighed and Albus wasn't expecting it, but he leaned down again and kissed him, even more roughly and filled with need and desperation, he hugged Albus close and bit his bottom lip; Albus whimpered and did the same.

 "Mister Grindel—"

 

"I didn’t like the way that boy was touching you," The older man admitted in-between kisses, "It was driving me nuts… **_i fucking hated it_** , and why did he have the ring that I gave you… what is it about that night he referred, that you left?

 Albus only stared at him with Wide eyes as the man finally looked at him without hesitation. Albus got up sitting right again, he let out a sigh.

"That boy’s name is Harvey, remember when you came to my house and i made that chocolate cake, you asked me how did i do it… he is the boy who gave me those recipes, he was my first with whom to experience my sexuality, my past lover in Hogwarts”

It was a simple answer, coming out firm and elegant —Gellert look defeated and a little mortified and Albus knew that he was in the same state as he nodded quickly and pecked the plump lips while maintaining their eyes connected.

 "But I want you," The boy whispered, "And I know you want me too."

 Gellert chuckled bitterly, "Fuck… did he touch you in that specific night?

 "Yes, but it was all my fault, i drank to much red wine with him, i bought it" Albus cut him off, "Nothing else happened… it was just that, i dont know how the ring fell off"

 "Albus" He exhaled and raised his eyebrows, “It's okay to recognize your own mistakes”

 “So… your not angry? Albus asked.

“Of course i was in the beginning, but now i know” Gellert kissed his nose.

“Thank you for taking care of my wand and bag” Gellert said.

“Your welcome” Albus giggled and hugged Gellerts neck. They took thier minutes of warm hugs, and soonly anounced they were going back with the others. Gellert told Albus that he was going to rejuvenate himself again, Albus agreed and he started looking for some pillows and blankets to put on the couch for Harvey to spend the night. He finished accommodating the bed.

“What’s that for? He Heard Gellert come behind him, Albus turned around to find the younger Gellert, all handsome and sexy Golden wavy long hair, well hairstlye.

“Oh its for Harvey, hes going to sleep here tonight” convinced and sure of what he said.

“You didn’t tell me that, for how many days will he be here?!

Gellert almost yelled, and realized how he heard himself, as when he was a teenager, this spell was sure making him act inmature. Albus chuckled a bit of guilt he should of had said that when they were talking about Harvey, but that part slipped away from his mind.

“Sorry, i just remembered about it, you were distracting me” Albus smirked at him, looking him over his shoulder.

“Well i hope you dont get to use to him” Gellert said.

“My heart only belongs to you, Mister Grindelwald” Albus said.

“I like it when you call me Mister Grindelwald… you can also call me by my name” Gellert smirked down at him, closing the distance between them.

Albus rose up to his toes, putting his hands on the taller male shoulder’s, whisper hotly to Gellert’s ear “Gellert”.

Gellert smiled, Albus was positioned to the side of him, Gellert hand snaked around the waist of the shorter male, firmly and they both apparated away.

They appeared on the field, the goats were still there, they were sleeping. The box of cookies was still on the grass, it wasn’t destroyed, but Harvey was gone and Aberforth and Ariana too. Albus released from the embrace of Gellert, ran looking for where they would be, but did not find anywhere on the meadow, was worrying, where could they go, Gellert took a hold of  Albus hand.

“I bet you they are with Bathilda, surely she invited them to dinner. “I know her” Gellert told his lover to get rid of the worry.

“You think So?

“I know so” Gellert said before kissing Albus knuckles. Albus nodded and then went to pick up the gift he was handed earlier, he pulls of the bow keeping it in his trousers pockets, opening the box and took a hold of a Green round fat cookie, he took a bite, smiling at the flavor, he felt Gellert hug him from behind, Albus leaned his head back to rest on his man’s shoulder.

 Gellert eyed him down he could see Albus moving back and forth slowly against him.

Gellert was thinking of the consequences if the others like Albus siblings or Bathilda, anyone knew of their secret relationship, they would accuse him and they would send him away like that, he hopes it doesn’t happened and regret for the rest of his life.

He leaned down, turning Albus head around and kissed the plump lips sweetly, just a tender, wet peck and Gellert sighed in relief.

Gellert shook his head and lowered his voice, almost in a whisper, "You have to promise me something."

 Albus nodded and pecked his lips as a response.

 "Nobody can know about this, Albus" The man said, "You hear me? —nobody, not even your friend. No one."

 "Y-yeah," His heart felt like exploding and he was shaking with nervous, Gellert had a serious side too that Albus never wanted to encounter much.

They both sat on the grass, cuddling next to eachother. Albus sharing Gellert the colorful cookies, Albus gave him cookies from mouth to mouth, their faces hot and close, he felt the other remove the cookie from his teeth, licking his lower lip and Gellert got a good whole bite of the cookie. Tasting the flavor strawberrie in his toungue, he winked at the aurburn boy and got closer.

"Mhm," He hummed surprisingly when Gellert bit his lip and pushed at his covered shoulder and finally he gave up and let himself get pinned down.

Just as much as Gellert felt his chest tingling with excitement everytime that his eyes gazed at his body and face hungrily, almost in a depraved way but it made him want to comply sickly.

Gellert would grind against him, simulating thrusting emotions that got Albus blushing and moaning shyly.

The younger boy parted his mouth and sighed contently when his lover touched his tongue with his, it was soft and uncertain, but soon it turned quick and messy, leaving him quickly breathless and he didn't realize that he was leaning back at every second that passed and Gellert was hovering over him, his hand trailed down gingerly, rough fingertips brushing against his sensitive neck and jaw.

“Gellert… I love your outfit” Albus whispered, caressing the curly locks.

“Thanks, I always dress well for you, you should try wearing black too” Gellert shared.

“I don’t think that color suits me, it’s better when you wear it” Albus frowned.

Gellerts laughed at the comment, Albus arms wrapped around his neck, that fabulous body of his pressed to his, and he closed his eyes and touched his cheeck. Gellert bent down to Kiss his neck, a sweet soft movement that sparked a aching want in his chest, and he angled his face to his, kissing back.

He felt his pressure of Albus knee was moving up to his inner thigh, that was a dangerous place for him to be, let the tingles come for him and the next thing they knew they heard voices coming louder and louder.

The two stopped and parted, Albus was blushing and had to fix his messy hair and the collar of his shirt, Gellert got up and ran to hide behind the large tree, calming himself and fixing his clothes. He Heard Albus greet the others, they were talking, he Heard Albus offer them some cookies wich they agreed to, minutes later he Heard one of them ask for him… “James”.

Gellert touched his cheeks, they feel a little hot, he takes a deep breath and goes out to see the young people.

“Hello there! Gellert waved at them.

“James”! Harvey cheered patting his back.

 “Nice to see you again” Aberforth shrugged, eating the pile of cookies he had in his hands.

“Why hello there” Ariana said walking up to him.

Gellert turned around to see the younger Dumbledore sister, who she had a blushing face, smile and looking up at him. Gellert extended his hand to handshake, she was surprised and shaked her hand with his.

“So your name is James? Ariana asked playing with her blonde hair.

“Miller yes”

“Nice to meet you, my name is Ariana Dumbledore, i didn’t know Albus had so many Friends” Ariana said, feeling her face turn red, James was a good looking fellow she tought.

Gellert realized the excited reaction of the little girl, he didn’t want to think about it and only spoke to her amicably, Gellert turned to see Albus who was talking to his brother and Harvey had the box of cookies in his hands standing next to them. He saw Aberforth face palm himself, maybe he was talking about his Friend sleep over.

“Yes i didn’t know he had a pretty Little sister” Gellert smiled at Ariana, hand brushing over his blonde hair.

The response he got from the girl was sopresentative, she laughed and came more closer to him, Gellert stepped back from her, who she looked very comfortable with his presence, he hoped Albus would finish talking th the boys.

“You want some cookies? Ariana asked the tall boy.

“Sure thanks” Gellert shrugged, at took two cookies from her, leaving the rest to herself.

“Your very welcome… James” Ariana responded.

“Hey Sunflower” Albus said walking in between them. Gellert was relief he appeared.

“Hi Aly, I meet your new Friend… aren’t you hungry, the lady bagshot gave us exquisite food” Ariana hugged her brother.

“No, im not really hungry, thanks for the offer though”  Albus patted her shoulder.

“But you have to eat, because if you don’t, you cant think well” Ariana said worried.

“I can eat the left overs we have at home, dont worry” Albus confirmed her.

Gellert smiled to see how Albus was a good brother, he realized that Ariana was looking at him again with a warm smile. Gellert walked away from there, went to stand in another place. The sun was soon fading away, and Aberforth claimed that they should hed back home, Aberforth gathered the goats they were following him, Albus said goodbye to Gellert with a tight hug, Harvey with a handshake and Ariana questioned were he was going to sleep tonight. Gellert told them he be fine, Ariana gave a long hug, and said goodbye. Gellert stood there while watching them walk away, he saw Harvey hold Albus hand, they were just Friends, he doesnt have to worry about that.  
While in the Dumbledores house they were finish eating bread and milk, the siblings went to sleep at their own rooms, Albus was with Harvey in the living room, Harvey was already well on the couch, Harvey asked him were he went when he left, Albus told a excuse that he had to go to the bathroom. They chatted and then it was time to go to sleep, Albus gave Harvey a Kiss on his forehead, feeling the other caress his hair.

Albus left and went up to his room, changed his clothes, he kept te gift on his desk, and cuddled on his bed, thinking about how everything will change between Gellert and him. Now they are official and nothing will snatch them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everbody who reads my fanfic, thanks for the kudos, comments, bookmarks and everything !!!!☺♥♥
> 
> The fanart used in my aesthetic is from the amazing artist heres the link  
> https://www.instagram.com/bckr_in/?hl=es-la  
> omg yall have to follow her!!♥♥
> 
> Some sweet music for this couple yall  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npJ6fsu2VFc


	18. Melting

 

Yesterday was a Wonderful day.

 

Albus and Harvey apologized to eachother, realizing there mistakes and now they are good friends.

 

Aberforth and Ariana ate well, thanks to Bathilda Bagshot and nobody suspected anyone.

 

Gellert came back safe and sound to Godrics Hallow, both revealed there feelings to one a nother.

 

Gellert also revealed to him why he transfigured himself to be younger, it was wistful… It is totally normal for an adult to have the desire and the right to feel young again, because when they reach the age they always dream of becoming young and free, something that perhaps they didn’t take advantage of in their life.

 

And he understands how he felt, but Albus loves him just the way he is.

 

If he wanted to rejuvenate himself for fun? There was no problem of that.

 

Just the thought of yesterday’s unforgettable moments got him so thrilled and the inappropriate kisses got Albus blushing and squirming.

 

It was kind of rude?

 

Can we interpret it like that?

 

To have Gellert sitting in the same grass next to him and Harvey.

 

Of course he felt and noticed Gellert’s stares, and knew he was annoyed by the two being all proud and cuddle-ly, plus his heart belongs to someone else.

 

He just couldn't believe that they went from strangers, friends to lovers. And Mister Grindelwald finally gave him permission to call him by his name.

 

He had to take advantage of this new experience, that he will have with Gellert, because nobody never know’s what will happen in the future… bad or good news?

Albus woke up, feeling all lazy, massaged his eyes, stretching his whole body, his arms and legs to the sides expelling the tiredness and lets out a loud yawn.

 

Closed his eyes, he moves his hand to his face and looks and the beloved rose gold ring, smiles at it and decides to get up from bed, he removes the thick soft blanket from above that covered him, felt the cold touch his bare legs, cold that he had never felt before, he went back to put the blanket on him because he couldn’t tolerate the frozen breeze that came quickly to his feet.

 

He fixed his view to see the window, droplets on it, the room wasn’t even iluminated like always, it was just dark.

 

He saw something move repeatedly outside the glass, it was rain, rain? In this summer that was odd.

 

He sat down and began to look for clean socks that he kept in his drawer that was near his bed, opened the chest of drawers, it slides open revealing multiple colors of them, he choose white ones decorated with little lime green pine tree patterns.

 

Sliding the long socks on, then he got himself some trousers, his shoes, puts on two long sleeve shirts and finally puts on a fluffy jacket along with his gryffindor scarf, he goes to the bathroom and washes his teeth.

 

It was freaking cold.

 

He walks to the room near his, opens the door and see’s Ariana who she was still sleeping, he decides not to wake her up due to the cold ambient in the house, he closes the door and walks to check if Aberforth is still sleeping or already awake, standing in front of the door.

 

Trying not to make so much noise he grabs the knob to give it a spin, and realizes it's open… gives it a little push.

 

He peaks through the small crack. 

 

He doesn’t see his brother's bed very well, tries to see more clearly with opening the door carefully not to make a creak sound.

 

He can see the bed now, the brown blanket was covered all the way to his head, was it his imagination or did he see the blankets moving quickly and there can be heard little moans?

 

Oh for crying out loud was Aberforth jerking off?!

 

Albus gasped by the unexpected surprise, his sound startled Aberforth who stopt and removed the blanket from his head, who was scared and ashamed to see that his older brother has discovered him doing this inappropriate thing.

 

The two brothers stared at eachother, Albus face felt cold and Aberforth had a red face, messy wild hair, panting trying to calm down. Aberforth grabbed a book that he had near a table, and throwed it agressively at Albus, luckily Albus avoided it before it could hit him, closing rapidly the door shut along with a loud thud of the book that hit it.

 

Albus walked away from there, went down stairs and stopped at the last step, thinking of what just happened, he just invaded the intimate privacy of his younger brother, knowing how Aberforth was like, he never thought he would find him doing those things, Albus knew it was normal behavier, but he feels sorry of how Aberforth must be like right now all ashamed and mad.

 

Albus walked down the hall to look for Harvey, hoped he was warm enough on the sofa, he arrived and didn’t see him there, the pillow was there, and the blanket was well folded, he started to wonder until a delightful aroma came swinging by coming from the kitchen, he walked were it was.

 

He enters and found Harvey cooking.

 

“Oh, Good Morning Albus” Harvey cheered waving the spatula he was holding.

 

“Good Morning” Albus giggled delightfully, walked closer to the older boy, observing what he was doing… pancakes, eggs and bacon.

 

“Oh my Harvey, how did you…” Albus said before getting interrupted by Harvey.

 

“I got up early in the morning, went to buy some ingredients to start cooking, luckily I returned safe and dry, before it started raining”

 

“What really… y-you shouldn’t have wasted your money like that, please I’ll give you some money to pay you” Albus said, Harvey hadn’t have to waste his money for them, he is the guest right now.

 

“NOno no Alby its fine I don’t need you to pay me nothing and  I should of _had…_ make breakfast, so you wont think I'm lazy” Harvey patted his shoulder trying to make him forget.

 

“Oh well… here ill bring you a warm coat for you to wear” Albus said nodding his head to him, walking backwards out the kitchen.

 

“Sure Honey ❣” Harvey said while Albus left the kitchen.

 

Albus laughed away and went upstairs to go get an extra coat with a hoodie he had in his closet, he then ran downstairs to give Harvey the coat, he walked behind him holding it with his hands, waiting for the taller boy to slide his arms to the sleeves.

 

Adjusting it well, Albus puts the hood on Harveys head, he was all warmed up thanking Albus for the lend.

 

“Hey go wake up your Siblings to come eat, there gonna love this” Harvey told Albus.

 

Albus agreed and went to wake them up.

 

He went to call Aberforth first, he knocked his door, knocked twice calling out for him.

 

“Aberforth breakfast is ready!  Albus said while waiting for him to open the door, but nothing came, not even footsteps could be heard.

 

“Im sorry of earlier I didn’t know, forgive me” he plead but nothing.

 

He surrendered and went to go wake Ariana.

 

“Good morning Sunnyflower” Albus whispered, caressing her blonde hair, she blinked her eyes and yawned, the chipmunk also woke up and jumped to the desk in her room, snuggling with the rag doll. Looking back at him with narrowed eyes.

 

“Slept well? Albus asked rubbing her arm.

 

“Morning… why is it so cold Aly?

 

“Im not sure, it only dawned like this” Albus shrugged at her.

 

“Come on, you have to cover yourself well, don’t want to catch a cold” Albus commented and started finding some comfortable clothes for her.

 

He dressed her up and she went to go brush her teeth, Albus waited for her, standing outside the bathroom, he was leaning against the wall, wondering when the rain was going to stop, while he stood there, he heard a door open, it was Aberforth coming to were he was, Albus ducked his head to look at another way, Aberforth stood there realizing that someone was occupying the bathroom.

 

There was an awkward long silence.

 

Albus took some careful glances to his brother, who was just looking down at the floor. Albus came to the conclusion that he shouldn’t ask Aberforth about the situation. And instead let out a casual.

 

“Good Morning” with some positively on his voice. Aberforth in the other hand responded with a murmur quite not understandable to hear.

 

Then Ariana steped out of the bathroom and Aberforth entered quickly shutting the door with a slam.

 

“Whats wrong with him?” Ariana asked walking near the staircase. Albus followed her and just shrugged off.

 

“He just woke up in a bad mood”

 

They both walked down heading to the kitchen, to find the plates already served on the table.

 

“Breakfast is served! Harvey said proudly extending his arms in the air. Ariana gasped and sat down to admire the well done pancakes covered with squar cut butter and syrup and blueberrys on top, along with some crispy bacons and starry eggs.

 

“Oh what is this? Ariana asked pointing at the pancakes, to be honest she has never seen or heard of pancakes before, only Albus and Aberforth always had them in Hogwarts great feast. Albus just hummed while serving the mango juice to their glasses and sat down with them.

 

“There called pancakes sunflower” Albus said to her.

 

“Ohh there funny looking”

 

“And they taste sweet, enjoy Ariana” Harvey said. Albus rised his fork pinching the hot pancake, hearing Harvey clear his throut.

 

“We should wait for your brother” Harvey suggested looking at Albus, Albus just sighed and nodded.

 

They waited for a few seconds and he finally came to sit down with them.

 

“Good morning mate” Harvey greeted him.

 

“Morning” Aberforth said clearing his throat.

 

“Who did this? Aberforth asked, his eyes quite not focusing on the others present.

 

“I did, your welcome” Harvey brightly smiled at him, and rubbed his hands together and grabbed his fork and knife.

 

“We shall begin” Ariana said cheerfully.

 

They began to gobble up, and commented on how delicious succulent the food was, making their guest blush in honor. Outside was still raining, Albus finished his plate and went to wash it up, once the water hit his hands, it stinged like hell on ice, he rubed his hands on the fluffy jacket, drying them off and decided to wait a bit longer.

 

He sat down again waiting for the others to finish.

 

“So what happened to Mister Grindelwald? Ariana asked before taking a drink to the mango juice.

 

Albus felt his throat dry and took a drink to his half glass of juice.

 

“He has already returned home” Albus smiled looking at her, she nodded on his answer.

 

“Where to?” Aberforth asked not looking up to his older brother.

 

“With Bathilda Bagshot” Albus responded to the question, staring back at him while scratching his thigh.

 

“Is he still here? I thought he was gone forever” Aberforth asked.

 

“Yes he is… still here” Albus reaffirmed and hoped Harvey won’t start asking about who is Mr Grinelwald. Luckly he didn’t he just saw him while he was eating his bacon.

 

 They all finished eating, Albus got up to follow Aberforth.

 

“What do you want?! Aberforth said in a bothered brit voice, making Albus back away in fear.

 

“Please forgive me for entering your room like that, I was going to wake you up but I think it was a bad moment, look… you don’t have to feel ashamed, it's totally normal to do that, I'm not going to make fun of you or nothing”.

 

A moment of silence in between the two.

 

“Please forgive me, I will knock for now on” Albus said, his eyes looking to his shorter brother, he heard himself gulp. Aberforth looking at him back with a resting face, he always had it, Albus couldn’t guess if he was anoyed or happy all the time.

 

“I forgive you” Aberforth said, with his head to the side trying to nudge his shoulder. Albus smiled widely at the forgiveness, giggled and hugged him tightly, hearing his bones crack, Aberforth just started squirming at the feel.

 

“Okay calm down calm down!!” Aberforth stared to feel annoyed by him. Albus released the embrace, jumping up and down, couldn’t stop smiling.

 

“So… what were you thinking of while touching yourself? Albus asked a bit curious, without thinking that what he wanted to know was none of his business, why question about Aberforths wet desires? Albus covered his mouth to prevent a laugh from escaping him.

 

“Oh shut up!” Aberforth said with his heavy brittish tone, and walked away from Albus. Albus couldn’t contain to laugh it off watching Aberforth climb up the stairs. He returned to the kitchen finding Ariana and Harvey in a conversation, he spotted Harvey was about to wash the dishes with his bare hands.

 

“Oh no, no Harvey leave those, I will wash them up, don’t worry”

 

“Oh no I have no problem with it”. Harvey walked closer to Albus, patting his shoulder.

 

“No leave them, okay, the water is cold as so as the day” Albus said holding the boys hands trying to warm them up. They looked at eachother and separated. The three of them walked to the living room. They all sat down the couch and then Ariana started a conversation with Harvey.

 

Albus remembered about Gellert, he wanted to see him today but it was still raining outside. He just hoped it would stop soon.

 

Harvey was entertained by Arianas chipmunk, they were both into their conversation, Ariana was asking Harvey to share with her more of his life. Albus was just there listening to them, lying on the armchair, legs crossed.

 

He went up stairs to find his tyto alba on his bed chirping and flapping its wings. He sat next to it, caressing his feathered chest, it was happy and closed its eyes at the gentle touch. He looked to the window and wondered what Gellert must feel like about yesterday. They were now a secret couple and also they had a not so balanced age.

 

Was this type of behavior common in the world?

 

He got up and walked to sit on his chair near the desk, started writing a letter for him, being inside was really boring him there wasn’t much to do, he needed to get out and be with Gellert, at least enjoy the cold day together.  Then he express what he felt.

 

_Dear gellert._

_Good morning._

_I hope you feel well today, hoped you had sweet dreams too. The cold has just mysteriously invaded Godric’s Hallow. I hope you're well dressed for the coldness around._

_Yesterday you made me feel so loved, something I never thought I would experience again in life._

_I really want to see you today more than ever I hope you understand me… take advantage if the weather is calming, I hope you receive my letter, I love you._

_Albus._

He finished it, simple, elegant and a hint of desperation to it, He stopped to watch it, processing it if there was no error on,  a drop was heard nearby, his eyes thawed to see what it was, the paper had a splattered black ink drop.

 

“Dammit!” Albus cursed to the small disaster that has now been captured within it.  Held the sheet, gave it a few blows to it to dry quickly, with luck it didn’t stain where he had wrote.  He had to hurry up and sent it to him, before someone comes snooping in his room.

 

“Send it for him” Albus said to his lovable owl, it took the letter with his beak, Albus opened the window for him, it flew quickly away, he looked outside there was a little brizzle. He hoped the letter doesn’t get ruined.

 

He sat down his bed, lying on his back, touching his hands together, clasping them to create heat to his cold skin. He heard the door knock. He got up to sit right, finding Harvey standing outside the door, Albus smiled at him, he entered sitting on the bed with him.

 

“And Ariana? Albus asked him.

 

“She went with Aberforth, there both in his room” Harvey said, accommodating the fluffy hood on his head.

 

“Alright then” Albus said, accommodating in his place. He hoped that Gellert already got the letter safe, reading it… now he just had to wait to it come back.

 

“What were you doing up here?” Harvey asked him, jumping on the bed slightly.

 

“Oh I just came here to think” Albus responded, feeling Harvey’s hand touch his thigh. Albus returned the touch, placing his hand on his, felt a tight squeeze making his leg tremble. Albus took his hand off of there, Harvey had his own hands now, no longer touching Albus.

 

“So were did you get that ring? Harvey asked looking tenderly at him.

 

“Oh this, it was a gift” Albus responded, raising his hand, showing him the pinkish ring.

 

“By who?” Harvey asked touching the little details on it.

 

“By James” Albus said firmly not caring of the others reaction.

 

“R-really? Harvey asked disbeliefed, pulling away his hand, which was close to the others.

 

“Really really” Albus smiled at him, closing the distance between them, his head coming closer to Harvey’s. Their eyes locking with the presence. Albus finger traced slowly tickle-ing his sharp jaw line, he searched the little scar Harvey had on his chin.

 

Harvey bit his lips.

 

"Jealous?" Albus teased at Harvey.

 

"Jealous? Dont hold your breath." Harvey turned his face away from Albus, crossing his arms.

 

Albus smirked and reached over to elbow him playfully, "Awww dont worry, James is just a close friend, he won’t replace ya, like giving me gifts every single day" Albus sighed, closing his eyes with a smirk, opening one eye to find the other.

 

He sighed and uncrossed his arms consciously, "I also gave you gifts too," He shrugged, trying to act casual, "—like um… chocolate box gifts!

 

Albus looked at him weirdly and chuckled, "Oh yeah that, sweets everyday"

 

"Oh well you liked them."

 

"Of course i did" Albus raised a eyebrow at him, "Thanks for the pimples."

  

Harvey gave him a slight pat on his knee, "I don't judge, Albus."

 

They both laughed it off.

 

They were both lying on their backs on the soft bed, Albus caressed the other's face while he had his eyes shut. Albus felt a little sleepy, almost let himself fall again.

 

Then a chirp was heard, Albus startled looking at the window, he returned his view on Harvey, who had blinking eyes, Albus fingers closed them gentle-ly , for not to have him get up and start asking random questions of who just send him a letter.

 

Albus slowly got up and stood next to the window, took it and sat down on his chair. Albus opened his eyes slightly, they were just halfclose as he moved his hand and positioned it to grab the letter sent. He opened with care and took a look of what his love wrote back.

 

_Dear love_

_Good morning, I hope you’_ _r_ _well wrapped in clothes to this cold day, I don’t want you to get sick, you’r more important in my life. Im so happy that you make me feel the same, to be loved again. You make me feel in paradise._

_I'm in my room right now, I'd love to see you this day so you can make me feel warm and cozzy, i want to do the same for you, so you wont’ feel sad._

_And were do you want to meet up?_

_I hope you write fast as posible, we dont want to get wet today._

_Love Gellert_ _❤_

He finished and sighed by the letter ending it with a black drawn heart at the end of his name. He started to take out a new paper and ink quill to start writing his next answer.

 

 

_Dear little Golden heart._

_I'm glad that you still have animosity of happiness after what we did yesterday, I can’t wait to touch you again, to disappear the cold withen you feel right now. Speaking of wich how about we meet now, theres a barn near my house, right outside my backyard its were we keep the goats._

_I will get ready and wait for you inside there._

_Hope you can make it safetly Gellert._

_Love you, Albus_ ღ

He finished and gave the letter to the owl, to return it to Gellert. He peaked out the window, feeling the drops of rain on his face gentely, he walked to bed with Harvey again, lying next to him.

 

Few minutes, it ruturned again he opened it and read.

 

_“Dear Albus_

_“Of course i can go now, ill be there in 4 minutes, prepare your self, make sure to be alone there._

_Love your Gellert_ ❣

 

“Yes” Albus whispered and then started finding a coat to put on, if he got wet by walking outside, and a pair of gloves for his hands too. He found them, he looked back at the boy who fell asleep on his bed, Albus got closer to check him, he puts a blanket on him, kisses his two fingers and places them on Harvey’s nose.

 

He closes the door a Little, now he just needs a plan, tell Aberforth that he will offer to feed his goats, something like that so his brother doesnt catch a cold this day and able to sneak out.

 

He walked to Aberforth’s room, knocking on his door, waiting for them to answer.

 

“You can come in” Aberforths voice can be heard behind the door.

 

“Aberforth? Albus opened the door, walked a bit inside, to find his brother and sister playing with some cards.

 

“Whats wrong?” Aberforth said.

 

“Hi, um” Albus awkardly said, struggle-ing to find the words.

 

“I want to offer myself to go outside to feed your goats… really its true”

 

Aberforth looked at him confused, not believing that Albus would want to do that, Albus was a really hygienic person.

 

“No i can do it myself, you dont know how to feed goats anyways” Aberforth shrugged, removing his gaze from him, playing with the cards.

 

“I'm serious, I don’t want you to get sick”

 

“Whatcha talkin’ bout Albus!?” Aberforth raised his voice, causing Ariana to shush him.

 

“I want to do it because of what happened in the morning you know, it's so, if your continued to be annoyed with me, please… ive seen you before, how you feed them”

 

 

….

 

 

 

“Okay then, but don’t provoke them much, or they will bump you” Aberforth waved him goodbye and returned to entertain his sister.

 

 

Albus walked fast downstairs, heading to the kitchens door, opened it and puts the coat over his head, covering his shoulders.

 

 

He runs carefully, feeling the frozen air pass over his face, there were small drops falling from the gray sky, not so exaggerated, he went through the wet grass, his shoes started to get dirty and arrived to the barns doors.

 

 

Opening the lock, and pulled the wooden door hard with all his strength, he got inside and then closed it well, he looked around were the goats were lying down the hay, some looking at him with odd. He sighed and started looking for grains that were in some coppers.

 

 

Managed to hand them well, with a bag, and pourd it inside the wooden trough. They all got up and ran towards it. Albus walked away from them, only to get bumbed by a baby goat.

 

 

“Hey stop that” Albus told the little one.

 

 

“Baaaah !!” it bleated, hitting its head with Albus leg.

 

 

Albus grabed a hold of him, carrying it to stay with the others. Albus ran away from there, waiting for him to arrive soon.

 

 

Just as he was thinking about him, he heard a wind wip sound nearby that startled the goats to bleat and Albus jumped slightly, he didn't even bothered to turn around, he just twisted his head slightly.

 

 

"Albus"

 

 

"Gellert"

 

 

 The goats kept running around and couldn’t stop bleating with fear, Albus widened his eyes slightly and nodded, quickly turning around and watching Gellert walk were he was standing.

 

Gellert got closer towering the short boy, Albus huged him tightly, resting his head on his chest, the goats stopt there crys, Albus took a glance at the innocent animals, they were distracting eating thier lunch. Albus looked up at the man.   

 

"I missed you today," Albus whispered.

 

"Me too Albus," Gellert smiled slightly and wrapped one arm around his waist to pull him closer, and Albus as he hugged his neck.

 

They shared a kiss.

 

 It's been a few hours that they've kiss and it always made him feel breathless and make his pulse accelerate.

 

“You smell like goat, like a little bit” Gellert said, looking down at his lover, Albus was confused and a bit embarrassed, he took a minute to process the comment, and remembered about it.

 

“Oh well I feed them, they need to eat, and a little one was standing close to my leg, bumbing me and I carried him to the others” Albus explained, taking his gloves off, that caught little baby goat smell.

 

“Oh I see” Gellert looked around to see the animals that were behind them. Albus hands catched cold, and placed them inside Gellerts coat pockets.

 

Gellert looked down feeling Albus hands, he takes one out, finding his delicated smooth milky skin, caressing his slender fingers, the long well cared nails and the ring he gave him. Holding his hand to the side, Gellerts large palm placed under Albus hand, raising them up to the air, looking at the ring.

 

“I see that you love the gift, well of course you do, I think I should were one too” Gellert smirked at him.

 

“Albus giggled resting his head on Gellerts warm chest, looking to the direction were Gellert was looking at their both hands extended to the sight, admiring their hands.

 

“Well, its my biggest treasure, its our demonstration of love, will be perfect for you to wear one exactly the same … like as we are getting engaged, Oh my” Albus buried his face on the others warm chest, letting out muffled giggle.

 

“Aww, I would defiantly marry you” Gellert, released the hand that was watching, bringing his own hands to hold the other’s hidden face, slowly raising to see his hot cheeks. His twinkling blue eyes.

 

"Hey, wheres that black Billy goat?" Gellert said looking around the barn, "I hope it doesn’t reconize me."

 

“Oh dont worry it’s not here anymore, my brother seld it away” Albus said trying to calm him down.

 

“Good news, that animal was such a brute” Gellert said.

 

“Oh stop it, Aberforth really loves his goats” Albus said, rubbing his hands inside the pockets of the man’s coat, caressing the others, feeling all the warmness.

 

Gellert smiled slightly and shrugged while placing his hands behind his head.

 

 "Hope he gets another, but more gentle."

 

“You look cute all warmed up for the cold” Albus commented to him, watching over Gellert’s head was a navy blue beanie.

 

“Aw dont say that, you’r the cute one around here” Gellert smiled down at him.

 

“No you are” Albus said.

 

“No no, you are” Gellert responded back, caressing Albus blushed cheek. They continued their Little game conversation. Until they stopped and laughed it off.

 

"So what were you up to, this morning?" Gellert asked his little lover.

 

 “Well i woke up, cold was in the house, Harvey made us some delicious Breakfast he such a excellent cook" Albus smiled at him.

 

 "Is he still there?" Gellert said boringly. Gellert then bit the youngster’s fingertip blithely and playfully and it made Albus giggled before he leaned in again.

 

"Of course he is," Albus smiled.

 

“When is he going to leave? Gellert asked him, showing a frown.

 

“I dont know, he still wants to have fun with me” Albus shrugged looking up the barns ceiling.

 

“Fun? Gellert said, moving his arm away from the waist of the younger. Albus looked at him again, he had to be clearer with what he wants to say, or he would make Gellert feel insecure.

 

“I meant he still wants to stay, to get along with me more, he wants to have his last moments with me… in a good way” Albus said playing with Gellerts moustache.

 

“Oh well, i guess that’s okay” Gellert shrugged, enjoying Albus touch.

 

“Dont worry, we can still have time with eachother” Albus said brushing his nose with Gellert’s.

 

Gellert hummed with delightfulness. Inside the barn was starting to get cold, but as soon as one rough hand started stroking the small of Albus back under his gryffindor scarf. 

 

The kiss was wet and calm, even if it had a hint of desperation, it was nice, Gellert touched him and treated him carefully, as if he didn't want to hurt him, he would ask for consent, because each time that their lips would move faster.

 

Albus guided Gellerts hand slowly to his lower back, he wanted the older man to grab his butt.

 

But soon felt the man’s hand go back where they were before.

 

Gellert pulled away slightly,

 

It seemed he didnt want to touch his covered butt yet.

 

“Slow down sweetlips” Gellert caressed Albus chin.

 

“Gellert ❣” Albus moaned at his lover rejected hand.

 

“Touch me there” Albus said sharing some pecks at him. Tryed to move Grindelwald’s hand down there again. But Gellert refused again.

 

“Not yet” Gellert said, to be honest he hasn’t really took a chance to grab Albus’s butt, it was very round and well defined whenever he could look at it, but he mostly would focuse more only to his face, as a true gentleman would do.

 

“Please” Albus whispered, pulling the others shoulders down, to bring Gellert down more to him.

 

Gellert got a firm hold to the redhead’s neck. Albus just whimpired feeling his eyes watter.

 

"You taste like a dream, sweetheart," Gellert mumbled distractedly, delivering soft and longing pecks on his parted lips, " _You're_   _a_   _dream_."

 

"Stop," Albus smiled and held both sides of Gellert's face.

 

"Mhm," The man hummed after a moment and talked on a husky voice, "Tell me that you didn't let him touch you today."

 

He pulled away too look at the other, he looked composed, his plump lips were a little red and swollen and his hair was a little messy where Albus run his hands through it, but Albus was sure that he, himself, looked already wrecked. He was sure that his cheeks were flushed crimson, he could feel them warm and his eyes were glossy, Albus had to raise a hand to wipe and wetness away.

 

"What?"

 

Gellert rolled his eyes, not in a hatred way, "You heard."

 

The boy rolled his eyes the same, "Oh please."

 

"Sorry," He chuckled and lifted his hand to caress Albus cheek gingerly, who leaned his head and followed his touch like a puppy, making the man smile.

 

"But, no," Albus looked at him with lazy eyes, getting even closer to him, "He didn't touch me, my body belongs to you Gellert."

 

The older man sighed and looked at him, his hand didn't discontinued his fondling, he pursed his lips, "Sorry, sweetheart, but I don't like him."

 

He bit the inside of his cheek and looked at Gellert’s shoulder, only to avoid his eyes, "Why?

 

 Gellert raised his eyebrows, "Because he won first, you fell in love with him."

 

 Albus nodded.

 

The older man shook his head and looked around the poorly iluminated barn, shortly before walking towards away sitting on a bunch of hay.

 

Gellert replied as he watched the younger boy gave him a small smile before sitting down with him, imposing and assuredly, but there was a certain soft vibe coming off him.

 

 Gellert eyed him and lowered his voice, "Does your family know, you like men?"

 

“Well my parents… i never told them about my sexuality, especially my mother”. Albus said playing with his own hands.

 

"Only my brother knows that i like men, since fourth year at Hogwarts i began to realize that I liked boys, i wasnt really interested in girls, Harvey in the other hand he was fond of girls… but that was before we became a couple" Albus repeated, noticing and not minding that Gellert was getting even closer.

 

“And how did you declare him? Gellert asked his little lover.

 

 

“Oh haha fun fact, I had a friend she was a girl, she always suspected me that was in love, and one day in Christmas she told him about the secret, I was siting in the great hall in shocked, Harvey was looking at me from the distance”.

 

Albus said, while remembering how the great halls beautiful environment, Christmas decorations and the lovely magic snow flakes falling from the ceiling, while him and Harvey stared at eachother tenderly.

 

“Did he treat you well? Gellert asked, looking at his cloud-breathing he took out, within the cold feel around them.

 

“Of course he did, always… well one time I got angry with him” Albus said.

 

“What did he do?  Gellert commented quickly.

 

“Once, while I was walking down the grand staircase, from a distance I saw him talking with a girl, I was curious and watched a bit, until she threw herself to kiss him, he saw me and I walked away, but she knew I was dating him” Albus rolled his eyes at the thought.

 

“I got jealous and didn’t want to talk to him anymore, but we had the same classes and he soon wanted my forgiveness, that he loved me and that I was everything in his whole life, and that that girl didn’t mean anything”

 

“I forgave him, and we were happy again” Albus smiled.

 

“And… did the other students bothered you because of your tastes” Gellert looked carefully at his tender face.

 

“Mmmh, well some of them knew, there was no problem, me and him did show it publicly, but not too exaggerated, we could hold hands going to the classes and back to our dormitorys, we dated for two years” Albus said, he was glad that Gellert paid attention to this conversation.

 

At least Gellert didn’t look annoyed, hearing more about the boy he didn’t like.

 

“Until it was seventh year, Harvey participated in Quidditch tryouts, and he got in successfully and then there was this game between the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, you know, make the best one win”

 

“He was a seeker, he managed to cath the golden snitch, and they won fair and square, and then a few days later my brother and his annoying friends started hating on us, I guess it was beacause it was the first time the ravenclaws had won, they never won before, and they were making pranks on us in public, and Harvey told me we shouldn’t be together too close again, but in secret so they wouldn’t bother anymore”

 

“It was so embarrassing the hole school saw us being mocked by a bunch of inmature children” Albus finished his story, letting out a sigh, looking back at him.

 

“But everything got better when you arrived, if you had never come we would have never met” Albus kissed him on the lips.

 

Mr. Grindelwald nodded, scratched the back of his neck and sighed, "If one day you decide to change your mind with me, I'll leave you alone"

 

"Of what?"  Albus asked, what even was he trying to say.

 

"You know what," He said and looked away momentarily, but his mismatched eyes settled on Albus again.

 

"I'm good, Gellert. Really," The boy mumbled, "Stop worrying." It was obvious that he was talking about the relationship they are developing.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you or any of your siblings” Gellert said.

 

“But you aren’t” Albus got on top of Gellert, legs straddling his waist. They stared at eachother for a few seconds, Albus settled down to lie on top of him. Feeling Gellerts arms around his back, the warm becoming more stronger, shooting away the cold.

 

“You make me feel good like never before, I want this… I want us to last forever”Albus said.

 

Albus breathed out softly, and soon and tenderly a pair of strong hands touched Albus's sides and run down his waist, his thumbs sneaked under the bottom of his coat, calloused fingertips, rubbing against the smooth fabric. 

 

 "Can't get enough of me, huh." The older man admitted.

  
“All the other girls you may have met, never gave you love you're gonna get” Albus said, his fingers caressed Gellert's bruised lips, there was a short silence,  they breathed with tranquility.

 

Gellert grinned and straightened up just a bit before hastily leaning up his head to deliver a soft peck on Albus delicate chin.

 

“I love you” Albus said.

 

“I love you too” Gellert responded back.

 

They kissed earlier, a great experience, but this time was completely different, it was contrasting the rough, deliberate licks and bites, now Gellert was kissing him and licking inside his mouth with such care and tenderness, pulling away shortly to peck his lips twice, before continuing.

 

 Albus's hands were on both sides of Gellert's face, fingers just brushing his hair and he moaned really silently, passing unnoticed when Gellert had their bodies and pinned him to the edge.

 

"W-wait," The boy pulled away and Gellert looked at him with concern, it made his chest clench. He whispered to him about hearing something. Gellert’s eyes widened and heard it too.

 

They heard that the main door of the farm was being unlocked. Albus got up, Gellert was about to get up aswell, but Albus pushed him back down, taking out his wand, making the hay cover Gellert.

 

“Shhhh” Albus whispered to him, Gellert stayed still hiding under the hay.

 

Albus ran to the door, and found it was Aberforth.

 

“How much are you doing in here? Aberforth asked stepping inside, to get away from the rain.

 

“I was entertained with the goats” Albus said.

 

“Sure, aren’t you coming back in? Abe said.

 

“Sure I will in just a minute” Albus said,  following his brother who was walking around the farm, looking for a hay fork, Albus winced and took it away from his hands, and ran to the door again.

 

“Hey give it back” Abe yelled following Albus around.

 

“STOP IT ALBUS!! Aberforth said yanking it from his hands.

 

“Whats with you, your so inmature” Abe said, walking to the hay, almost burried on it.

 

“WAIT!!!” Ablus said, trying to cover Gellert from finding him.

 

“I will do the choirs tomorrow, i promise… please” Albus cringed at his words, was he really going to get messy with cleaning goats?

 

“What?” Abe said.

 

“Please i will do it tomorrow promise” Albus said pleading his hands in a praying manner.

 

“Okay then i dont mind, keep up with the proposals hahaha!!”Aberforth smirked at him, punching his fist to Albus chest aggressively, Albus squealed to the punch, and rubbed his chest trying to remove the burning feeling. Aberforth walked away out the barn, laughing all the way.

 

Albus hated the proposal, but he had to save Gellert, who knows what Aberforth would do if he ever discovered them.

 

Gellert took off the hay on him, shaking it off, and quickly ran to Albus, caressing him to fight the pain.

 

 

“Does it hurt much? Gellert asked worriedly.

 

 

“I'm fine, at least he didnt find you” Albus said.

 

 

“You have a tough Little brother, want me to help you clean up this mess? Gellert said.

 

 

“No no dont worry, i got it” Albus hugged him.

 

 

“Oh please” Gellert said, and took out his own wand, with a flick the place started cleaning itsself around, accommodating everything, and raising the needs of the animals inside the buckets, to clean from the ground were the goats were.

 

 

“Your Welcome” Gellert purred.

 

 

“Hehehe thanks” Albus said, feeling Gellerts hand smoothing his chest. The magic was done, everything was clean, they both hugged again.

 

 

“Hey” Albus whispered against Gellert’s neck.

 

 

“What” Gellert mumbled, eyes still closed.

 

 

“So like, when are we doing it?” Albus bit his lip, turning around to find Gellerts face, too close to eachother brushing smoothly.

 

 

Gellert narrowed his eyes, thinking of what was he talking about, he then froze in his place, widened eyes, and goosebumbs all over his face and body, feeling Albus arms tighten around his waist, Albus lips bit his burned ears.

 

 

“Mmh Gellert” Albus moaned, breathing on his ear.

 

 

“When are we, huh” He asked again.

 

Gellert's breath hitched slightly and he tensed all over, he tried to lossen the grip already trying to move it away, but Albus held him steady so Gellert resisted —with his other hand he pushed back Albus auburn hair once more, and looked at him.

 

“Uh”

 

 

“Uh”

 

 

…..

 

 

"Do what, exactly?" Gellert asked finally, instead of those two huh sounds.

 

 

“Oh you know” Albus winked at him, biting Gellert’s lower lip, and loosen it. Gellert took out a shuddering breath, there was something inside his mind, couldn’t help to deny it.

 

 

“When are we gonna go back to the meadow?” Albus said in a bored tone, him rising his eyebrows. He lets the man go and straightens himself.

 

 

“Oh… oh” Gellert mumbled.

 

 

“You silly!!” Albus laughed off patting Gellert on the chest.

 

 

“Hehehe, you wanna go again?” Gellert shared, while accommodated his beanie, hiding his ears.

 

“Obviously, it was the place where we had our first date” Albus swayed his hands with Gellert’s.

 

“I dont remember calling it a Date” Gellert pursed his lips showing off, and broke it with a grin, when he found Albus shook expression.

 

“Hahaha very funny” Albus pinched his cheeck.

 

“Dont worry, i will take you again when your aint busy” Gellert walked in circles.

 

“Busy? Albus said, trapped in the middle, slowly returning his gaze to catch up with Gellert.

 

“Yeah, you are the boss around your house, taking care of your siblings” He responded and stopped his tracks.

 

“Oh, i can leave it up to my brother, he is old enough to take care” Albus shrugged with his arms crossed.

 

“Dont be mean, we should wait, be ready whenever your ready, okay? Gellert pointed his finger at him, he’s not entirely sure when will that happen.

 

“Fine, i’ll wait when its the right time” The boy sighed contently, when slowly and gradually, Gellert relaxed.

 

With a flick of Gellerts wand pointing at the barn’s door, unlocking it, Albus forgot the coat he used, to come all the way here, Albus was holding Gellert's hand, timidly walking, Gellert was behind him as he watched every corner, they both admired at the cold day, cloudy and hearing the rain drops slowly come down to earth.

 

“Why did it dawned like this?” Gellert asked, hugging Albus close to create heat between them. Albus Heard him, patting Gellert’s back, resting his head on his shoulder.

 

“Maybe we did something bad” he replied, slowly meeting up Gellert’s gaze.

 

“Like what?” Gellert said, raising his hand to caress the Young mans Auburn curly hair, he felt cold touch since he did not bring a beanie to protect himself.

 

“Being lovers in secret” Albus whispered, he thought he didnt say it loud enough, but Gellert smirked down at him, his face red.

 

“Come on lets go” Albus closed the door, then attracting him to the side of the farm where no one could see them.

 

 They both felt the rain drops over them, wetting their clothes and faces.

 

“Romantic huh, I have never kissed under the rain before” Albus said looking up at Gellert.

 

“Im glad to hear that, means I am doing my part right”

 

“Hehehe, lets thank mother nature” Albus raised his hand on top of his head, the drops wetting him down.

 

Gellert’s lips twitched into a smile and his eyes had this gleam that he couldn't described, but he couldn't think any further about it because suddenly, Gellert lowered his head and connected their lips together. Gellert was obviously larger than Albus, and his mouth covered his whole mouth and sometimes part of his chin, he felt small against and infront of Gellert, with his arm hugging him tightly and Albus wasn't complaining at all.

 

 Mr. Grindelwald tilted his head to start pecking down his jaw and neck, "You are a simple wonder."

 

Albus bit his bottom lip and move his head to the side to give him more space —he loves to get his neck kissed, it calms him down and turns him on quickly.

 

Because it's sensual and slow and, Gellert was good too, different, it felt different, because he isn't used to having something rough rubbing against his skin, like Gellert’s moustache was doing.

 

Albus threw his head back, closed eyes feeling the gentle rain over his face, cooling off his heated face. Some of it got inside his opened mouth sliding slowly in.

 

Gellert sucked slightly under his ear, not enough to leave a mark, but it made Albus breath hitch before Gellert hold a firm grip to Albus exposed neck, feeling Gellerts lips move on his adam’s apple.

 

Albus opened his eyes slightly, they were just halfclose, Albus hand slided down, shyly and embarrassedly until, he grabs Gellert’s hidden crotch, coming in touch with the palm of his hand and he immediately felt the — ** _large_** — bulge there.—Gellert gasped slightly and pushed against the touch, his hand was still on Albus.

 

And it was so filthy already and Albus couldn't believe (again) that he was being already this touchy with Mr. Grindelwald he's been dreaming about this and he didn't know if it maybe was going to fast, but... it wasn't like they were about to do it.

 

" _Oh_ , wait Albus" He moaned lowly when the hand squeezed him once.

 

Albus mumbled gently, then, Gellert shortly stopped kissing at his neck and sniffed him indecently before groaning slightly and pulling away to look at him.

 

"I think we should stop" Gellert said.

 

 Albus whined at that and nodded, he hugged Gellert’s neck and enjoyed the feeling the rain wetting them.

 

 "See you tomorrow," The older man man whispered and backed away.

 

"But" Albus bit his lips and then threw his head down and rested his forehead on the man's shoulder, " _Oh_ ,  _Gellert_."

 

 “Don’t get sad, im always thinking about you, your cuteness, intelligence and braveness and I bet you tomorrow will be a sunny warm day… hey you can write me a letter whenever you want to meet again” Gellert said.

 

“But I don’t want you to leave, its going to be boring locked inside the house” Albus hugged his neck, brushing his nose with Gellert’s.

 

 “You’ll have fun today, plus theres kids in there your age” Gellert kissed Albus wet forehead.

 

“But I want to be with my man” Albus cuddled him.

 

“I too, but were gonna get sick by the rain, I don’t want to hear you complain later” Gellert backed away a little, Gellert thinks how Albus can be really sweet and tender, but Harvey was still inside the Dumbledores house, waiting for Albus, Gellert didn’t like it, he was possessive when it comes to his beloved belongings.

 

His touches becoming stronger and kisses becoming demanding and Albus shouldn't be enjoying this so much.

 

 "I’ll see you tomorrow promise?" Gellert almost growled and kept kissing down his jaw.

 

The boy gasped at the blunt words but still, nodded shakily and with a small noise hugged his lover’s neck with fierce.

 

“Bye love” Gellert pecked his plump lips, timidly and slowly, with his fingertip it over the younger man's lips unconsciously, feeling them being moist and wet.

 

They both hugged, holding eachother, feeling Gellert lifted him off the ground, carrying his weight —it was as if he couldn't get enough of Albus. He lowered him to his feet, separating, and only holding his hand, Albus felt the hand of the other slowly slide off his palm, extending his arm at him.

 

“Bye” Albus nodded again, this time more timidly and bit his lip.

 

 Gellert disapparated away, Albus felt the cold breeze hit him, cracked open his eyes and sighed, "Y-yeah.

 

Albus ran carefully back to his house, His clothes all wet, feeling the cold again. He entered inside the kitchen, walked up the stairs, changed his clothes to dry ones, he could hear the others downstairs in the living room, Albus walked around and decided to sneak into Aberforths room.

 

He entered without making much noise, looked at the silenced room, Albus was still curious to discover what Aberforth was jerking off to. He supposed he was in his bed, he didn’t want to touch them, since they were surely stained with the coming of Aberforth.

 

With a flick of his wand.

 

  **_Wingardium Leviosa_**

****

The pillow and the blanket floated on the air gentle-ly, Albus eyes caught something that was under where the pillow was. A picture he invoked it to get closer to him, fixing his view to find a black and white moving picture of an Asian girl and she had a bob hairstyle with bangs, she had Gryffindor robes, the picture was taken in Hogwarts clock tower courtyard. She was smiling fixing her black short straighten hair, she was really pretty.

 

So this is what Aberforth was moaning about.

 

She must be the girl who Aberforth wrote the letter to, the one that was asked for help. But he didn’t know her name, Abe didn’t told him, who took this picture?

 

Was it his brother or a nother person, who knows.

 

He fixed everything in its normal state, and left the room.

 

He went downstairs, Harvey and Aberforth were entertained playing chest board. And Ariana feeding her chipmunk.

 

“Hey there” Albus waved at them, and sat next to Ariana.

 

“Hey what took you so long” Aberforth said.

 

“Oh I was enjoying the view” Albus replied, turning his head to find Harvey looking at him with an angry face.

 

 Albus just froze.

 

“Why did you abandon me, you left me sleeping like a fool” Harvey smiled at him. Albus sighed in relief. Aberforth just snickered at it.

 

“Sorry you were so in to it, I didn’t want to disturb your beauty sleep” Albus smiled, roaming his hand to his hair, winking at Harvey.

 

“Sure” Harvey said.

 

“Hey Albus, Harvey is going to teach me how to fly a broom tomorrow, great isn’t it!” Aberforth said, with exitedness in his voice, fly on broom?

 

And it seems that Aberforth already was getting along with Harvey, something unexpected.

 

“Really?  Albus said.

 

“For what” he said again.

 

“Well to learn of course, I want to be part of the quidditch team, I bet you im gonna be wining” Aberforth smiled at him, playing with the chess board pieces.

 

“Oh, seems you two got along” Albus pointed at them, Harvey just scratched his head in replay.

 

“Well seems that he changed his behavier I was treating him with respect” He said.

 

“Yeah yeah whatever, anyways —” Aberforth said, getting interrupted by Albus.

 

“Aberforth” Albus warned him, his younger brother nedded to treat him with respect.

 

“Sorry” Aberforth looked at Harvey with a frown.

 

“Hehe no worrys, I hope tomorrow the sun comes out” Harvey said, lying against the couch, legs crossed shaking one leg with desperation.

 

“Yeah I hope so too” Albus said.

 

They spent minutes and finally went to eat the food prepared by Harvey, they sat down and at least enjoyed their cold day.

 

It was night time, Albus was in his room with Harvey, he decided to drag him up here, it was because of the cold feel, he can’t just stay downstairs on a couch with a simple blanket on, he needs warmth.

 

Albus got under the covers, Harvey was holding the blankets up for him and Albus feet curled up as soon a he landed on his side and against the mattress. 

 

They were already snucked on Albus bed, eachother with their own pillow, the thick blankets protecting them.

 

“So where is James?” Harvey asked snuggling on his pillow.

 

“Mhm oh he found somewhere in Godrics Hallow to spend the night, im sure he is okay” Albus replied, while lying on his stomach, face feeling the fat pillow.

 

“Oh I hope we see him tomorrow” Harvey said.

 

“Really, you want to?” Albus asked, blinking his eyes.

 

“Sure, he seems like a nice guy” Harvey replied.

 

“I thought you didn’t like him” Albus said soon.

 

“What? I want to, he seems cool” Harvey clapped his hands, rubbing them.

 

“Oh” Albus mumbled.

 

“Why the negative Albus” He asked looking up the ceiling.

 

“Because…. I don’t know he studied in Durmstrang and your about to become a auror” Albus said quickly not even processing it well.

 

“Ehh, I mean he doesn’t act much like one, the fact that only dark wizards come from there, its like the slytherin stereotypes I don’t believe they all become evil, but yes, we have to take into account that appearances deceive” He commented along with a yawn.

 

Huh, funny looks like he was already being deceived by the appearance of Gellert, James didn’t really exist he was just an idea that emerged in everyones mind and eyes.

 

“Well you know, im glad the others like him” Albus statted.

 

“Yeah even Aberforth, I thought he was going to be annoyed hahaha” Harvey turned to around to Albus.

  

Albus could already feel Harvey’s body heat as they shifted in a comfortable position and bumped into eachother. Albus was used to be held close by Harvey to take the slightest amount of space on the bed, so he didn't know what to do and ended resting still on his side, but a little in the edge.

 

It was a little awkward. Mostly when they became still and quiet, the sound of sheets rustling didn't echoed anymore, only their breathing as they were left to stare eachother from a close distance.

 

The light of the candle that was on the side of Albus's table went out, removing the brightness, leaving a darkness, the view to see was not very successful but slowly could see a little clearer around.

 

And, Albus couldn't stop looking at Harvey.

 

He couldn't help but, raise a hand to place it on Harvey's cheek, his small thumb caressed the skin there, that made Harvey shift his body closer, Albus did the same until they were sharing the same pillow and their legs were touching.

 

Albus started tracing with his finger short, thin lines on Harvey's face, runs his fingertip carefully over the Brown skin, watching how Harvey fluttered his eyelids with tranquility.

 

"Do you have an extra broom?" Harvey said suddenly, eyeing Albus fondly.

 

The boy blinked slowly as he tried to bit down a smile, "Mmh?"

 

"One for me and another for your bro" He turned his head to look at the ceiling.

 

“Oh, i have only one”

 

“Aww damm i really wanna show off my skills tomorrow”  Harvey giggled.

 

Albus smiled visibly and patted Harveys head, "Just dont make him fall of his broom."

 

"Oh my, i cant wait, he is totally gonna respect the ravenclaws now, especially im gonna teach him” Harvey snorted and rolled his eyes, "Can't believe that."

 

"Im sure of that” Albus smiled.

 

 

Harvey gave him a small, closed lip smile and leaned in closer to Albus face. For a short second his heart skipped a beat, but, then Harvey only placed a kiss on forehead.

 

“Good nighty Albus” Harvey yawned.

 

“Sweet dreams Harvs” Albus said.

 

 Harvey only hummed lazily, in amusement as he gave Albus a content expression with halfclosed eyes.

 

 “I know were to get a second broom” Albus whispered slyly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY YALL !!! ♡♡♡♡  
> I hope everyone has a splendid time, with family, friends and loved ones and your self too.  
> I will also want to say that, im not for sure if i will update a lot since, im back to hell (School) again.  
> But no worrys this will continue on !! ♡♡😭😭😭  
> Prepare for more new Spicy chapters is gonna get wild ,  
> I appreciate the love and comments from you all  
> I love yall !!!!!
> 
> A song for this chapter  
> Gale Garnett "Never was a love like mine"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVfStD8g39A


	19. Beneath the same Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IF THE CHAPTERS ARE GETTING LONGER !!!

 

 

The next day morning Gellert woke up with a blissful mood snuggling in his comfy bed. Relaxing himself underneath the warmness, scratched his nose feeling a bit cold on the tip, his view was blurry, he couldn’t see right, so he stayed there blinking until adjusting his sight to able to see more clear.

 

The good sight returned safetly, he wondered his eyes around the dark room, rolled aside letting out a yawn while clutching into the pillow. His legs moved under the sheets encountering the cold sides of the bed, it was a good feeling at least.

 

Yesterday was heart stopping.

 

Knowing that someone you love, and that special person was interested in you was a thrilling feeling, especially for Gellert, who'd never experienced anything remotely like the situation he was in now. Albus had been  _unexpectedly good in every single way_ , and if the coldness from yesterday hadn't accidentally interrupted them, it would have been... amazing.

 

They kept their letters to a minimum, though Gellert was still just as distracted by his little movements and mannerisms each time the letter came back to him. From sneaking and hiding into the property of the Dumbledores, both inside the barn sharing intimacies, alert nerves trying to avoid the other persons eyes… to be honest it was a very exciting adrenaline.

 

Albus held so much intensity and passion simmering underneath the surface, which Gellert translated into being a really good kisser, though he wouldn't know if only kissing is the main thing that would go through their relationship by time. He hoped he could still find out.

 

The rooms door was closed, as so as the window curtains, stareless silent room, he lyed there thinking about what would be today, hopefully everything turns out all right. He might as well make the breakfast returning all the gratitude his great grandmother did everyday since he got here.

 

He wasn’t the worlds amazing cook or cheff, but at least he knew how to do eggs or sandwiches, simple things.  He had to try, at least make a soup he had practice on when he started to live alone in his big mansion in Bulgaria.

 

Make a mushroom soup, did the kitchen had the right ingredients?

 

Probably yes or probably not.

 

He got up from bed, he was still in his night clothes, he walked to the window to see how it dawned in Godrics Hallow, he slided the curtains apart revealing a eyestruck blindness that hit him, the yellow light shined inside the whole room, his face was covered with his arm, he lowered it slowly, narrowed eyes, trying to calm is eyes.

 

The illuminated sun had miraculously returned in the village.

 

The clouds were in the blue sky, the birds were flying everywere and chirping with joy.

 

He felt relieved by the gift, now he could carry out his activities and not get sick from the cold. Most of all he can spend his day outside the house, and as his third day of his return to Godrics Hallow as a new man. He tied the curtains, leaving the window doors open.

 

He left the room, the house was quiet as he walked down the stairs, he decided to take a good shower because yesterday he got all wet, he wanted to smell good and feel fresher.

 

He opened the door and went outside to feel the air, now it was summer. Started to collect water to start his bath, it was already ready.

 

He undressed in the bathroom and went into the tub, he prepared himself to feel the cold water touch his whole skin, which when it fell on him, his nerves made him tremble, it was the best since outside would start doing more heat. He used soap and shampoo, he cleaned himself very well, sensation of the foam soap covering him was nice.

 

He was done and dryed himself.

 

The smell of fragrance all over his skin was delightful as he dressed himself in his room, his underwear, trousers, socks, shoes and a simple blue navy shirt and sleeves all rolled up the way to his biceps to feel fresh breeze on his skin and combed his hair and curly cared moustache.

 

He exits the door and goes to sneak to Bathildas room, the door was always open but she was still sleeping, he closed the door to let her relax.

 

Hed downstairs, he walked every step until he unbalanced feeling something run between his legs, he fell down the stairs and landed on his chest with a loud thud, the pain striked him pounding his head, he groaned in frustration he tried to control himself, he slowly got up closed eyes and clenched teeth.

 

He opened his view, looking up the stairs wondering what made him trip over, he got a glimpse of the black cat of the house, it was standing there with its mouth open, wiggling its tail. Gellert shook off his clothes, while looking at the animal, he slowly pulled out his wand from his pocket pants, pointing it at the feline.

 

**_Crucio_ **

****

The slight curse threw affection over the cat, writhing, making it stay on its place, screaming pain. The loud eerie yells of it became annoying to hear for Gellert, enough was enough he took the curse off it. And it ran away up the stairs meowing.

 

It was fair for the cat to receive it, what does it think he is, well it was an animal that doesn’t know better but it doesn’t matter.

 

Gellert smirked and shrugged it off, he went to find the ingredients and walked to the kitchen illuminated by the sunshine.

 

He started to remember how to do it. Looking for each of the ingrediants. He found a few that would fit the soup like butter, onion, flour, salt, pepper, etc.

 

But all he needed was fresh mushrooms. He should probably head out and search.

 

He gathered all his money that he brought enough from Bulgaria, for anything he needed to buy in London. He walked to the hall, unlocked the front door.

 

He locked the door safetly, turned around looking the colorful garden, the sun was smooth over the village. Gellert walked to the gate, opened it and left to walk down the street, the people were cheer and all around, he was heading to the shop were he bought the cookies for Albus. Right after passing the bridge he saw his friend.

 

Howard Spacek along with his little daughter.

 

This time the man was combed well, his long wavy black hair, for what Gellert remembers he always had messy and tied up hair, the small girl with her black ponytail, while taken from the hand of her father in her punch-colored dress.

 

They got closer and greeted eachother.

 

“Good Morning Mr Spacek” He said, smiling at him and the girl.

 

“Good Morning Sir Grindelwald, looking cheerful than ever” Howard smiled at him handshaking the others hand.

 

“Good day” The little girl said, extending her arm up at Gellert, he looked down and handshake the little return. “Good day Taffryn” Gellert patted her head smoothly.

 

“What a joy that the sun has dawned today” Gellert said walking around the two.

 

“Oh yes of course thank god, the cold yesterday was exaggerating” Howard commented turning around to catch the other on what direction he was going.

 

“Well I will leave you two, im going to buy some mushrooms… so see you later take care!” Gellert waved at them, walking backwards.

 

“Oh oh wait Sir, do you need some mushrooms? Well you have the right person you need” Howard pointed at himself, while holding his cloth bag full of groceries.

 

Gellert stopt his walk and glared at him, a bit confused at the middle age man, he must be referring to give some of his mushrooms.

 

So he got closer again to them.

 

“You don’t really have to do that Howard, I'll just go here in the shop to buy them” Gellert said while scratching his elbow.

 

“I have some at my field, there really good looking, please I insist” Howard told him, waiting for the others answer.

 

“Oh please, I don’t…” Gellert bit his toungue when he caught Howards amused face.

 

“Oh okay, I guess it wont hurt” Gellert walked next to them, they all walked to the Spaceks household.

 

They reached the house, Howard unlocked the front door, letting her daughter and Gellert walk in first, the house was pretty much filled with a lot of family members that would come to visit the Spaceks, but this time there wasn’t so much persons in here.

 

Gellert walked around observing the pendulum clock, it was 8 in the morning already, he waited for Howard to proceed were the mushrooms were at.

 

“Okay then follow me Sir Grindelwald” Howard told him directing himself towards the back of the house, Gellert followed him, they were outside now looking at the green field covered in grass and dirt.

 

“The mushrooms are right over there, believe me they are so plump” Howard said walking infront of Gellert, who he followed hurriedly over the grass.

 

“Good Morning Sir Grindelwald! A female voice was heard behind the two men, they turned around to encounter Howard’s wife, she was a well cared tall plus size women with tanned skin, brick colred peasant dress, a white hair scarf over her head, brown hair she was standing near the chicken house, with a basket on her arm.

 

“Same to you Miss Diana, looking beautiful as always” Gellert hugged her.

 

“Sir Grindelwald, glad to see you again, my husband is showing you around the fields I see”

 

“Oh indeed dear, I want to give him some mushrooms my treat” Howard responded hugging her shoulders, all though Howard was slightly a bit taller than her.

 

“I didn’t beg, I swear Miss Diana” Gellert rised his eyebrows, crossing his heart.

 

“Oh no its okay, I know how sweet my Howard is, please proceed with your business” Diana said, sliding off Howards hug, heading to the house.

 

Howard walked with gellert ariveing at the meadow mushroom, Gellert steped carefully looking at the white round big mushrooms, growing close to eachother. 

 

“There well cared, mind if I use magic I don’t want to get my hands dirty” Gellert asked the man besides him.

 

“Oh of course Sir!” Howard almost stammered, nodding his head.

 

“I will bring you a bag!!” Howard said and ran over the grass directing to his house, Gellert smiled at him, while the floating mushrooms were in a pile on eachother in the air, waiting for the bag.

 

Howard came back with a cloth bag on his grab, skipimg his way and stopt when coming closer to Gellert, opening the ears of the bag so that the fungi would get inside. Filling the bag up.

 

“Thank you so much Howard, how can I repay you” Gellert smiled at him, hugging him tightly something new this time, Howard wasn’t expecting it, they never hugged before, but he gladly returned it back.

 

“Oh no its okay im glad you liked it hehehe”

 

“Aw thanks, you’re a great friend, sorry if I haven’t been the same” Gellert replied a bit concerned.

 

“What, oh you are a good man you have it inside, Im glad I met you” Howard patted Gellerts arm.

 

“Thanks”

 

“Your very Welcome”

 

Both returned to the house, entered and sat on the sofa, Diana offered them glasses of fresh water.

 

“So have you already declared to that special person in your heart” Howard winked at him, nudging his elbow playfully. Gellert looked at him, smirking closing his eyes, shook his head.

 

“Of course I have” Gellert said taking the water down is throat, cold liquid inside.

 

“Oh geez hehehe so what happened, how did it go? Asked the gossip Spacek, grinning face with widened eyes, Gellert turned slowly with narrowed eyes.

 

“Not telling ya” Gellert shrugged.

 

“Aw come on you gotta” Howard plead, putting the glass away on the little wooden desk in front of them, Gellert felt his ears burn, Spacek wants to know who his love interest is.

 

“Are they hot?” Howard said, fixing his hair.

 

“Very” Gellert replied.

 

“Name?

 

Gellert laughed, he thought a little and didn’t want to reveal the name of his young lover, he decided to joke a bit.

 

“Diana” Gellert purred, resting his elbow on the sofas arm, tilted sideways, expecting the others reaction at the name of his wife.

 

“Oh what a wonderful name haha, does she live in Godrics Hallow? He asked.

 

Gellert raised his eyebrows, surely Howard didn’t think straight, of course there are many women with the same name. Gellert drank his whole glass of water, putting it on the desk, straighten himself looking at the window of the living room.

 

“Yes she does live… here”

 

“Where?

 

“My heart belongs to your wife, Diana” Gellert finally said, the joke weight was already being removed, since Howard was not processing well.

 

“WHAT!!

 

Howard said with a angry look and stood up from the couch, fist clenched, and almost wanted to grab Gellerts colar shirt.

“What are you doing with her, hey get **OUT**! Howard almost stammerd at the man, he never would disrespect Gellert, but he just crossed the line.

 

Gellert couldn’t hold on and burst out laughed at the poor man, he hoped it didn’t offend him much, Gellert just didn’t want to say Albus, who knows what Howard thinks about those situations.

 

“Im just kidding hahaha, just wanted to see how you would act” Gellert scratched his ear.

 

“That’s not funny” Howard said, feeling embarrassed by the little joke.

 

“Were you really about to hit me, so?” Gellert stood up from the sofa, grabbing his bag of mushrooms, grabbed the empty glass and went to the kitchen to leave it.

 

Where Diana was accommodating something in a basket, Gellert washed the glass and left it to dry he returned his view on Howard.

 

“No, you just caught me off guard, but please don’t ever say that again”

 

“Im sorry Howard, but I cant tell you who my love is” Gellert winked at him, who just nodded at the reply.

 

“Here you go Sir Grindelwald, I made some garlic bread I hope you and miss Bagshot enjoy them” Diana walked closer to the men handing Gellert the warm basket covered with a red and white napkin.

 

“Oh how delightfull Diana thank you so much Miss” Gellert thanked and hugged her shoulders, as separated walking to the front door.

 

“Thank you both, have a spectacular day” Gellert waved goodbye at the couple.

 

Gellert came to the house, got inside it was still silent eviorment, he went to the kitchen to start preparing the soup, leaves the bread basket on the table, takes out the mushrooms to start washing them up,  along with wandless magic to start cutting off the ingredients and prepare the pot.

 

He spent a few minutes and the soup was ready, preparde the dishes, went upstairs to wake up the woman of the house, he found her already go down the stairs.

“Good Morning aunt” Gellert hugged her, guiding her to the kitchen

 

“Oh my, did you do all this?

 

“I did the soup, the garlic bread was made by Howards wife”

 

“Oh what a surprise, thank her and im looking forward to the soup you made”

 

“Believe me its very delicious” Gellert said, they both sat down on the table and began to eat.

 

“Gellert, this exquisite one who taught you” she asked

 

“Oh some friends I had in Bulgaria” he said.

 

“You know how to cook other things”

 

“Uh not really, just basics im not amazing in any sort of way”

 

“That’s alright you’re a fast learner”

 

“Thanks”

 

Gellert enjoyed the tasty food, they finished, luckly there was still saved soup for the afternoon ifthey were hungry again, they saved some bread aswell.

 

Gellert decided to wash the dishes, wash the clothes and sweep the house and let Bathilda rest.

 

He finished and hed upstairs, he sat on the bed and remembered what Albus had said to him in the barn.

 

Gellert remembered the little idea, the ring the sign of love between the two that grew little by little, Albus suggested him in having a same ring to match with the one he had, like if they were getting engaged.

It was sentimental, it was understandable, the one that he bought for him was in a small jewelry store in Godrics hallow, it wasn’t the greatest place full with gold or diamonds.

 

But the pink one he choose for him, was pleasant and well defiened in what he saw in Albus a young man with compassion in people, someone who wants a better life every day.

 

He started to search in his suitcase he had under the bed and accommodated on it, he knelt before it opening the lock, looking through his clothes, he found a vintage ring box, it was small amd squard shape. Opened the lid with care revealing his old rusty engagement ring.

 

He held it between his fingers, felt cold and the memory almost wanted to drown him.

 

 _Vinda.._.

 

She was his third.

 

But if he uses this ring with Albus, it wouldn’t be something nice.

 

He was thinking about her then, no matter how hard he tried to get the image of her out of his head. It was making him feel guilt yet again.

 

He sat cross-legged on the floor letting out a sigh.

 

 _Not the time,_  he told himself. The tenseness of his head wasn't going away no matter how hard he tried _._

_Control yourself._   _Stop. Thinking. About. Her._

 

Frowning eyebrows, eyes closed, his breathing calmed down. It vanished away, its over.

 

Let that die.

 

He got up from the floor, kept the ring back in the box and hid it deep inside the suitcase and placed it under his bed.

 

He was thinking were to buy a new one, a rose gold one like Albus.

 

He went downstairs walking to the hall, at that moment he could hear a noise from were he was standing, turning his head over his shoulder.

 

Yet again the distant sound of knocking echoing through the hall. He went to the living room, it felt like he couldn’t reach the door, but soonly another knock.

 

He paused and unlocked the door slowly, peaking through the crack.

 

 _Albus_... the lovely youthful pinkish face, auburn curly hair, dressed elegant as always.

 

 He didn't tell him that he was coming. They promised in sending letters.

 

“Good Morning” Albus smiled brightly, his hand caressing his cheek and jumping on his feet slightly up and down.

 

“Morning” Gellert responded feeling his eye twitch, he closed the door with a slam and started to feel his heart accelerate.

 

Shook his head in negative of what he just did, slamming the door infront of his lovers face.

 

What a stupid move.

 

He took a deep breath and opened it fully, hand releasing off the door knob.

 

“You can come in! Gellert yelled a bit low, running towards the stairs, tripping over at one, he felt the other's eyes follow, legs trembled making his way up to disappear.

 

He was panting, he then heard Albus voice interact with Bathilda, he couldn’t figure out what they were saying, he calms himself, and smells his breath, garlic… oh merlin.

 

He goes to the bathroom to wash up his teeth along with toothpaste and started to rub, good time of scrubing for the garlic breath to disappear.

 

He doesn’t want Albus to kiss him like that.

 

He makes sure again and its gone, smell of mint this time.

 

He slowly walked down stairs, hearing a conversation between the persons.

 

Gellert walks hiding behind a wall, peaking carefully finding Albus standing holding a broom in his hand, perfect body, showing off the tight fat butt.

 

Geez what a sight he must work out.

 

Gellert let out a sigh, his eyes fixing on the others distracted face, perfect bone structure amazing hairstyle, thinking about it made him feel lost.

 

Albus turned his head around, Gellert jumped slightly as their eyes connected with eachother.

 

Gellert blushed up, Albus raised his hand in the form of greeting, moving his thin fingers slowly smiling at the man.

 

And raised his hand clumsly.

 

Albus took his eyes away from him returning his attention to the old women.

 

Gellert walked away from there and waited in the living room next the door.

 

He looked at himself in the small mirror that was hanging on the wall.

 

“Hello”

 

Gellert got startled and found the short male a distant from him.

 

“H-hello… Good Morning” Gellert cleared his throat, blinking eyes, Albus giggled low covering his mouth with his finger.

 

“Good Morning, again” Albus said. They kept their talk low, so she wouldn’t hear.

 

“Sorry for slamming the door, I got paranoid” Gellert confessed fixing his own hair.

 

“Its okay, I think it was funny” Albus bit his lip.

 

“Geez hehe… um whats the broom for?” Gellert asked, looking at what Albus was holding.

 

“Oh it’s for Harvey, apparently he’s teaching my brother how to ride a broom, there starting with the basics, and he wants one too to be a little show off up in the air” Albus said.

 

“Do you want to come? Albus asked his lover.

 

Gellert felt his heart beat, he does want to go spend this new sunny day with Albus, even if it involves being with the other kids.

 

“Are you serious?

 

“I am serious” Albus winked at him, stroking the broomstick he was holding.

 

“I would love to, let's go!” Gellert blushed red proceeding to open the door, only to hear Albus suggest something first.

 

“Tell Miss Bagshot about it, she has to know” Albus said, ordering his man.

 

“Mmh… not necessary, im a grown adult”

 

“Gellert please, I just apologized to her about when I made a promise to tell her some news about you… when you went missing for six days”

 

“I don’t want her to worry okay, please go tell her” Albus said, touching Gellerts arm.

 

“I… okay I will, sorry for my ignorance Albus” Gellert came closer to him looking down, he lowered his head to kiss the plump lips, but Albus stopped him pressing the tips of his fingers against Gellerts lips.

 

“Dont… **do what I say** ” Albus purred as he got away from him leaning against the door.

 

The older man clicked his tongue smiled and sighed contentedly, he could allow himself to be led by Albus becoming a bit dominant, in a cute way.

 

Gellert ran towards the hall, looking for Bathilda.

 

He found her feeding the cat, as he approached to them, the feline hissed and threw it self at him, with luck he stopped it making the cat stay motionless in the air, and threw it far away to the ground.

 

It ran away.

 

“Merlin little Philip, whats wrong with you, oh sorry about that Gellert, I don’t understand why he doesn’t like you” Bathilda said while accommodateing her glasses that slipped from her nose.

 

“I don’t know either, I was never fond of cats” Gellert shrugged, smile crept on his lips.

 

“Great Grandmother I need to tell you something!” Gellert raised his head.

 

“Yes Gellert?”

 

“Albus has invited me to his house, im letting you know were im going to be”

 

“Sure of course just dont disappear again, and behave okay” she said.

 

He thanked her, sometimes she treated him like a child, telling him to behave around new people, at least he had a caring mother figure now.

 

He walked to Albus again they were standing outside, Gellert hummed and wanted to hug Albus, only for his lover started skipping away from him, he followed towards the rose bushes.

 

“Wheres my gift? Gellert asked.

                    

“C’mere handsome” Albus sighed and connected the touch.

 

Gellert sighed and relaxed completely, the arm that Albus wasn't hugging, moved until his hand was cradling his cheek softly as their lips started to move. It was a tender, innocent, long kiss with their tongues touching from time to time and there wasn't any sexual intention behind it, it was pure and caring. Gellert leaned further into the kiss, trying to get as much as he could.

"MMhh you smell so good" Albus snuggled his head on Gellerts chest.

 

"Took a great bath, mmh you smell like candy" Gellert kissed the top of his head.

"Thanks" Albus murmered.

 

“The sun came out today, you were right” Albus said, separating from the other.

 

“Im always right, theres no deny on that” Gellert said, smile becoming bigger.

 

“Slept well?” Albus asked, thier lips touching.

 

“Indeed” Gellert said and asked him.

 

“What about you?”

 

“I had a dream with you, we were in honeydukes, the most amazing Candy shop in England” Albus said resting his head on his chest.

 

“Wheres that located? Gellert asked.

 

“Its in Hogsmeade village, its a bit near to Hogwarts school”

 

“Oh really, and when are we going there?”

 

“Im not sure if we can go their, but who knows… there are some shops here with sherbot lemons”

 

“I can buy you some right now”

 

“Oh… you dont have to do that Gellert”

 

“Nonsense, I am your lover forthere i must please your favorite foods and activities”.

 

“C’mon, lets go to the shop were a bought your cookies”

 

“Okay then, please dont pick the expensive ones” Albus smiled.

 

“There are expensive ones?”

 

“The bigger bags, load with them”

 

“I can buy that, I'm a millionaire”

 

Albus shook his head and pulled him by the hand, both came out of the bushes of roses.

 

“I will choose them okay”

 

“Of course, are you going to share? Gellerts asked trying to grab the broom from the others grip.

 

“I would share anything with you” Albus said. Notice that Gellert wanted to hold the broomstick but he didnt let him.

 

“Lovely, dont give none to your friend, only us”

 

“Dont be a big meanie”

 

“Yeah yeah c’mon lets go” Gellert placed his hand on Albus' back guiding him to the gate door, before they opened it Albus turned around and saw him in the face.

 

“I think you need to rejuvenate, the others are expecting to see “James” Albus alarmed kissing his lips.

 

“Oh I forgot about that, well okay ill do it” Gellert said turning around and started to do the spell.

 

He opened his eyes, turned around and saw Albus smile at him, Gellert returned the smile adjusting to walk out and close the gate, with him to the side.

 

They were now walking down the street, Gellert didn’t care about the people around.

 

Gellert and Albus were holding hands, fingers intertwined as they talked and laughed along the way. They made it to the shop as promised, Albus chose the ones that cost the cheapest, but he knows how delicious they taste. Gellert paid and they left the place, Gellert was carrying the plastic candy bag.

 

Thier hands holding as they arrived at the Dumbledores house.

 

 Gellert hugged him and began to kiss Albus on the forehead, who laughed softly at the touches.

 

Gellert was still aware of what he was doing as he felt Albus put an arm around his waist and guided him towards the stairs and front door.

 

It was a relief that nobody was around to witness them, but he still didn't know how he ended up with Albus pinning him against the wooden door, Gellert made the bag float in the air while his wide hands on the others hips and Albus hugged his neck loosely with one arm.

 

They were about to connect their lips, but Albus gasped.

 

“Ah Gellert wait, someone might be watching” Albus explained, he released his arm from the neck of the taller male.

 

Gellert was stealing kisses to the back of his neck and Albus kept giggling and trying to dodge away as he struggled to unlock to door.

 

Albus smiled and turned around, he kissed the other's lips wetly and put a hand behind himself to open the door.

 

They stumbled inside and Gellert held his hips to prevent him from falling down as he kicked the door shut and Albus threw the broom to the ground.

 

“Gell stop it, not the time” Albus whispered, trying to calm himself, then soonly heard the voice of Ariana, Gellert released him, putting his hands behind his back.

 

“Sunflower” Albus said, he then picked up the broom from the floor, Gellert looked at him momentarily, he looked straight seeing a blur run towards him, he stumbled against the door his back giving a thud.

 

“Ow!! Gellert yelped.

 

He felt a smooth body hug him, it smelled like strawberries.

 

He looked down encounter the blonde head.

 

“James your back!” Ariana cheered, her hands tugging his shirt, Gellert looked at her and then at Albus.

 

Albus had a smile on his face, and soonly told his sister to loose the man.

 

“Sorry, im just so exited to see you again!” She said jumping up and down,

 

“Im happy to see you again too, you seem more active than yesterday” Gellert said fixing his blonde hair.

 

“Really hehehe, wait i have to do something!!” she said running towards the stairs.

 

 Gellert returned his view back to his love.

 

“She seems happy to make friends with you, I hope you don’t find it annoying” Albus bit his toungue.

 

“Im not annoyed by anything, she’s so friendly and your lucky to have a sister like her” Gellert stated, making the bag candy return to his hand, and then went into hugging Albus.

 

“Thanks, come on lets go give the broom to Harvey, I already made him wait a lot” Albus said, as they both walked to the hall.

 

“Make him wait more” Gellert giggled, gribing Albus wrist.

 

“No no no no” Albus hummed as he they reached the open door.

 

Walking slowly finding the soothing light illuminating the green grass, the birds sang and the goats were lying on the grass near the barn house.

 

Gellert saw the dark-haired boy who was focused helping the younger brother, who was struggling riding the broom floating in the air.

 

When they got closer to him, he heard that Albus call the boy by his name, the tall brown skinned turned around, wearing his trousers and a blue shirt showing the toned muscles, big smile across his face while showing off the white teeth.

 

Gellert gulped when Harvey came closer, he then snaked his hand around Albus waist, firm grip possessively.

 

 Making Albus body bump with his hip.

 

“James nice to have you here today, I see Albus convinced you to come”  

 

“Nice to see you again” Gellert replied, feeling that Albus was trying to get out of the grab. He held him still on his place.

Mismatched eyes never leaving the green ones.

 

“Heres the broom Harvs…” Albus voice was kind of off, but then it turned joyful.

 

“Thank you Albus, hey you don’t mind if we can keep it a few days right, Aberforth is struggling on the broom”.

 

“I heard ya! The brit boy said, he was dressed with a simple grey shirt and some brownish shorts, flying towards them from a bit far away, his whole body trembled.

 

“Im doing quite fine thanks! I´am someone who learns fast, right Albu —“Aberforth said getting interrupted by himself falling to the ground on his chest, the broom was left in the air.

 

“Aberforth!! Albus yepled and got out of Gellerts tight firm. Gellert saw the squirming Little brother, while his lover was besides him, hands on his arms.

 

“Dont touch me!!” Aberforth said, getting up by his own trying to lower the broomstick with his hands.

 

“Aberforth you have to concentrate so you can lift off and land in every moment, c’mon lets try this again” Harvey held the broomstick given by Albus, standing a side to the redhead boy.

 

“Okay, but you two go away” Aberforth said blushing face, shaking his hand.

 

“Careful”Albus said, and walked away from there with Gellert by his side.

 

They both sat on the wooden log far away, Gellert sat next to him with their legs touching, Albus tilted his head to the side and smiled at Gellert holding the other's hand gently.

 

Gellert looked carefully at the two boys who were in the distance practicing.

 

He took advantage of giving him a brief kiss, Albus pecked in return twice and settled in his place. Caressing his fingers on the mans hand.

“Hand me the sweets, please” Albus said. Gellert grabbed them, wich were lying on the grass, and handed them to him.

 

“Thank you”

 

“Your Welcome”

 

Albus carefully opens the bag, causing the the noises of plastic to send tickles to Gellert's ears, Albus took one out and offered him some. Gellert grabbed a Little pile.

 

“Why did you grab me like that? Your nails were digging into my hips” Albus said, rising an eyebrow.

 

“He was getting close”

 

“Oh merlin Gellert, you know theres something I really want to clarify about your behavior and it starts with the letter J” Albus smirked, Licking the sherbot lemon.

 

“And dont you dare say it because i im not acting that way” Gellert growled, griping the others hand,

 

“Ow… okay mister Grindelwald”

 

“Sweet stuff”

 

“Good looking”

 

They stared at eachother for a moment before they both break down in small giggles, Albus covered his mouth loosely with his fingers and looked at Gellert trying to contain a grin but failing.

 

“Anyways, so what do you think about the idea of—“

 

“Hi boys!

 

Albus was going to say something but was interrupted by the voice of his sister, both turned to see her skipping, her golden hair bounced in the air. Gellert turned his eyes towards the boys, who were already in the air flying succesfully.

 

“Scoot over” her voice was Heard, she walked in front of them, Gellert wanted to get closer with Albus, but saw that the girl wanted to sit in the middle, then gellert stepped aside, Ariana sat between the two separating them, Gellert was looking at the grass beneath his shoes.

 

He Heard Albus and Ariana talk.

 

“Ariana… what is that”

 

“Whats what? The female responded

 

“Whats that around your neck” Albus questioned agian.

 

“Its just a ribbon”

 

“Sunflower take it off, your going to choke yourself”

 

“No no, no it looks good on me”

 

Gellert looked around them, straightning himslef to sit right, he saw Albus with a concerned look and then Ariana turned her head around, wiped her thick blonde hair, making it hit Gellert in the face.

 

 Gellert felt the touch he closed his eyes, it made his skin itch.

 

“Right James?” Ariana said.

 

Gellert opened his eyes finding the blonde girl, curvy smile and her pinkish face. She had a black silk ribbon around her gentle skinny neck, showing the accentuated bones.

He eyed Albus and then back at her.

 

“I think you look gorgeous” Gellert said, feeling his eye twitch.

 

“Oh my Merlin, thank you” she hugged him tightly, they almost fell to the ground but Gellert hold on the weight.

 

Gellert saw Albus stand up, he looked at him with a smile and went to were the other boys. Gellert observed him, he was holding the sherbot lemon bag, calling for the others to come down.

Harvey landed down with a jump, while Aberforth was still on his broom.

 

Smiling at eachother, Albus shared the candys with them.

 

Aberforth took some, unrapping them and tasting each. Harvey was on Albus side, hand reaching for candys, they were standing there for some minutes.

 

“Hey” Ariana said.

 

Gellert snapped out of it.   “Mhmm?

 

“Can i call you Jamie?” she said,

 

“Jamie? Gellert furrowed his eyebrows, looking at her.

 

“Yeah, appealing for your name, you can call me Ari” She stops hugging him.

 

“Ari…very well, Jamie it is then”

 

“Yaay, hey ill bring some flowers, wait here”

 

“Understood”

 

Gellert saw Ariana run towards the garden, Gellert returned to observe the boys.

 

He saw Albus laugh along with them, Aberforth continued his lesson, flew up in the air, Harvey took a last lick of Candy.

 

Harvey was jumping in circles around the Auburn boy.

 

 And with a blink of an eye, he casually slaped Albus ass.

 

From where he was sitting he heard the sharp slap, Albus gasped loudly complaining at his ex and followed him, both running with speed, Gellert got up from the log, his fist tight. He was about to walk over there, when he felt someone grab his shirt,  it was Ariana holding a basquet of flowers.

 

 

Albus was yelling, Harvey laughed uncontrollably and jumped on the broom and went off like a ray up into the air.

 

If only Gellert could knock out that boy off his broom, he would teach him a lesoson or two.

 

How dare he put his hand on Albus delicate butt.

 

 Albus was standing there, looking up to the sky.

 

“Hey Jamie, lets make some flower crowns, whatcha say”

 

“I um” Gelert said looking around finding Albus who was walking towards them.

 

“Ide love to learn, lets see how many we can make”

 

“Well come on” she guided him to sit on the grass, they sat crossed legged, she started to take out the materials.

 

They started choosing some perfect flowers.

 

Gellert saw a shadow, he looked up at his Albus who had a red face and avoiding his lovers eyes.

 

Gellert was still wondering what Albus could have said to provoke the other to spank him.

 

Albus sat down with them, there was an awkward silence.

 

“Hey got any more sherbot lemons” Ariana broke the silence.

 

“Sure do” Albus said in a broke voice.

 

“Yummy” Ariana sang, Licking it inside her mouth.

 

“So, what are we doing? Albus asked.

 

“Flower Crowns” Gellert smiled at him.

 

“How lovely, can i help?”

 

“Of course” Gellert and Ariana said at the same time, Albus smiled and started to design his own Crown.

 

Gellert couldnt help to scoot over next to him.

 

He Heard Albus giggle lowly, the man smirked at him, Ariana was concentrating on her own Crown.

 

“Hahaha Gell… I MEAN UHM, JAMES! Albus almost slid out the secret, Gellert felt his face drop gulping, he looked at Ariana who was minding her own business.

 

“Hehe… Yes Albus? Gellert looked at him deeply, Albus was coughing away to the other side trembling, calmed himself and took the wire from Gellerts hands.

 

“First take the wire and wrap it around your head to find your best fit, leave about a ½ inch of wiggle room and cut off the excess wire, secure the ends with floral tape… use the floral tape to affix the greenery’s stems to the floral wire and then your choice of greenery depends on the type of crown you want to create” Albus said, smiling at him pinching the others nose cutely.

 

“Oh right of course” Gellert blushed and did as told.

 

The gentle breeze passed between them, they were there creating their best designs, sharing the materials needed. Gellert wasn’t an expert in flora but he chose the colors that he liked most and would fit on his Golden hair.

 

They took some short minutes.

 

The one who finished first was Albus, from there the younger sister and the last Gellert, proud of his little invention.

 

Gellert made his Crown out of rose flowers, with wine, white and pink colors.

 

Blue, White and  orange with some green leafs was Arianas Crown.

 

Pink and purple with little puffy white rounded flowers was Albus chose.

 

They made some others at least for enjoyable time.

 

“We look stunning” Ariana cheered, placing her Crown on top.

 

“Fabulous” Gellert added dramatically, arranging his golden curls before putting on his crown masterpiece.

 

He turned to admire his love, who looked like a greek beauty, he sighed heavily and let his mouth gaped and relaxed his chest, eyes of love to him. Albus smiled with his plump sweet pink lips, as the sunlight illuminates his features, beautiful glow skin tone and the hypnotizing reddish hair.

 

Gellert moved his hand towards the head of the other to remove a twig that looked bad, he smiled brightly at him. And held his hand.

 

“You two look so Handsome” Ariana said smiling at them.

 

“You look like a queen” Gellert said.

 

They laughed among the three, enjoying the details on their heads, they returned their attention to the boys who were flying in the air quickly and safely, sitting there watching, Ariana's little chipmunk came jumping around eating acorns, its little hairy and fat cheeks.

 

It jumped onto Ariana's hands, she showed it to Gellert telling him the name she had given him“Specs”. It was charming and fetching.

 

“It's so cute, I'm surprised that Albus owl hasn´t tried to eat it”

 

“Oh heavens no, that would be rude and morbid”

 

“She really takes good care of Little Specs” Albus said, having a Candy inside his mouth.

 

“What about you Jamie, have any pets?” Ariana asked, cuddling the chipmunk to her cheek.

 

“I dont have one at the moment, but i used to have a Little chupacabra” Gellert smiled scrathing his cheek.

 

“Whats a chupacabra? She asked tugging his sleeve.

 

“A chupacabras is a lizard blood-sucking beast, it has six legs, multiple spines, and several sharp teeth, His name was Antonio, he had blue markings with red rings”

“Its name Chupacabra comes from the Spanish "goat sucker", as it is said to obtain nourishment from sucking the blood of goats and other livestock” Gellert explained the blonde girl, next to him.

 

“It drinks blood of goats? That's just evil and Aberforth wouldn’t like the idea” She said gasping.

 

“Here there is none of those Sunflower” Albus said.

 

“I hope not, geez and what happened to your pet”

 

“It's a very dumb story, once I got drunk and I threw poor Antonio out of the window of the flying carriage we were on” Gellert shook his head, remembering the way he himself disappeared the beast.

 

“Wow James… well you already heard Ariana, don’t leave specs in charge with James” Albus was about to giggle and covered his mouth, he shouldn’t laugh for the mistakes his love made.

 

“Just dont give me a bottle of whisky” Gellert smiled and patted Albus on his thigh.

 

“Never, poor Antonio i hope he is in heaven” Ariana hugged Gellert.

 

“I know he is” he said watching a leaf fly through the air, he felt his hand being caressed by his Albus who was at his side, smiling at him.

 

 Gellert was a little motionless, but then smiled back at him.

 

“I wish ive had met him” Ariana admitted searching Gellerts face.

 

“You would have loved him, a docile chupacabra full of energy each day” Gellert sighed with a smile, interlacing his fingers with those of Albus. Feeling the ring that he had given to him.

 

Ariana rested her chin on his arm, Gellert was being envelop by the two Dumbledores.

 

As they were observing the boys flying on the sky.

 

“Aberforth finally managed to control his broom, im so proud” Ariana clapped her hands with a joyful giggle, wacthing her brother do circles and zig zags in the air, he can be heard cheering loudly with happiness.

 

“Do you know how to ride a broom, Jamie?” She asked with hope eyes.

 

“I um…” Gellert blushed madly at the question.

 

Gellert thought about the question his cheeks warmed up, but in the moment he was going to answer, Harvey came towards them, with speed. He felt Ariana loose him in the hug, but Albus was still holding on to him.

 

Harvey was in a pose that would be impossible to do on a broom, he was in a “draw me like one of your french girls” pose, smirking down at them. Fortunately he was well balanced on the moving broom, which floated calmly around them, mostly he had his Green eyes fixed on Albus.

 

Albus was turning his around to look at the silly boy who winked, Albus muffled a giggle ignoring his presence, looking at Gellert with an amused face and Rolling his blue eyes, Gellert was relief that Albus was paying more attention to him than Harvey.

 

“What most beautiful crowns you three have done, do i get to have one too?  Harvey smiled still on his pose, he was surely relaxing like that, it was wierd for Gellert he didnt even bother to look at him.

 

“Oh of course Harvey, we made lots, wich one is your preference? Ariana answered pointing the flower crowns.

 

“Mmmhhh lets see, i love honey and bees… i want the sunflowers one” Harvey said in a happy tune.

 

“Here you go” Ariana picked them, but then all of a sudden Albus cast wingardium leviosa, directing it on top of Harveys head. It landed on him, Albus held on to his elegant wand, moving the point in circles against his pink cheek.

 

“Aw thank you Albys” Harvey cooed at the boy.

 

Got a bit closer to him, his head close to Albus.

 

“Still mad” Harvey teased.

 

“What if” Albus shrugged his shoulders looking at him.

 

Gellert couldn't deny that he was swimming in vicious jealousy.

 

Harvey behaved not even minding being so close to Albus.

 

The others thick lips, kissed gently the cheek of the Auburn boy who gasped. Gellert was breathing hardly he was now getting really annoyed, grasping his hands with Albus’s.

 

“Hey can you bring us some water, im thirsty” Harvey said with plead, flying away sitting right on his broom.

 

“Dont…” Gellert grasped Albus wrist, Albus looked confused trying to loosen the tight grip.

 

“Its okay, calm down” Albus whispered massaging Gellerts hand.

 

“LOOK! Ariana yelled.

 

While watching them fly with style, they noticed that Aberforth lost control of his broom, screaming and he crahed at a large tree, causing the leaves to move and the branches were heard breaking. Harvey dashed to save the young boy from landing on the ground.

 

He catched him with force, and they slowly landed, Aberforth was left sitting on the grass, with thin branches on his head.

 

“I’ll be back” Albus said, standing up and walking to the kitchen, Ariana got up as well Gellert stood up looking for Albus.

 

“Come on let's see!” Ariana pulled him by the hand, with a worried expression. Gellert sighed and ran with her, they came fast, watching Aberforth who was a bit bruised on the legs and arms a bit of blood coming out. He head twigs and leafs on his redhead.

 

“OW!” Aberforth yelped, his head down ashamed.

 

“Aberforth, are you okay, did you break any bones” Ariana kneeld next to him, he shaked his head.

 

“I broke my skin, nothing to worry about, Ari” He answered, cuddling his head with hers.

 

“Oh you have to stop for a while”. She hugged him.

 

“Exactly Aberforth, today you could control your flight but you need a little bit of practice, tomorrow I will show you the main history of  Quidditch and the elements of the game… so that you learn to recognize better when you want to participate in it” Harvey caressed his shoulder.

 

“Thanks Harvey, i promise i will put more effort and brains”

 

“Aw your already intelligent enough lad” Harvey hugged him, Aberforth was trembling but accepted it.

 

Albus came running, next to him a few glasses of water floating following him.

 

“Waters here, sorry for the delay” Albus flicked his wand, they each came for the person present.

 

“Are you okay Abe? Albus asked worried looking at his hurt legs.

 

“Im okay, thanks for the wáter” Aberforth cheered drinking it.

 

“They will continue tomorrow, as promised” Ariana said.

 

“Yeah he was fantastic today Albus, do you want to learn too? Harvey stood up drinking his glass.

 

“Oh Harvey you know i was never fond of it”

 

“You sure, maybe you can change your mind, its really fun” Harvey walked close to him.

 

“How about you James?” Harvey looked over at Gellert.

 

Gellert was there listening to the conversation of the young people, he thought that they wouldnt notice it since he didn´t want to talk much, separated his lips from the tip of the glass, moving his head to the side.

 

“Im… not really sure”

 

“Aw come on, your going to be great!”

 

Gellert gaped, the others looked at him with wonder, he caught Albus gaze, his doe pretty eyes.

 

“Yeah sure” Gellert said, wanted to impress Albus, he didn’t want him to think that he was some sort of coward or boring man.

 

“Excellent! Harvey grabbed Albus by the waist. “Do you have time tomorrow? He asked.

 

“Sure im free everyday all day” Gellert said, threw his head back and drank the whole cold water, raising it up to the air.

 

“Ahhh cant wait” He smiled.

 

“Im hungry” Aberforth plead.

 

“Oh sure come on lets go eat, treat by me and Harvey” Albus said hugging Harvey and walked with him across the field.

 

“COME ON!” Harvey yelled in joy at the others to come to eat.

 

He persuade Albus for a piggy back ride.

 

Albus accepted, the other positioned himself on his back, bent a little down, Albus made the glasses they brought floating in the air, jumped on his back, the other supported his hands on the back of Albus thighs, their bodies rubbing each other to have a better balance and they left laughing away.

 

The broom and the two glasses following them.

 

Gellert sighed, he already knew that Albus told him yesterday, that Harvey wanted to spend more time with him, he knows that.

 

So what is the reason for not believing?

 

He knew Albus.

 

Gellert and Ariana helped Aberforth to get up, directing him towards the house.

 

The three of them went slowly, the view of the two young men disappeared, they arrived at the entrance to the kitchen, when they came in, the food was already served at the table, Gellert and the others went to wash their hands, later Gellert finished and saw an empty chair near Albus, he smiled and sat next to him.

 

“You're ready? the food is served, I hope you like it” Albus said, eyes locking with eachother.

 

“Im going to love it” Gellert replied.

 

“Yeah, oh i almost forgot! Albus sounded alarmed.

 

“Excuse me” Albus got up from his seat and started looking something in the kitchen, Gellert nodded and turned around as the kids came running to sit down, Gellert moved his fingers desperately, and out of nowhere, Ariana sat on the seat that was already occupied by Albus, next to Gellert.

 

He blinked his eyes and sighed, she greeted him again, and he replied. Everyone was sitting, Albus came with napkins in his hand, giving each to a person with their plate, Albus finished and sat down next to Harvey, since his seat was taken.

 

“Enjoy!” Harvey said

 

“We made some long baguette sandwich’s” Albus smiled widely.

 

They started to gobble up.

 

They were all full with vegetables and the ham inside was delicious, the bread was crunchy perfect combination, and some lemonade.

 

the evening was excellent, the food, the accompaniment between the five and the joy inside the Dumbledore house. It was starting to get dark, Gellert said goodbye to the others.

 

Albus accompanied him back to the bagshot house, they walked down the dark Street. Holding eachother tight from any danger, Gellert was still rejuvenated, the flower Crown on, as so as Albus.

 

They were in sitting on the swinging bench, the one in Bathildas Garden.

 

It was swinging back and forth slowly, until it started move a bit faster.

 

The warm summer and feel of the gentle breeze around, crickets chirping, luckily everything was dark enough, the house of Bagshot had its lights out.  

 

Gellert and Albus were kissing, quite desperately and messily, hands roaming over eachother as wet sounds and whispers filled the air. Albus let the other bite his bottom lip and he couldn't force grin that appear on his mouth as he hugged his neck loosely and his free hand caressing his golden hair, caused the crown to fall on the floor.

 

His legs were placed over Gellerts lap and Gellert was holding on of his thighs, caressing it up and down. Gellert sighed against his lips when their tongues connected once again feeling all his body tingle.

 

"Merlin, I couldn't wait to do this," Gellert whispered distractedly, "Been dying to do this during the whole day."

 

"Me too," Albus nodded and leaned his head back when Gellert pulled away to start kissing his neck and jaw slowly, "I wanted to kiss you so bad when Harvey was all over you."

 

“What Harvey?” Albus said.

 

Gellert giggled against his skin.

 

Albus hummed, feeling his Crown slip away.

 

“Why did he slap you?” Gellert whispered in his ear.

 

“Mmh?” Albus said, searching the others face finding his attractive mistmatched eyes.

 

“When you were sharing sherbot lemons with them, and then he slapped your butt” Gellert cleared his throat at the end.

 

“I dont know” Albus shrugged and rested his head on the others chest, feeling Gellerts arms hold him close.

 

“Can i know…” Gellert massaged his lovers back.

 

“We were just goofing around, no big deal” Albus removed his legs from Gellerts lap, sitting next to him, relaxing being held by him.

 

“Oh”

 

“So do you want me to come for you tomorrow? Albus asked him.

 

“No i can go by myself, thanks” Gellert said.

 

They both saw the starry sky of multiple shining dots, and the half moon.

 

Gellert was there, and remebered something in the moring.

 

“Hey so what were you going to aske me, before?

 

“What?

 

“You were going to tell me something when he arrived at your place, but Ariana interrupted you”

 

Albus was left in confused face, trying to figure it out.

 

“Oh, i remember now! Albus said.

 

“I was going to ask, of what do you think about the ring, having same ones to match” Albus smiled tugging the others collar.

 

“Oh, mmmh i mean i dont have a pink one, but i can search for a new one”

 

“Really, dont you have more pink ones?” Albus said, running his finger over Gellerts smooth skin.

 

“No, i bought yours in a jewelry store, i have a rusty old one” Gellert said, feeling his leg tremble.

 

“Oh, hey you dont have to buy one, if you dont want to” Albus said.

 

“I want to, I do not mind buying a new one for my love” Gellert smiled kissing the others hand.

 

 Albus moved back and forth on the bench.

 

“I do… but i want ours to be special, i want it to shine”

 

“It doesn’t have to be urgent, take your time” Albus bit his toungue.

 

“Hey wanna come inside to try my mushroom soup” Gellert said, holding his hand, stood up and picked the crowns from the floor.

 

“Splendid, i wanna taste the way you cook”

 

Walked hand in hand, Gellert opened the door letting themselfs in, with the tip of his wand invokes the light, Albus was tightly held not making noise, the cat's meow was heard when Gellert accidentally step its tail.

 

“Gellert, what did you do” Albus whispered hugging Gellerts back with force.

 

“It was the stupid cat, i didnt see” Gellert walked to the kitchen with Albus.

 

“You will be the death of that cat” Albus sat on the chair of the round table, looking at Gellert boil the soup in a small pot.

 

“I hope so” Gellert said, waiting for the soup to get ready.

 

“Are you really going to fly a broom tomorrow? Albus asked. Playing with his curly hair.

 

“Indeed, want to see how i do it”

 

“Cant wait” Albus bit his finger, winking at him. Gellert got up to check the soup, it was ready and poured it in a small bowl.

 

“Here, dont want you to burn your toungue oh and some garlic bread” Gellert placed them infront of Albus and sat next to him.

 

“Thanks Gellert” Albus took the spoon, moved it inside, blew it before introducing it to his mouth.

 

“Mmm is extremely delicious love, you combined the ingredients so well, I had never tried mushroom soup before, really” Albus commented cutely.

 

“Really never? Thanks for the nice comment, but my cooking doesn’t compare to yours”

 

“Aw dont say that, i was a disaster at first” The garlic bread is so yummy, you did it fine” Albus hummed in delightfulness.

 

“I just did the soup, the bread was made by the wife of my Friend, Howard Spacek”

 

“Really, well if i see him again, i will thank him” Albus continued to eat. While Albus finished, Gellert had removed the spell from himself, leaving his natural appearance.

 

He led him outside the door, gave him his good-night Kiss.

 

“Sleep well Gellert, see ya tomorrow” Albus said.

 

“Sleep well Albus, see ya” Gellert replied.

 

Lucky Albus was a wizard, dessaparated away to his house safely, not needed to walk down the dark Street by himself.

 

 Gellert got inside went up his room, took off his shoes and trousers, landed on his bed putting the thin blankets on, the window curtains were still open.

 

Tomorrow will be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everybody is okay and i wish you all happyness in life !!!💞💞  
> Thanks for those that stay tune !!😚😚  
> The Albus Dumbeldore fanart used in my first aesthetic belongs Seadoggy, you can find the links to her websites in this fanfiction, on chapter 5 "Know".  
> The edit of Young GGAD was made and belongs to the amazing "Aujjosiez" heres the link:  
> https://www.instagram.com/aujjosiez/?hl=es-la
> 
> Also i want to use gifs now, i know it doesnt match up well like the pictures, but its kind of difficult to place them right, no lie on that !!  
> I LOVE YALL !!💕💕💕💕


	20. *Authors note*

 

 

  _Hello fanfiction companions, Hope you all have good days._

_Im here to say that I don’t feel very safe and so satisfied when writing this fanfic for your eyes and mind, I don’t say that it is bad… maybe there are people out there in any part of the world to say that **it is** bad._

_I feel like It's not good enough. And thank the peeps who like it and read to catch up!_

_Id like to read more reviews of people about my story, that part makes me so so so nervous if they dont let me know,(i know what im saying is dumb)._

_Of course I'm starting to write it to be better and more interesting. I mean yeah i notice the spelling mistakes, I do my best, but maybe readers find some parts difficult or distracting to read, and again I'm sorry! Everyday I try to improve my English. I went into a minor breakdown._

_I dont know should I delete this fic?_

_Thanks for Reading this and if you did im so glad someone at least cares... write opinions if ya want._

 

 


	21. Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was made with love for viewers like you, thank you !!!
> 
>  

 

The summer feel is smooth over Godrics Hallow.

 

The food eaten by the hungry young people inside the house, they woke up with joy and smiles.

 

Aberforth and Harvey were in the living room, the older boy was teaching the younger the history and elements of quidditch as promised told.

 

Albus, Ariana along with Little Specs finished cleaning the dishes, soon making their way to the living room, just when they were going to sit down to relax and hear what the older boy was teaching about, Aberforth raised his attention away from the lesson of the day, to warn something important to his siblings.

 

“Hey, could you do me a favor?

 

“About what? Albus asked him, flumped his whole body down the armchair.

 

“I need you two to go take the goats to eat, since im gonna be here learning”

 

“Oh geez Abe, they can just eat grass right outside the house” Albus answered bothered, closing his eyes and resting his head against the softness.

 

“Please, please please please!!!!”

 

“They need to eat and drink their water”

 

“Oh and whats the return, if i do this? Albus asked raising an eyebrow.

 

Aberforth had a confused look, searching around the room while he thought of something.

 

Albus only saw his Little brother with humor, while in the corner of his eye saw Harvey deny, his desperate lips biting the wooden pencil he had in his hand, as when Albus and he studied for the exams of N.E.W.T together at Hogwarts.

 

“I dont know what you want from me? Aberforth questioned with an annoyed face.

 

“Just spit it out Albus” Harvey said controling his anger that was growing slowly inside him, indeed Albus was always so clumsy when it was about things he wanted for himself. Albus Heard and scoofed away.

 

“Ooh ooh ohh” Ariana cheered, everyone turning their look at her.

 

“Tell us the name of the girl of your letters” She smiled brightly hugging Albus, sitting in his lap.

 

Aberforth wheezed at the question, covering his mouth as he stood up to walk away from the others.

 

“Aw come on, i helped you with that letter” Albus said letting out giggles along with the others.

 

Aberforth turned slowly around with a red face, and teary eyes.

 

“Remember? Albus said in a sing along phrase.

 

“Ugh… yeah what gives um her, her name is… Sayua” Aberforth said looking down at the floor.

 

Albus just smiled, how flustered Abe looked like right now, he didnt get why he acted in such a way, its not like she was present in the house.

 

But surely Abe is a teenager and developing a crush with the girl he likes in the whole wide world or Hogwarts.

 

“Aw thats so cute, and when are you going to propose to her? Ariana asked holding her small chipmunks between her hands.

 

“Im, im not sure i dont know… i havent asked her yet”

 

“But any whos, lets continue the lesson… come on Harvey” Abe sat down with him, but more separated this time, crossing his skinny arms over his chest, tapping the floor with his foot.

 

“That does enough, okay i will take them out to eat”.

 

Albus said, getting Ariana off his lap, both of them started to get ready to leave, Albus took his wand and a good book with him, Ariana along with Specs aswell with her drawing book.

 

“Okay were leaving now, I dont know how long or much the goats eat, so I'll be back at the time I want” Albus told his brother.

 

“Hey thats not fair for them” Aberforth throwed a angry face to Albus.

 

“Please pay attention to Harvey and dont start tantrums” Albus said kissing his brothers cheek while he was distracted.

 

“I dont throw tantrums!”

 

“Ha well i hope you dont, i think your crush wouldn’t find that attractive in you” Harvey commented nudging his elbow with an amused face.

 

“I dont! Aberforth almost yelled.

 

“Bye now, theres fruits and food in the kitchen if you two are hungry” Albus waved goodbye at them as he and Ariana disappeared walking down the hallway to the back of the house.

 

They made their way outside feeling the cold breeze, leaves and Green grass moving around them and beaneath.

 

“What a beautiful day, dont you believe? Ariana said as skipping towards the barns wooden doors.

 

“Yes beautiful as always” Albus opened the lock searching inside with the light shine of the yellow sun.

 

“It's so good that it hasnt rain since that day, it was very cold and not pleasant” Ariana said waiting outside of the barn, while her older brother was abled to get the goats to walk out with rush. Trying to guide them, of course Abe always did this, so Albus wasnt too sure how to control them.

 

But they seemed intelligent enough to know the way to Bagshots Green land property.

 

The two Dumbledores following them.

 

“Yeah it wasn’t a nice feeling, although I liked it a Little” Albus said, smirking to himself remembering that day inside the barn with him.

 

Gellert… he was remembering him now, he knows that yesterday in the night Gellert told him he would come over to the house today by his own.

 

Albus hopes he doesnt get caught by anyone when he rejuvenates himself.

 

“You did really?, well thats odd”

 

“Why would it be odd, we cant control the weather Sunflower”

 

“Well i just hope it doesnt rain with that much cold, you know” Ariana said walking next to his side, holding eachothers hands, crossing the dirt path and grassy Little hills, Albus helping his sister to jump on the rocks where the river is found.

 

Arriving at the place, the goats ran around happily jumping and throwing themselves on the piles of grown grass and the apples that were falling from the trees to the ground.

 

The two siblings sat down under a large tree with shade. Accommodating in their place, the chipmunk jumped away from Ariana's shoulder to run up the tree.

 

Albus lyed down opening his book were the chapter he left on.

 

He stopped before reading.

 

“So tell me, why were you laughing last night?” Albus asked Ariana who was on his left lying down on her stomach starting to draw in her book, in a blank paper.

 

She turned around to look at him, Albus lying down in the grass, holding the book up with his hands.

 

She was laughing, something he never heard her do before in her sleep, when he apparated in his room safe and sound, few minutes passed while he was changing to his night clothes he suddenly heard giggles and mutterings, so he went to inspect.

 

He felt positive vibrations coming from Arianas room, peeking inside to discover what was going on in there, he found her bed floating gently in the air as for everything in her room also, as she continued to say stuff in her sleep, not quite understandable to hear.

 

Albus wasnt sure what to do at that moment, Ariana hasnt have an episode in weeks the last one she had was a day before Bathilda told him about her great nephew coming to godrics hallow.

 

Although nothing bad hapened to Ariana yesterdays night, the floating objects lowered themselfs gently down when she stoped murmering, he couldn't get out the curious question of why she acted that way.

 

So felt the need to ask her right now.

 

Searching each others blue eyes, the girl giggled away hiding her face with her Golden wavy hair.

 

Albus raised his eyebrows looking at her calmly.

 

“It was the first time i heard you laugh in your sleep, you know” Albus said closing his eyes, resting his hands with the book to his chest.

 

“Really? The girl asked.

 

“Really really” Albus said back.

 

“I was just dreaming something nice” Ariana replied doodleing on her book.

 

“What was it about? Albus asked curiously still with his eyes shut.

 

“Ohh oh let me guess… unicorns” Albus said, hoping that what he just said was correct.

 

Ariana giggled fixing her hair avoiding his stare.

 

“Nope”

 

“No… then you were dreaming of specs and you going out in a big adventure” Albus blinked his eyes, searching the Green leaves above up him, swaying rhythmically.

 

“Neither”

 

“Ugh i give up sunflower” Albus groaned.

 

“Have you ever kissed someone?” she asked.

 

“I beg your pardon?” He asked fastly confused at her question.

 

“Haha, have you ever kissed someone or someone at you? Her voice sounding calm and collected for his ears.

 

“I mmhh” Albus murmed.

 

Kisses?

 

Well, it wasn’t strange that she asked him that. It was always present in the adventure books that she read, the night giving the princess the final kiss of rescue.

 

“Yeah i have kissed before” Albus said the truth, there was nothing wrong in telling her that.

 

 At least he didnt spread more details like in all his life he has only kissed two men.

 

“Really whoah, and how does it feel like?”

 

“Well... its a nice feeling, meaning that that person truly values your love every single day your with them or even separated”

 

“Wowie, it sounds sooo romantic and so so so cute” she said with a sigh, resting her head on the books open face. As they looked to eachother for some seconds, Ariana started to spread a crimson color that boiled in her face and ears.

 

“Do you think, i can also recieve love?” she asked

 

“Of course, me and Aberforth love you so much in the whole wide world sunflower”

 

“I know you two do, but i mean love love, like a boy… a different person” she said with sleepy fluttering eyes, biting her pink bottom lip as she avoided to make any eye contact.

 

“Oh… oh” Albus said feeling his chest lighten up and down.

 

This was coming out unexpected, her sister is really having those thoughts now?

 

Is she fully realizing them, has she asked Aberforth the same thing?

 

Yes she is a girl in growing age, she is going to start thinking differently, shes not a baby anymore.

 

Albus just normally told her of what he thinks.

 

“Of course your going to find love Ariana, you just have to wait. You'll find someone who truly loves you and will protect you… but when you grow up, but for now it's not your time to start doing those things”.

 

“Oh i understand that… waiting for the right person, just like mom and dad” She smiled brightly at him,

 

“Exactly, just like mom and dad” Albus sighed, caresing her cheeck.

 

Breathing with tranquility.

 

“I hope to find a boy like the one from my dream” Ariana smiled widely turning around facing the trees leafs.

 

 

“Was he your night in shining armour?”

 

 

“Yes”

 

 

“Oh i see, how did he look like?” Albus asked smiling at her.

 

 

“Ahh he was soooooo handsome, like an angel from the skys, Golden hair and breathtaking features everything everything i enjoyed of, it made me feel joy inside me”

 

 

Albus was surprised at his Little sister expressing out her love dream boy like that… well she was growing up, wasnt she.

 

 

“Wow he sounds spectacular, mind to give more details”

 

 

“Oh well i remember a Little bit from my dream”

 

 

“Just try to remember the happy moments” He said to her, he stayed there waiting for her telling.

 

 

“Mmhh can i say it as a story?

 

 

“Be my guest, it will make twice the fun”

 

 

“Okay, so let me think a bit”

 

 

Albus closed his eyes, feeling the summer feel and smell around them, hearing the goats bleat and birds sing.

 

 

She sighed heavily and said.

 

 

“Once upon a time a beautiful Princess lived in a shining castle… given anything she could ever want, but she had a uncontrollable curse inside her, she was alone awaiting for the only missing feeling in the middle of her soul… the Deep true love of someone who will come to save her to get rid of the curse”

 

 

"Find the true love at first sight that can bloom your heart and your curse will be lifted." Albus interrupted her for a bit, she stoped turning around to find eachothers faces. She brightly smiled at him noding her head.

 

 

“Go on i’ll zip my mouth” Albus giggled.

 

 

“Its fine, you added it with more loving detail” She said suddenly Specs return from the tree, bringing acorns in its mouth, landing between the Dumbledores, munching and relaxing aswell.

 

 

She paused for a minute to think, spreading more words to his ears.

 

“Until one day, at the shimmering sunlight of beautiful colors of gentle orange and pink, the princess lowered her gaze from the sky finding a night in shining armour mounted on a beautiful black stallion”.

 

“Taking off his helmet, showing the most pulchritudinous man in the universe, the princess and the night stared at eachother from far away, he got off his stallion and walked towards the castle, she got nervous and couldnt control her laughter”

 

 

Ariana clapped her hands together making a loud slap, the chipmunk freaked out for a sec, a huge grin apearing on her youthful pinkish face.

 

 

Albus giggled at her action, patting her shoulder.

 

 

She was giggling and controled herself to continue.

 

 

He smiled admiring the emotions she was developing by the simple fact of telling her dream, It was definitely a love story that she wanted it to happen for real.

 

 

“Then she managed to look good, when suddenly they knocked on the door… she took a Deep breath walking slowly towards the door, unlocking it wide open, and there he was”.

 

 

Albus was excited to know what happened next.

 

 

"He was so tall and his face was hot, and he had the most stunning piercing eyes ive ever seen, umm i dont really remember what we said…but i felt a positive conection with him”

 

 

She said playing with her hair, fingers tangled within the locks.

 

“Then what” he asked eager to know.

 

 

Ariana looked at him, Specs cuddling on her neck, making squeking sounds.

 

 

“And then the night kissed her, lips meeting and realizing the love that needed to get out between them, she felt so full so relief to find her perfect man, passionate Kiss… and all of a sudden she felt a vibration inside her chest, they separated but they never let go of eachothers hands”

 

 

She cleared her throat when she finished saying that part, her smile fell and it seemed that he began to feel relieved in her face, she looked at the sky, finger cuddling the chubby chipmunk next to her ear.

 

 

“Tangled light darkness smoke came out of her gently, slowly leaving the main window of the room, and finally at last found true love who could break the such curse that haunted her all her years”

 

 

“They married and fell in love, happily ever after… the end” She said smiling at her older brother.

 

 

“So yeah it went something like that” she blushed a Little returning her previous attention to her drawings.

 

 

Albus clapped to the finished story, had no idea that his little sister had a great performance to discover the love and form that she narrated the little story, seriously she wanted to get rid of the obscurial and live a life without unexpected accidents of cause of it.

 

 

“I loved your story Ariana, really you had the best dream of all, as I would love as that happened to you, the real kiss to break your curse, you know” Albus admitted, if only real love kisses could break curses that wizards and witches have an amazing and innocent idea.

 

“I love the same idea, but it's too bad that they dont exist” she gently spoke frowning at him.

 

 

“Dont worry we will find another way” Albus held her hand, wich the pencil fell off from her hand.

 

 

“Another way… please” she said coming closer to him, for an embrace.

 

 

“I promise”

 

 

They held eachother closely and warmer.

 

 

“Thank you”

 

Albus fell into a deep abyss, unfortunately the two fell asleep minutes ago, he felt her sleep next to him, her head relaxing on his chest, sleepy eyes trying to concentrate to get a better view around him, he patted her head for her to wake up.

 

 

She just mumbled getting off his chest, Albus streched himself sitting up right slowly.

 

 

The goats were there some close to them and others far away, he turned around finding the chipmunk resting on the grass, looking back at him.

 

 

Suddenly some goats started to get up from the grass, heading up towords the hill were Bagshots house can be found. The goats shouldnt be heading that way…there sopposed to stay down here, he got up waking Ariana up aswell.

 

“Whats wrong… Aly? She asked in a slow yawn.

 

 

“Come on, the goats went up to the hill, we should get them before they get into trouble” Albus explained.

 

 

Shaking the grass that was attached to the hair of his sister, Specs jumped to Arianas shoulder, both climbed the hill in a hurry, there were slips that stopped them but successfully managed to get going, the two stopped when they got a glance of the goats walking, Albus ran in time before they approached the backyard of bagshot.

 

 

“Gotcha” He yelled making them turning the goats around to head were they came from, the two siblings tried to make them walk backwards, they were somewhat stubborn but they managed to make them go back down the hill.

 

“There now lets lea—”

 

“Albus what a miracle to see you again” Bathilda shouted in joy. He saw Ariana greet her aswell with a cheerful voice, Albus felt the goosebumbs pound on his skin, he just needed to face her now, he didnt want to get caught but oh well.

 

“Miss Bathilda” Albus waved at her forcing his smile.

 

“How have you two been? Its been days since ive seen you” she said walking closer to them, hands greeting eachother.

 

“We have been very well, thank Merlin” He said.

 

“How have you been? Ariana asked swaying herself back and forth.

 

“Ive been very well like always, i just returned from one of my neighbors house they shared me some oatmeal, do you two want some? Bathilda asked them.

 

“I— Albus was going to reply that he wasnt really hungry but was cut off by his sister.

 

“Yes Please” She plead desperate.

 

“Oh my who is this Little one? Bathilda asked suddenly noticing the chipmunk that was near the blonde girl.

 

“Oh this is Specs, my pretty Little chipmunk” she explained.

 

“Oh such a adorable Little creature, im surprised there usualy wild and be free around nature” Bathilda said while cuddling its small head.

 

“Indeed but he chose me im so lucky to have a friend” Ariana said sugarly.

 

“I hope you two never get separated” the old witch said with a smile, then she returned back with the topic she said some seconds ago.

 

“Come along then, I assure you that it tastes delicious” the three went to the house, entering through the back door that was already open.

 

“Make your self comfortable please” They walked inside the kitchen, she plead them to sit down on the chairs around the circle table, they both sat waiting.

 

Albus remembers, he and Gellert sat down in this very table last night, savoring the well made mushroom soup he made.

 

Albus felt incredibly guilty, incredibly bad and awful-but, at the same time content, if that makes sense?

 

Yes he sneaked in Bathildas house without her knowing, even when he apologized to her in that morning.

 

Of course, he couldnt believe what he’s been doing these couple of days, whats he doing behind Bathildas back, like if he was betraying her… doing something she doesnt even know, just like what he’s doing with his own siblings.

 

Having a secret age difference relationship.

 

 

Remembered that he swore to his lover, he wouldn’t say anything to anyone.

 

 

Lies.

 

 

It was the only way that the two could be together, he just hope that nothing bad happens to them through out this risky love.

 

Albus hoped that Gellert wouldn't show up so quickly and if he did, Albus would be a stuttering mess, what a shame he would feel more in front of his sister and Bathilda.

 

Bathilda finished serving the bowls, she placed them in front of the two minors, lending them a spoon. They were filled with oatmeal along with some banana slices on top. Very cozy the detail of dessert. Ariana was the first to taste, by taking a large spoonful full of the oatmeal.

 

Albus was dumbfound, looking at Ariana then to Bathilda and around him. Suddenly hearing her say.

 

“This is  _amazing_ Miss Bathilda! Would you write down some of the recipes for Albus to keep up? Ariana insisted, taking more apetite of her bowl.

 

“Well i didnt make it, but i can ask my neighbor how she did it, I promise to get the ingredients and give you the paper at the end”.

 

“Thank you, see Aly now we can make our very own oatmeal” she said, caressing his hand, always with her enthusiasm of learning and the way her words tumbled from her mouth almost faster than she could think.

 

“Hehehe thanks, i hope i can make it taste good as this one” Albus mentioned even though he hasnt even tryed it yet. So he took the opportunity. No doubt it was well done, but the flavor detail combined with the bananas was more sweeter inside his mouth.

 

“Anytime my boy” Bathilda answered politely

 

“What about chocolate, ive taste it once, if i ever taste the flavor again i have to be careful with Aberforth he eats to much sweets when he sees one “Ariana said.

 

“Tell him to be careful Ariana, we dont any of you children to grow fat on sweets.” Bathilda warned good naturedly. “What do they say? ¡A moment on the lips, forever on the hips!”

 

“What” Ariana said.

 

“Oh shes right we should stop eating so much sweets” Albus scolded in shame. “We can get sick” He turned his attention back to Ariana.

 

“Sick on sweets?

 

“Yeah, we msut eat more natural, like vegatbles and a bit of meat”

 

“Mhh i guess we could try that”

 

“Believe me you will have more energy by it” Bathilda smiled at them both.

 

They continued to eat, Ariana finished her bowl first asking for some more, becuase she just had to.

 

Bathilda served her more, handing the bowl of with new banana peices, and aswell for tall glass of fresh milk.

 

Albus asked for permission for some more, she agreed but Albus insisted to serve himself up. He got up directing for the pot, just a Little not so much, grabbing some banana cut peices.

 

“Can i ask you something?

 

Albus could hear the two females behind him.

 

“Of course dear”

 

“Where is mister Grindelwald? Ariana asked, the lastname made Albus breath hitch.

 

“Where is he, its been so long since ive last seen him”

 

“Oh Gellert hes upstairs”

 

At that moment Albus gulped turning around slowly, approaching the table and sit down carefully next to his sister. Expected that Bathilda hasnt notice his nervous movements while he bagan to eat again.

 

“Doing what?

 

“Hes actually sleeping, ive never thought he sleept that much” Bathilda assured them, before looking at them both. “Its the first time he sleeps for so long, oh my look at the time”

 

“9 in the morning thats early still.” Albus tried to speak around a mouthful of the sweetest, lightest flavor of the fruit combined with the well made oatmeal. His eyes only fixed upon the Little chipmunk that was still relaxing on her shoulder.

 

“I hope he wakes up well” Ariana psotively said along with her chipmunk by her side, cudddling on her shoulder.

 

“Speaking about Gellert” Bathilda said.

 

Albus froze for a bit.

 

“What about you Albus, have you and Gellert advanced with the search for the deathly hallows?

 

Fuck… Albus was brainless to the question. She just asked him about the Deathly Hallows, something that Gellert had personally planned since he came to Godrics Hallow.

 

“I um, personally to be honest we **have** discovered quite a few answers about it” he said with firmness trying to hide his worried eyes. He didn’t want to see her in the eyes while he spit out little lies, lies that made him feel sorry and turned his stomach to a awful feeling.

 

“Oh really like what” She asked with a smile.

 

“Ugh… well first of all, there is actually a grave of one of the owners of the relics here, in the cemetery-t of course, Ignotus Peverell he owned the invisibility cloak but we haven’t found out where it is, and then the Elder wand… Geller-t i mean Mister Grindelwald… sorry” Albus shut his eyes feeling the older woman infront of him watch his manners.

 

He shouldn't say his name infront of other adults, he should speak to him by his last name, it’s a form of respect that he was always taught as a child… even though what he was doing was nothing innocently taught by his parents.

 

“Its alright keep on” He heard Bathildas voice calmed and caring.

 

Albus opened his eyes slowly seeing her directly to her hazel eyes, he felt guilt in the deepest of his heart. That he and Gellert were not actually doing what she really thought what they were doing in the begging when they two came close to investigate on the hallows.

 

“Mister Grindelwald told me that he found out where the Elder wand is present these days… but i dont actually remember what he told me about were it is” Albus lied on that last part, he does remember… it was somewhere in Bulgaria owned by a wandmaker.

 

“Oh i see, I’m very pleased that you two have made progress, Gellert actually has one… well I dont know how to call it, kind of obsession? I dont think thats the word... rather a dream of having them, as if he wants to change the world or something”

 

Bathilda said shrugging a Little, looking at him straight in the eye.

 

“Im sure he wants to do something useful once he gets them” Albus said, thinking about it now.

 

“I hope that, Do you have any idea of what he wants to do with them, if they really exist?

 

“Could you be more specific, sorry” Albus said trying to hide a frown.

 

“Uhm like has he told you about any of his ideas, or any visions about them?

 

Albus had to think on that, ideas, visions or anything like that, yes Gellert told him right when they first met but he doesnt really remember what he mostly said… and for what he knows Gellert hasnt really said more about it since they started the relationship.

 

Albus was distracting him that was clear, but Albus really didn't want Gellert to get in any type of trouble by finding these three Hallows, and more in what he planned to do with them.

 

“To be honest i dont really remember what he’s told me, but if he does i will figure out how to help him”

 

“Help him? Bathilda almost stammered.

 

“Helping him in developing a good idea that can be useful in the wizarding world” Albus said with a pure thought. While playing with the spoon in his bowl.

 

“Oh Albus I am so grateful that you are helping him and relieved that you propose good ideas to him too… to tell the truth even though I am not his biological mother, his mother who rests in peace, I am very concerned about his mood and I want him to be good wizard in the future i dont want to see him suffer in any sort of way”

 

“I know he is a grown adult and not a naive teenager like you” Bathilda took off her glasses.

 

“But i dont want him to turn in… you know… madman” Bathilda smiled but it dissapeared right there.

 

“I know you do worry, believe me i too…” Albus said in a small tone.

 

Albus looked tenderly at her, she was a witch that has gone through her own issues, even if she was an important magical historian and author of A History of Magic and about ten more books that were his guidedence at Hogwarts through out his studies.

 

“I promise to guide him in the correct path, i do” Albus smiled at her.

 

“Thank you” Bathilda sighed in happyness.

 

An old witch liker her doesnt deserve to discover the truth of what inappropriate things Albus and Gellert are doing… for now.

 

“Aww i do believe he is a great example of what a human being should be” Ariana said sharing into their conversation.

 

“I hope so” Bathilda smiled at her.

 

Albus nodded turning his attention back to his bowl and began to eat where he left. He did feel a bit awful that Gellert has stop doing what he was sopposed to be doing, Gellert had a quest to discover if in fact that the hallows existed or not.

 

Albus ate and ate and ate, hearing Ariana and Bathilda talk to eachother more.

 

Albus finished his bowl thanking for it, few minutes passed and he needed to go to the bathroom, exused himself from the table, he walked calmly down the hallway, making his way upstairs from what he remembers wehre the bathroom is located.

 

Step by step he went up, stoping at near a Little wooden table that had a glass with red roses.

 

The bathroom was right on the corner of his left when he Heard a meow from a cat, he stoped turning his view, finding a black cat sitting close by a closed door, they stared at eachother for a short moment, Albus sighed removing his attention from the feline.

 

Taking a long glance at the stairs, he hoped that no one would approach the stairs and go up where he was.

 

When there was no warnings he started to walk carefully to were the cat was.

 

Knelt down to pet him, taking appreciation of the kindly effect kitty that responeded with purrs and low meows.

 

Caressing his soft cheeks and fluffy fur, Albus smiled at him.

 

He looked up infront of him the wooden dusty door.

 

He got up turning around to see if someone was there with him, no one so he returned his attention to the door, the cat beneath him began to scratch the door wihin claws making loud noises meowing more louder.

 

“Sshh quite” he sushed the cat, but the cat didnt stop, instead started to jump to his legs, Albus felt the Sharp claws clench against his skin.

 

“Okay okay ill open the door” he whispered to them both.

 

He pushed the cat away and turned the doorknob, pushed it foward making it expose what was behind in there.

 

The cat walked inside hiding, Albus looked inside, step by step, the room was dark but he could see the sunlight being covered by a curtain attached to a rectangular window, he stoped when he noticed a bed right near, getting closer and closer.

 

His eyes scared and his heart started to race even faster.

 

He just hoped no one would come thru. And for who ever was in the bed.

 

His visión started to fix clearly-

 

He recognized his lover.

 

 

Gellert.

 

 

 He was laying down on the bed.

 

 

He was sleeping peacfully right there wrapped around with think blankets.

 

He looked so warm there, he looked protected, safe and harmless, he sighs feeling his heart skip observing his handsome inncocent face breathing with tranquility.

 

Albus was lost… lost from reality.

 

As he observed him with care and love.

 

Apart of that its the first time Albus was in Gellerts room, from what he remembers Gellert never invited him up here, so he wasn't too familiar with the rooms layout.

 

He was shirtless, milky skin exposed, messy almost grey hair, collarbone, mmh Gellert and his perfect bone structure. The blanket covered him nearly down to his waist– Albus smiled bringing his hand to him, caressing the rosegold ring, the memorys from the very first time together. 

 

His favorite Man ever more loved than anything Albus could layed his eyes upon to over his heart when he had fallen in love with him.

 

Albus blushed nearly scarlet and rememered what he just promised, to help Gellert go on the right path and not abandon him… ever. Even what kind of intentions Gellert had in mind Albus would be there to support him

 

 “I love you.”

 

 

“I dont care how many times i said it but… I will be by your side no matter the consequences, its My own decision and if one day they separate us, I will find a way to convince them to let us be who we are” Albus whispered.

 

 

Never leaving his eyes on him.

 

“Never gonna get tired of this.” Albus traced the tip of his fingers on Gellerts messy hair just a few minutes before.

 

Carefully not wanting to have Gellert to wake up from his sleep.

 

Albus enjoyed being here with him, he wanted to take care of him in any sort of way.

 

To be in bed together with safe and-

 

The cat jumped onto the matress walking its way to Gellert, before its tiny paws touched his covered legs Albus rushed over to grab him, taking the cat away before its too late.

 

“Not the time, come on lets leave him alone” Albus said, he took a long look at Gellert, he knew he was going to see him again, so he cam closer and gently kissed his cheek.

 

Successfully planted his kiss and left Gellert in peace, left the silent room, with one hand carefully closed the door and had the cat hold in his arm.

 

 But, God, Albus was so infatuated and content.

 

 

“Albus?

 

 

“Albus?

 

 

Albus felt his face drop dead, tensed legs and goosebumbs ran across his skin.

 

 

“What are you doing?

 

 

Shit he was discovered.

 

 

Albus looked down quickly and shook his head, he lets go of the fluffy cat, as he watched how the cat went to the direction where the voice was coming from, he quickly turned around to find Bathilda standing there next to the table.

 

 

They gave eachother a long look. She seemed suspicious and questioned, she gave Albus a short, forced smile. He would’ve cringe but Bathilda was looking at him with a wierd expression, before continuing to ask him the same question.

 

“What are you doing?

 

Albus made his way to her, feeling shame.

 

 

Bathilda just saw him come out of her nephews room, when he said he was going to the bathroom.

 

 

All Albus could do was let out a small giggle, scrathing the back of his head.

 

 

"Do you have trouble finding the bathroom?

 

 

Albus looked down at her feeling the cat cuddle between his legs feeling its fluffy tail tangle him.

 

 

“No no i Heard the cat behind the door, i thought if it needed any help”

 

“Oh Little Philip, he is sometimes a trouble maker”

 

“Yeah i couldnt leave him crying”

 

 

“Hehe thank you Albus, you two didnt wake Gellert up right?

 

 

“What? Albus wanted to sound stupid at that second.

 

 

“Well Gellert is in that room, thats the room i gave him” Bathilda narrowed her hazel eyes at him.

 

 

“Really i didnt know that but, No no of course not… i t-tried my best to be silent in there, im sure he’s still sleeping in there”

 

 

“Oh i hope so, i hope he wakes up for later” Bathilda walked down the stairs.

 

 

“Yeah excuse me ill go to the bathroom” he chuckled nervously and gave Bathilda gave him a weird look.

 

 

He wasn't thinking, really. His mind was clouded and hazy. He didn't think it was a big deal and he just went along with it. Because, he's used to this, he's used to be found out easly by any person even if he tried so hard to hide his intentions.

 

 

And, unfortunately it is normal too and,  _god_  —so, so wrong.

 

 

He entered the bathroom only to wash his hands and cool of his face by throwing some drops to his heated face.

 

Albus exited and ran fast down the stairs.

 

 

He found Ariana and Bathilda outside, he walked out with them.

 

 

“Well we have to leave, Aberforth is at home with my dear friend” Albus said with a smile.

 

 

“What friend? Bathilda asked.

 

 

“My friend i met in Hogwarts … Harvey Dandridge”

 

 

Albus began to walk slowly with the two women.

 

 

“Oh was he that colored boy that came that day Gellert apeared? Bathilda walked closed to them.

 

 

“Yes i believe you met him” Albus said brightly.

 

 

“I did, i asked him if you were familiar with him, he said yes but he also said that you had to go somewhere with another Young lad, a tall blonde boy”

 

 

“Uhm yes, that did happend” Albus said feeling his smile go away from his face.

 

 

“Oh yes his name is James” Ariana cheered with a high pitched voice.

 

 

“James?

 

 

“Yes James he is soooo… nice” Ariana blushed skipping away from them.

 

 

“Is James also your friend from Hogwarts?”

 

 

“Oh uhm yeah he… actaully its hard to explain” Albus said stoping observing Ariana walked down the hill to were the goats are safe.

 

 

“Is he from another school?”

 

 

“He is but i forgot wich school he was in” Albus scratched his nose. But now they are talking about the character created by Gellert, at least Bathilda is not aware that Gellert is transfiguring himself into looking Young.

 

 

“Well i hope your Friends are nice to you, i hope to see you again”

 

 

“Thank you miss Bathilda sorry for the goat” Albus gave her a hand shake.

 

 

“Dont worry about the goat, its a free spirit to wonder around here”

 

 

“See you soon” Albus said walking down the hill.

 

 

“OH and Albus! Bathilda yelled for him.

 

 

Albus turned around waiting for what she had to say.

 

 

“Ill make sure to tell Gellert you came by”

 

 

“Thanks, i hope he wakes up well” Albus waved at her with a grin.

 

 

Albus managed to get the goats to walk back, making sure he didnt forget any of them. Ariana and him walking side by side.

 

 

“Hey Aly”

 

 

“Yes Sunflower”

 

 

“Is James coming back to the house? She questioned.

 

 

“Of course hes coming by the house.” Albus swallowed as he walked with the goats back to the path to his home.

 

“Oh i cant wait to see him again,”

 

 

“You sure like his Company dont you” Albus swayed his hand with hers.

 

 

“i do i do, he is so kind”

 

 

“He really is” Albus smiled

 

 

As the two dumbledores skipped down path happyly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued....
> 
> this is a part and the other chapter will take on the same day and situation the characters are in , thanks for the love and positive comments especially the people who made me reason positively, I hope to continue sharing my storys with you all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people read my story im new to AO3  
> please comment and let me know what you think of this story  
> THank you and bye


End file.
